Harry Potter et la Conjonction des Astres
by Melusine et SeveRogue
Summary: NOTE DU CO-AUTEUR Une autre note sur le Chapitre 14... plus importante.
1. 1er épisode : Entre Ciel et Terre

Disclaimer : Malgré les sempiternelles... morales... éventrations... photos de Mélusine (tu l'auras cherché !)... JKR a refusé de m'adopter (et pour cause, me direz-vous). Donc, ses persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Tant pis, au moins j'aurais essayé. Par contre, NOS persos et NOTRE histoire, ils sont bien à nous.  
  
Je profite de l'occasion d'en placer une pour signifier que ma collaboration avec Mélusine m'a pris sur un coup de tête (enfin surtout un coup de genou là où ça fait mal) et dans ma grande magnanimité, j'ai accepté de faire chuter ma réputation déjà bien basse à 6 pieds sous terre. Mais il faut lui reconnaître une certain talent à cette fille. Elle écrit bigrement bien. Tellement bien que sur nos deux prologues, c'est le sien que je publie. Je sais, je sais... Mon c?ur me perdra ^-^  
  
  
  
La conjonction des astres  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
En ce soir pluvieux du dernier jour d'août, sa réputation rattrapait l'antique ville de Londres : le soleil estival avait depuis la veille fait place à un ciel bas et lourd comme une chape de plomb, jetée sur les épaules d'Atlas. Et le plus fort des Titans semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à le soutenir.  
  
La pluie, fine et glaciale, battait les vitres et les pavés. Les devantures ruisselaient du torrent de ces larmes cruelles, qui s'insinuaient partout et fouettaient les nuques des passants courbés tout au long de leur marche pressée. La pluie violait la terre, comme cela n'arrive que lorsque se passent des choses très graves qui menacent son Equilibre.  
  
Alors, tandis que Gaïa subissait d'Ouranos les douloureux assauts, et que le ciel résonnait de leur monstrueuse lutte, que les éclairs bleuissaient les ombres qui couraient sous les sombres nuages, le martèlement des pas se muait en un faible crépitement, jumeau de la pluie ; et en bas, très bas, bien en-dessous de la mêlée céleste et colossale, une silhouette s'égarait dans une fuite éperdue.  
  
Elle ne prêtait nulle attention à la rage humide et noire qui déferlait partout, du ciel et de la terre ; elle courait, courait, à perdre haleine, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Presque à bout de bras, comme quelqu'un qui ne veut pas lâcher prise mais que la fatigue emporte, la fine silhouette, aussi noire que la nuit, révélée seulement par les sinistres éclairs, portait deux petites formes noires.  
  
Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le ventre béant de King's Cross, elle ne connut pas pour autant le répit ; l'immense verrière, si lointaine et si grande, retentissait de l'éclat des sursauts de l'orage, tandis que les hauts murs raisonnaient du bruit de ses propres pas. Le monstre affamé qu'était la gare l'avait engloutie, et l'écho de son rire vibrait dans le vacarme du tonnerre.  
  
Essoufflée après sa longue course, la jeune femme se laissa glisser contre une barrière, entre les quais numéro neuf et dix. Elle était trempée, l'eau ruisselait de ses longs cheveux noirs. Le corps secoué de spasmes, elle pleurait, et la pluie se mêlait à ses larmes.  
  
« OOUOOOOUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!! »  
  
La jeune femme releva brusquement la tête. Toujours à genoux, elle se pencha sur les deux couffins qu'elle avait emportés dans sa chute. Dans chacun d'eux, et au milieu de douces langes, était blotti un tout petit enfant.  
  
« Chut, mes chéries. Shhhhh... Là, du calme. Je vous promets... promets qu... que t... que tout sera fini, bientôt. Shhhht... oh ! taisez-vous, je vous en supplie ! »  
  
Elle tentait d'être rassurante, mais sa voix tremblait, comme tremblait tout son corps. La jeune femme semblait submergée par le désespoir le plus profond, par la terreur la plus totale. Elle jetait des regards égarés de gauche et de droite, comme si quelque chose de terrible devait s'abattre sur la gare déserte, et les détruire, elle et ses enfants.  
  
Ses mains tremblaient. Elle saisit pourtant dans chacune d'elles chacun des deux couffins délicats où pleurait un bébé ; et elle courut de nouveau, droit dans un des lourds piliers qui soutenaient l'immense voûte.  
  
Bien au-dessus d'elle, Atlas vacillait sous le poids d'une autre voûte, et son souffle faisait trembler la terre.  
  
--------------------  
  
C'était toujours la même gare, mais c'était un autre quai. Le pilastre épais s'était changé en une arche solide ; et un panonceau orné attestait de la présence en ces lieux d'une autre ligne : le « quai 9-3/4 » affirmait sa destination par la mention « Poudlard Express ». La jeune femme avait déjà pris ce train, il y avait une éternité à présent. La grosse locomotive, rouge et rutilante, avait alors été synonyme de joie et d'insouciance. Mais depuis un temps indéfini, depuis ce qui paraissait trop lointain pour s'en rappeler jamais, elle ne connaissait plus la joie ni l'insouciance. Seulement cette frayeur constante, sinueuse, celle du renard pendant l'hallali. Et ce soir, plus que jamais...  
  
Car elle avait peur. Oui, elle était terrorisée ; mais plus comme auparavant, parce qu'elle devait fuir : elle avait à présent la crainte de perdre deux êtres, deux tous petits bébés qu'elle venait de mettre au monde. Elle n'aurait jamais cru devoir fuir avec eux. Fuir...  
  
Mais elle ne pouvait plus. Plus maintenant. Maintenant que des choses terribles allaient arriver, et qu'elle ne pourrait plus les protéger.  
  
Qu'allait-il advenir des deux enfants ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle allait juste fuir, fuir encore. Mais avant...  
  
Les nourrissons hurlaient à pleins poumons. Avaient-ils peur, eux aussi ? Oui, répondit la jeune femme avec ce qui pouvait encore passer pour de l'instinct maternel. En avait-elle jamais eu ? Elle en doutait. Eût-elle ainsi abandonné deux nouveaux-nés, sinon ? Peu importait. Elle ne connaissait qu'un seul endroit où ils auraient pu être en sûreté, plus qu'avec elle-même. Une seule personne pour veiller sur eux...  
  
La seule personne qui saurait agir avant que la prophétie ne se réalise. Elle... elle n'aurait pas le courage de le faire.  
  
Adieu...  
  
Et elle s'en fut, après avoir embrassé les deux petits corps fragiles au creux de leurs jolis draps de soie. Les bébés s'étaient tus, comme si l'heure était trop grave pour gémir. La mère, elle, pleurait, et ses larmes glissaient sur la soie brodée.  
  
Les deux paniers étaient attachés étroitement, et un bout de papier roulé comme un vieux parchemin était posé sur les couvertures de l'un d'eux. Dehors, l'orage se calmait, mais la pluie ruisselait toujours sur le toit vitré de la gare.  
  
Cette fois-ci, c'était sous la mer que deux petits Moïse avaient été abandonnés.  
  
  
  
--------------------  
  
  
  
Hélios se pavanait dans le ciel radieux du premier jour de septembre. La pluie avait été vaincue pour un moment encore, et les rayons matinaux réchauffaient la terre de leur ardeur bienveillante. Le légendaire fog londonien avait cédé face à la douce chaleur d'un premier matin d'automne.  
  
Il était encore tôt, et la gare de King's Cross encore presque déserte. Mais sur le quai magique...  
  
« HhhrrRRRRRRRRRrrrrzzzzzzzzzz... »  
  
Affalé sur un banc un peu étroit pour sa corpulente personne, un homme sommeillait plutôt bruyamment. Sa grosse barbe et ses cheveux hirsutes lui conféraient un aspect intimidant, mais pas autant que la taille gigantesque qu'il déplia en s'étirant. Il était quelque peu courbaturé pour avoir passé la nuit ici - sans compter un rêve étrange, où il entendait pleurer des -  
  
« OOO...OOOOOUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIN !!!... »  
  
- enfants.  
  
Bien sûr.  
  
Pesamment, l'immense Gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard (école de sorcellerie), déplaça sa lourde carcasse sur les lieux du crime. Son crime : l'empêcher de dormir convenablement, après une nuit passée à fêter... il ne se souvenait plus très bien quoi, à vrai dire. Peu importait.  
  
Les fautifs - au nombre consistant de deux - dévisagèrent le géant avec de grands yeux intrigués. A quelque chose malheur étant bon, la surprise les avait momentanément fait taire. Hagrid eut un sourire ému.  
  
« Vous êtes... vous n'êtes peut-être pas des bébés dragons, mais vous êtes rudement mignons, tous les deux ! »  
  
Sa barbe s'agita sous l'effet d'un large sourire, et le phénomène provoqua l'intérêt le plus vif de la part des interpellés. Deux paires de mains se tendirent vers le curieux mastodonte.  
  
« Mais vous êtes exactement pareils ! » fit Hagrid avec l'expression du plus pur ravissement, tandis que quatre mains s'acharnaient vigoureusement à lui arracher la barbe.  
  
« Mais que... oh ! une lettre. Pour moi, on dirait... voyons, cher Hagrid... et oui, c'est bien moi. »  
  
« Cher Hagrid,  
  
Je sais que les temps sont bien durs pour vous aussi, et que vous auriez tout à fait le droit de jeter cette lettre, et avec elle d'oublier tout le reste. Mais Hagrid, oh ! si j'ai tant à me faire pardonner, qu'en est-il de mes deux petites ? Elles sont tout ce que j'ai, mais vous êtes tout ce qu'elles ont...  
  
Oh ! Hagrid, je sais que j'aurais dû vous écouter, et écouter Albus ; mais j'étais si heureuse quand elles sont nées ! Elles sont si belles... Elles sont absolument pareilles, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous en supplie, Hagrid : ne vous inquiétez pas de moi, mais épargnez- les ! J'ai si peur, Il me cherche, et Il va bientôt me trouver. Je crois qu'Il peut sentir ma présence. aujourd'hui encore j'ai entendu Sa voix. Il parle de la Prophétie - oh ! Hagrid, il en parle sans arrêt. Je crois qu'Il a peur, Lui aussi.  
  
Je n'aurais pas dû, n'est-ce pas Hagrid ? Mais c'est arrivé. Et elles sont si semblables... j'ai même cru un instant qu'elles n'étaient que de simples jumelles... mais leur pouvoir est si grand !  
  
J'ai si peur, si peur... j'ai peur qu'Il les trouve, à présent. Mais je vous les confie, à vous et à Albus. Il saura quoi faire. Il l'a toujours su. Pour moi, tout est fini, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Je sens Sa présence, Il se rapproche... le Maître m'aura pour ce que j'ai fait. Mais je vous en prie, il ne faut pas qu'Il ait ces enfants !  
  
Donnez une chance à la Prophétie...  
  
Qui peut tout détruire peut aussi tout sauver.  
  
Souvenez-vous...  
  
« ...Etrange sort qui les fit naître d'un même astre,  
  
Leur conjonction lève deux voiles d'un secret.  
  
Mais comme pièce a deux faces, or de même monnaie,  
  
Elles offrent au regard l'éclat de deux reflets.  
  
Si l'une paraît blanche et l'autre semble noire,  
  
C'est tel qu'en un miroir : l'image est inversée... »  
  
Faites-vite, je vous en prie.  
  
Avec tout mon amour,  
  
Cassiopée. »  
  
Le géant hirsute laissa couler une larme le long de sa barbe touffue. Cassiopée... ainsi, tout était vrai ?  
  
Oh ! Seigneur, il fallait rentrer sur le champ à Poudlard...  
  
--------------------  
  
« Tout était vrai, Professeur, Monsieur.  
  
- Je le vois, Hagrid. Je le vois... mais qu'y pouvons-nous ?  
  
- Mais, Professeur...  
  
- Hagrid, je n'ai pas de solutions toutes prêtes pour chacun de mes problèmes. Si je dois aider ces petites, c'est en contrecarrant les projets de... qui vous savez.  
  
- Mais...  
  
- Cette affaire est trop risquée à entreprendre, Hagrid. Une prophétie comme celle-ci ne se prend pas à la légère. Nous ne pouvons pas agir directement...  
  
- Mais, Professeur ! Nous condamnons ces petites...  
  
- Rubeus, l'autre partie de la Prophétie des Astres est très claire : si nous voulons que ces petites filles vivent, il faut qu'elles aient une bonne raison de le faire. N'oubliez pas, Hagrid ; si les évènements terribles que vous savez se préparent, rien ne les dispose à accomplir quelque tache que ce soit. Mais si ils arrivent... vous serez chargé de les mettre en sûreté, car elle auront une grande importance dans les années à venir. Mais dans aucun autre cas. Vous m'avez bien compris, Hagrid ?  
  
- Oui, Professeur. Je m'occuperai d'elles en attendant de... de savoir.  
  
- Bien, Hagrid. Au fait, quels sont leurs noms ?  
  
- Je crois qu'ils sont brodés sur les couffins, Monsieur... hum, est-ce que l'on sait de quels - hum - père il s'agit ?  
  
- Elle devait me le révéler, avant de partir... nous nous sommes brouillés, et elle ne l'a pas fait. Je suppose que si cela importe, nous le découvriront... mais n'oubliez pas, Hagrid, qu'elles ne vivront peut-être pas longtemps... »  
  
Le vieux directeur se tourna vers les deux berceaux, où reposaient les deux petites filles. Oui, qu'allait-il advenir d'elles, si la Prophétie se réalisait ? Il n fallait pas craindre seulement pour leur vie, mais aussi pour celle des autres... ceux dont le sort allait faire changer le Destin de face... changer le sort des deux petites filles...  
  
Bonne chance, songea le vieil homme. Puissiez-vous être messagères de l'espoir, petites étoiles...  
  
Dans leurs lits douillets installés au coin du feu, les deux petites filles dormaient, ignorantes de leur Destin, et des discours que tenaient les adultes pour savoir si, oui ou non, elles avaient le droit de vivre...  
  
Pour l'instant, elles vivaient.  
  
Mais pour combien de Temps ?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Et oui, j'ai réuploadé le chapitre. nananère ! je me dépêche de profiter de ma victoire-du-dernier-mot, parce que SeveRogue va me tuer. (Maman !)  
  
Ne t'en fais pas, mon poussin, je fais ça seulement pour la mise en page, maintenant que je sais la faire à peu près propre !  
  
Et puisque tu y tiens absolument (mais tout le monde s'en fout, mon c?ur), NON, il n'y a rien entre SeveRogue et moi !!! On a juste pris l'habitude de faire pas mal de bêtises ensemble depuis le lycée, c'est tout. Et moi, je te dis qu'ils s'en foutent comme de leur première liquette !  
  
M'enfin. j'espère que plus de trois personnes ont lu ce bô prologue (je les en remercie d'ailleurs, et les avertis qu'elles ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises), et que nous pourrons publier notre belle histoire dans une plus grande quiétude - d'esprit, d'esprit. Nos cerveaux travaillent nuit et jour pour vous servir (lol)  
  
Fizwizbiz à tous,  
  
Mélusine  
  
PS : SeveRogue ! ne refais plus jamais de disclaimer sans m'avertir ! (mais tu sais bien que je t'adore) 


	2. 2ème épisode : Poudlard Express

Salut tout le monde, ici Mélusine !  
  
Mon SeveRogue adoré est absent, je publie le premier chapitre en attendant son retour. Je sais qu'il est assez court, mais il représente le temps au début de la fic, c'est-à-dire morcelé, fragmenté, brisé. Séparé, en fait... mais de quoi est-ce que je parle ?! ;-)  
  
Je vous remercie pour les reviews laissées, et j'en profite pour 1) dire à Miss Lasy de patienter, « tout vient à point à qui sait attendre » (grand jeu concours, qui a dit ça ? moi je sais, moi je sais) et 2) de rassurer Ada, qui semble ignorer notre belle réputation, à SeveRogue et à moi-même (lol), et à qui je précise que je ne vais JAMAIS voir de navets au cinéma, je me renseigne toujours pour savoir à quoi je me prépare... sans blague !  
  
Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais ces laïus en début de chapitre, ça commence à ressembler à un ersatz du « Journal de Bridget Jones » (vous les filles, lisez ce bouquin génial, vous allez toutes vous y retrouver), et puis il faut que je mette la main sur ce pauvre SeveRogue, sinon il va revenir quand la moitié de la fic sera publiée !  
  
Je ne fais pas de disclaimer, exceptionnellement - je crois avoir assez éprouvé votre « patience » pour aujourd'hui, et de toute façon tout le monde sait que ces foutus persos ne sont pas à moi (à toi non plus SeveRogue-chou)  
  
Si vous avez des ennuis avec la structure, accrochez-vous ou filez direct en bas de page, j'ai eu pitié de vous ! ^-^ Ah oui, et les phrases entre sont des pensées !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La Conjonction des Astres  
  
Chapitre premier  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
« Dépêche-toi, Cassie ! tu vas être en retard.  
  
- Une petite minute, Maman !  
  
- Cette enfant ! avec toi, il faut toujours un temps pas possible pour. est-ce que tu as pris ta brosse à dents ?  
  
- Heu... zut ! non, attends.  
  
- Cassie, si ta tête n'était pas fixée sur tes épaules, je me demande bien... il faudrait quelque chose de magique pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre !  
  
- Tout sauf ma tête, Maman. Mais la magie, ça pourrait être utile quand même.  
  
- La magie, ma chérie, ça n'existe pas. Mais crois-moi, si je pouvais en avoir rien qu'un peu, la première chose que je commencerais par faire serait de te rendre moins étourdie.  
  
- Tu ne m'aimes pas comme je suis ?  
  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises, mon c?ur. Mais va chercher ta brosse à dents. »  
  
  
  
Pourquoi la seule chose dont elle se rappelait clairement au sujet de sa mère était cette stupide conversation ? A propos d'une brosse à dents. Une stupide brosse à dents. Alors que...  
  
Cassie bascula la tête contre le dossier de la banquette. Elle laissa rouler sur ses joues deux larmes au goût salé de l'impuissance. Si seulement... Mais sa vie depuis l'Accident n'était faite que de ces « si » sans consistance. Qu'était-ce ? De la tristesse, de la culpabilité ? Ou simplement de la colère envers sa mère qui n'avait pas prévu sa mort, et qui l'avait abandonnée ? Elle qui voulait toujours tout planifier... elle qui n'avait jamais de surprises, sa seule et ultime avait mis un point final à sa vie bien rangée. Sa propre mère, qui lui avait caché sa véritable nature pendant si longtemps, parce qu'elle n'acceptait pas l'illogisme de la magie. Elle n'avait jamais accepté son départ pour l'Ecole. Et elle avait emporté dans la tombe l'ultime Secret... Et Cassie lui en voulait terriblement pour cela. Oui, c'était bien ça : de la colère, de la ranc?ur. Sa mère n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Pas le droit.  
  
Un pli amer comme la défaite tordit le coin de sa bouche. « Vergiess nicht deine Zahnbürste » était la phrase qui hantait chacune de ses nuits depuis ce jour funeste. Risible. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et les traits de son visage se détendirent. Puis la tempête suivit l'accalmie, et Cassie fondit en larmes chaudes et douces comme la peau d'une mère, son corps épuisé agité de longs spasmes.  
  
« Ich verspricht dich, Mutti. Ich verspricht dich, dass ich an artig sein versuchen werde. Ich werde probieren... »   
  
J'essaierai.....  
  
« How are you, miss ? Is it all good ?  
  
- Wie bitte ? Ah oui, de l'anglais. I'm fine. Penser en anglais. Je vais bien. Merci.  
  
- Ah ? bien. Où allez-vous ?  
  
A Poudlard, bien sûr. Dans le monde des sorciers.   
  
- En Angleterre, heu. dans la campagne londonienne.  
  
Après tout, ce n'est pas totalement faux.   
  
- C'est assez joli, par là-bas. Vous ne connaissez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes allemande, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Les Anglais et leur foutu « isn't it »   
  
- Ja ! répondit-elle avec un sourire bravache. Je vais. elle se mordit les lèvres, et détourna les yeux un instant. Je vais rendre visite à une branche de la famille, habiter quelques temps avec eux, pour perfectionner mon anglais, verstanden Sie ?  
  
- Je vois. Mais vous parlez un anglais remarquable, vraiment.  
  
- Vielen dank »  
  
Elle aurait du mal à se débarrasser de ces importuns, à l'avenir. Maman, si tu me voyais... toi qui détestais que je parle à des inconnus... Ach, ich bin jetzt eine große Mädchen, Mutti.  
  
Elle soupira. Décidément, tout ne serait pas simple dans sa nouvelle vie. Et le beau Moldu si compréhensif assis en face d'elle ne serait pas pour lui faciliter la tâche.  
  
La jeune fille se résigna à appliquer la politique de l'autruche, parfois efficace dans de telles situations. Elle avait beau avoir été élevée au pays de G?the et aimer les belles lettres, Cassie ne se sentait pas prête à entamer une grande conversation sur les échanges internationaux. Elle eut une sorte de sourire résolu, et se tourna vers la fenêtre par laquelle on pouvait apercevoir, à défaut de vaches, quelques moutons ahuris. Dans quelques jours, je prendrais un train bien différent. Pour Poudlard. Et dire que je ne pensais ne jamais y arriver...   
  
  
  
En fin de compte, la mort de sa mère ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quai numéro neuf... quai numéro dix... Bien. Techniquement, le mien se trouve entre les deux. Enfin, presque... Oh ! seigneur Dieu, je commence à détester les voyages en train.   
  
Une gare, un quai. Des centaines de gens affairés arpentaient le dédale de King's Cross en ce frais matin de septembre. Parmi eux, et en particulier entre les quais 9 et 10, un certain nombre d'enfants - dont l'âge semblait varier, de l'enfance à l'adolescence - se pressaient pour attraper un train qui semblait ne jamais arriver. Le spectateur attentif eût en effet beau avoir les yeux rivés sur le va-et-vient des silhouettes juvéniles, sa patience s'en fût mise en défaut : les enfants semblaient ne pas rester longtemps entre les deux quais. S'ils étaient aperçus d'un côté, il y avait de fortes chances pour que l'autre n'en pût profiter : les chariots poussés par de petites mains semblaient s'évanouir quelque part entre les quais 9 et 10, au niveau d'une barrière d'apparence anodine.  
  
En ce premier jour de septembre, aux alentours de dix heures et demie du matin, Cassie poussait elle-même un chariot de métal surmonté d'une lourde valise et d'une cage où un oiseau au noir ramage sommeillait, nullement dérangé par les secousses incessantes. « Je devrais jeter un sortilège de coussinage à ces roues » grommela Cassie entre deux cahots. « Je me demande comment ces Moldus... » Elle dut s'interrompre car un chef de gare aux bajoues couperosées la regardait d'un air insistant. Elle lui rendit la pareille, noircissant davantage ses yeux sombres, qui semblèrent flamboyer d'un feu noir et secret. Le pauvre Moldu pâlit, puis fit volte-face et courut à l'opposé. Cassie se permit un sourire. Elle avait travaillé cette technique au cours des années, et s'en trouvait très satisfaite : utiliser sa réserve de Magie intérieure n'était pas condamnable, mais toujours efficace. En fait, même les Moldus les plus stupides étaient capables de sentir le danger qu'elle représentait lorsque ses yeux étincelaient ainsi ; il ressentaient littéralement l'aura de haine qu'elle parvenait à faire émaner de ses iris fulgurants. Cassie n'aimait pas les Moldus, et elle n'éprouvait aucune pitié quand l'un d'eux s'enfuyait, effrayé par les phénomènes inexplicables qu'elle provoquait. En vérité, les sorciers eux- mêmes la considéraient comme une enfant étrange, avec son tempérament taciturne et sa nature studieuse. Les professeurs la respectaient pour son savoir, certains même semblaient ressentir une forme d'admiration pour ses capacités ; mais Cassie connaissait la duperie de certains - Karkaroff était l'un d'eux. Cassie refusait qu'on l'utilise. Ses sentiments à son propre égard étaient bien trop confus pour que quelqu'un d'autre ne les traverse, et elle se rencognait dans sa solitude glacée, murée dans son indifférence.  
  
Cassie secoua la tête. Elle détestait revenir à ces sottes pensées. L'existence était très simple : se battre ou mourir. Dans une école de sorcellerie, cette devise se traduisait par « sois le meilleur, ou ne sois pas digne » Cassie avait choisi d'être la meilleure. Etait-ce un choix ? Un défi ? Cela n'avait à ses yeux pas la moindre importance. Les vertus prêchées par le bon peuple étaient méprisables, mais l'indépendance était la sienne. Une vertu... ou une arme.  
  
Elle se jeta à toute vitesse contre le lourd pilier de pierre.  
  
Un instant plus tard, elle était de l'autre Côté.  
  
Là, une foule bariolée se pressait, venant de toutes les directions, partant dans toutes les autres, semblant converger de tous côtés à la fois. Des enfants en grande majorité, d'une dizaine d'années au minimum, mais aussi des mères de famille affolées, des pères énervés, des aînés cicérones. Des cris, des rires et des insultes fusaient partout. Le tumulte assourdissant couvrait jusqu'au vacarme du train immense et rutilant, luisant sous un soleil de bon augure. Rouge et noire était aussi la fière locomotive, dont les jets de vapeur inodore embrumaient l'atmosphère. En lettres d'or était gravée le nom du « Poudlard Express ». Cassie ne ressentit aucune joie particulière à l'idée de cette nouvelle vie. Elle l'acceptait, comme à l'accoutumée, avec l'indifférence la plus totale. Des choses plus importantes pourraient demander son attention, mais celle-ci lui paraissait des moindres. A côté d'elle, passant et repassant dans un désordre navrant, les gens étaient paniqués, inquiets, ou simplement joyeux. Cassie, elle, se demandait seulement où elle devait monter.  
  
« Tu cherches quelque chose, Princesse ? »  
  
Un garçon blond, pâle, un air d'insupportable insuffisance sur le visage. Trop d'arrogance pour tant de jeunesse. Cassie fixa les yeux gris de l'inconnu. Voulait-il paraître intimidant ? Elle n'était pas prête de s'agenouiller.  
  
« Du wißt sogar nicht was du sagst. Auch wenn habe ich eine Muggle-geboren, hätteste du mir « Prinzessin » angerufen ? »  
  
Le garçon la regarda avec des yeux ronds, l'air d'avoir reçu de plein fouet un sortilège de Stupéfixion. Bon... au moins, elle l'avait fait taire.  
  
« Hé ! Elle a pas l'air anglaise. » remarqua un autre garçon, qui dépassait le premier de deux bonnes têtes. Il avait l'air d'un troll. A y observer de plus près, le garçon blond était escorté de deux gargouilles semblables, aux allures de colosses et au faciès de batracien.  
  
« Je vois que tes fréquentations sont triées sur le volet » fit remarquer Cassie sur un ton négligemment sarcastique. « Les environs respirent la finesse d'esprit »  
  
Le garçon blond eut un reniflement réprobateur. Cabotin ! pensa Cassie.  
  
  
  
« Au moins, ce qu'il a dit est vrai. Tu viens d'où ?  
  
- De loin.  
  
- Oh ! c'est ton problème, après tout.  
  
- Comme si tu t'en souciais.  
  
- C'est vrai, je m'en moque éperdument. Mais j'apprécierais que tu viennes faire un tour dans mon compartiment. C'est là-bas » ajouta-t-il en agitant le bras dans une direction imprécise vers l'arrière d'un wagon.  
  
Cassie haussa un sourcil. « Ist daß ein Ordnung ? »  
  
Le garçon haussa les épaules, et fit un sourire charmeur. « Si le conseil est suivi, il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'un ordre, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Cassie leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
Décidément, elle n'aimait pas l'Angleterre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
« Assieds-toi là » proposa le garçon d'un ton civil. Cassie soutint fermement son regard (gris et froid) puis se laissa tomber à l'opposé de la place indiquée. Le blond leva les yeux au plafond.  
  
« J'aime mon indépendance » déclara Cassie avec un sourire enjôleur. Il haussa un sourcil dans sa direction puis dévisagea les deux gorilles serrés sur la banquette en face. « Vous pouvez partir, vous deux » fit-il d'un ton impérieux. Les deux gardes du corps se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Tels deux monstrueux automates, ils se tournèrent ensemble vers leur maître incontesté. Ils sortirent enfin sur un signe de tête jupitérien ; mais l'un après l'autre, à cause de la taille de la porte.  
  
Cassie les suivit du regard. « Je me demande lequel est le plus bête » dit- elle d'un ton pensif. « Ils le sont probablement l'un autant que l'autre » concéda le garçon blond. « Ce sont de parfaits imbéciles. » Cassie eut un petit rire sec. « Je suppose que plus les serviteurs sont têtus, moins ils sont dangereux » Le garçon eut un sourire fat. « Et leur utilité en est proportionnelle. N'as-tu jamais à donner d'ordres ? » Cassie planta son surprenant regard dans celui du garçon. A sa grande surprise, celui-ci n'eut pas un tremblement. Il se contenta de sourire, mais d'un vrai sourire, clair et franc, et ses yeux gris brillèrent d'un éclat soudain. « Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy » dit-il. Et il tendit une main fine et blanche.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alors ? comment trouvez-vous ce premier chapitre ? Enigmatique Cassie. mais qui est-elle ? pourquoi vient-elle à Poudlard ? Et comment fait-elle pour supporter ce petit prétentieux de Malefoy ? (lol, j'adore Draco ! mais c'est vrai qu'en dehors des fics c'est un sale con. Vous savez, j'ai trouvé que le film rendait mieux les nuances de son perso... mais c'est juste mon avis.)  
  
Pauvre Lasy de Lys ! Je crains qu'il ne lui faille attendre encore un peu pour les grandes révélations... pour l'instant, nous mettons le décor en place. Si certains d'entre vous se posent des questions à propos du « découpage » scénique, sachez que la conversation du début date d'avant l'entrée de Cassie à Durmstrang (et oui !), et la balade en train... ben ça c'est marqué !  
  
Vous savez quoi ? (il faut absolument que je le dise) Je me suis rendu compte (enfin !) hier que Madame Pomfresh n'était autre que Gemma Jones (si quelqu'un a vu Bridget Jones, le film, il s'agit de la personne qui est persuadée que les cornichons sont le comble du chic. Celui qui me répond gagne une fantaisie de Noël - cette fois, c'est vrai. Mailez-moi ! d'ailleurs, j'ai changé d'adresse, pour cause d'ADSL... ptisachem@wanadoo.fr )  
  
Allez, zou ! je vous laisse. Si vous avez des récriminations à faire, adressez-vous à poumerol@wanadoo.fr , passkeu c'est SeveRogue qui est chargé du chapitre deux ! Je vous retrouverai pour le troisième...  
  
Merci à tous et gros bisous,  
  
Mélusine. 


	3. 3ème épisode : l'Express à Poudlard

Disclaimer : Non, toujours pas. Ma patience a des limites, JKR, alors sois tu sors ton foutu Tome 5, soit je m'approprie tes personnages.  
  
...  
  
Non ?  
  
...  
  
Bon, ben l'histoire est à moi et Mélusine, mais les personnages restent à JKR. Tant pis pour nous, mais bon, on s'y fera. Et quoi que tu en penses, très chère, je fais mes disclaimers si ça me chante, méchante. Na. Ah mais. Si on ne respecte plus le maïtre des Potions, à présent... Où va t-on ?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Chut, Myosis, arrête de t'agiter comme ça ! Quelle plaie, cette chouette..., s'énervait Elanor.  
  
La jeune fille venait de descendre du taxi qui devait la déposer devant la gare de Londres, et nul doute que le conducteur aurait quelque chose à raconter à sa femme et ses enfants, ce soir... On n'accompagne pas souvent de jeunes filles portant une chouette effraie qui s'agite dans tous les sens en plein Londres, ville sclérosée dans la tradition purement british.  
  
King's Cross se révélait toujours aussi grouillante de Moldus revenants de vacances vers la capitale de la perfide Albion après avoir flâné dans les Îles Britanniques ou sur le continent, et en ce matin du 1er septembre, le soleil luisait de tout son manteau doré pour voir les retours de ces familles. Les enfants pleuraient la fin de leur unique véritable répit dans l'année et les parents ne pouvaient mieux faire que compatir de leur visage mat. Le soleil a fait son ?uvre, semble t-il. Mais Elanor arrivait à se frayer un chemin entre les bagages avec son chariot alors que Myosis continuait de secouer désespérément sa cage. Elle aussi voulait un peu se dérouiller les ailes, et ça, Elanor l'avait bien compris.  
  
-Je te sortirai de la cage une fois arrivée au collège, pas avant. Fleur m'a expliqué comment ça se passait à Pot-d... heu, Poudlard, et je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser t'échapper avant qu'on ne soit arrivés, tu comprends ? lui sussura t-elle d'un air véritablement compatissant. Le petit volatile hulula une légère complainte qui marquait la fin de ses réactions virulentes.  
  
-Bien, voyons voir... Quai 9¾... Donc, entre les quais 9 et 10, si je me rappelle mes cours de mat' sup... plaisanta t-elle. Son teint rosâtre placé entre ses cheveux vertueux et noir de jais laissait révéler un sourire magnifique, plein de franchise et de bonheur. « Mais où se trouve cette fichue barrière, bon sang ? »  
  
Elle commença à perdre patience au beau milieu de tous ses gens à qui elle ne pouvait pas demander d'aide, et ça l'agaçait sérieusement. Elle longea encore le quai, à la recherche d'un quelconque passage qui pourrait enfin l'amener au Poudlard Express. Sa montre affichait 10:57 AM et étouffa un cri d'indignité. Elle, toujours si ponctuelle d'habitude, restait choqué et commença à paniquer lorsqu'elle vit deux silhouettes de dos.  
  
Deux jeunes garçons portant une surchemise. L'un avait les cheveux roux et un corps haut et longiligne, alors que l'autre semblait avoir sur la tête une tignasse noire donc les mèches partaient dans tous les sens, des branches de lunette dépassante de ses oreilles. -Bon, ben... c'est parti pour une nouvelle année, mon vieux, lança le premier avant de piquer un véritable sprint vers la barrière.  
  
-Non, ne fais p... cria t-elle avant de voir le jeune garçon roux disparaître en fonçant dans la barrière. Puis, c'est le deuxième garçon qui se précipita avec enthousiasme dans le passage magique. Et c'est le menton au niveau du torse devant une telle ingéniosité qu'Elanor se résigna, prenant son élan et pénétra dsur la barrière avec un haut-le-c?ur peu dissimulé.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec une locomotive noire et rouge fumante bordée de dizaines d'élèves et d'étudiants qui couraient dans tous les sens afin de ne pas rater le train de leur vie. Le seul qui soit ponctuel dans toute la Grande-Bretagne.  
  
10:58 AM, je ferais mieux de vite monter dans le train. pensa t-elle avant d'accélérer le rythme de sa marche. Le chariot roulait allègrement sur le pavé du Quai 9¾ au milieu des cris et des larmes d'enfants qui faisaient promettre à leurs parents de ne pas oublier de leur envoyer un hibou dès leur retour à la maison. Mais au milieu de tout ce remue-ménage bien traditionnel d'une rentrée des classes, Elanor sentit soudain son estomac se contracter à la vue d'un drôle de couple.  
  
Au loin, elle voyait distinctement un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds platine plaqués doté de deux yeux aux prunelles grises entourés par un visage faussement angélique. Celui-ci invitait une jeune fille à monter, mais...  
  
Qu'elle est troublante, cette fille... De longs cheveux sombres couvraient sa nuque, et impossible de voir son visage. Mais... elle dégageait une aura si spéciale, si... bizarre, comme si sa puissance magique était démentielle, et puis... elle lui semblait connaître cette fille.  
  
« LES ELEVES POUR LE POUDLARD EXPRESS SONT PRIES DE BIEN VOULOIR ENTRER DANS LE TRAIN DÈS MAINTENANT ! DEPART DANS 30 SECONDES ! »  
  
Seule cette voix amplifiée au Sonorus réveilla Elanor de son évasion instantanée. Elle offrit son chariot rempli à ras-bord au bagagistes avant de rentrer dans le premier wagon qu'elle trouva. Le train s'ébranla aussitôt et, dans un chaud panache de fumée blanchâtre, prit son départ en direction du château de Poudlard.  
  
-Pile à l'heure, Elanor, t'es la meilleure ! dit-elle à voix haute. Son leitmotiv depuis qu'elle a intégré l'école de Beauxbâtons. Mais ici, ma belle, ce n'est plus Beauxbâtons, mais Poudlard. Alors, sois à la hauteur !   
  
La locomotive entraînait les wagons sur son sillage (normal ! ^_^) à toute vitesse, tranchant dans la campagne anglaise et passant fleuves et montagnes, sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter jusqu'à sa destination.  
  
Enfin installée dans son compartiment préféré, en queue de wagon, elle sortit une petite araignée ainsi que sa baguette magique et s'entraîna avec quelques sorts rudimentaires.  
  
-Impedimenta ! lança t-elle.  
  
L'araignée vit alors ses pattes ralentir doucement, ses gestes désespérés pour s'échapper se languissaient à une lenteur exaspérente.  
  
-Bien, à présent...Locomotor Mirtos... heu, non, ça ne doit pas être ça, hem... Lo... Locomitor Mortos... Non, ce n'est pas ça non plus..., heu..., Locimotor Thermos... heu...  
  
-Locomotor Mortis, entendit t-on depuis la porte d'entrée. Le rayon du sortilège atteint alors l'arachnide de plein fouet avant de ne plus pouvoir bouger, son corps remuant tout affolé.  
  
-Décidément, Hermione, c'est plus fort que toi ! bougonna un jeune homme roux.  
  
-Ben quoi, Ron, elle semblait avait besoin d'aide, alors j'ai agi, et puis...  
  
-J'aurais très bien pu le faire moi-même, tu sais ! En plus, je déteste les araign...  
  
-Hé, arrêtez un peu, tous les deux, sinon, on ne lui aura pas demandé à s'asseoir avec elle qu'elle nous aura déjà jetés dehors ! s'interposa une autre voix, plus posée.  
  
C'est alors qu'un jeune garçon aux lunettes d'écaille et aux cheveux en pétard se laissa apparaître entre ses deux meilleurs amis.  
  
-Excuse-nous de t'avoir dérangé en plein travail, mais... il n'y a plus de places dans le train, euh... Est-ce que ça te... dérangerait si on pouvait s'asseoir avec toi ? balbutia le jeune homme.  
  
-Euh... Non, non, pas du tout, je... Installez-vous, c'est libre, hésitait Elanor.  
  
Visiblement, pour réviser en paix, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.  
  
-Au fait, merci pour le bloque-jambes. Je m'appelle Elanor, et tu t'appelles, euuuuuuh... lança t-elle subrepticement à la jeune fille. Elle était déjà avec sa robe de sorcière et sa baguette à la main et lui paraissait mignonne comme tout avec ses yeux marrons chocolat et ses cheveux en bataille.  
  
-Hermione. Hermione Granger. Tout naturel.  
  
-Normal, tout ce qui a trait a du travail est naturel pour toi, 'Mione, lança le grand garçon roux.  
  
-Et ce grand rouquin dadais qui n'a rien d'autre à faire que de balancer des expressions douteuses s'appelle Ron Weasley, siffla Hermione, dévisageant complètement le dernier rejeton mâle du clan Weasley d'un regard meurtrier.  
  
-Merci, 'Mione, je n'ai pas la même culture que toi, mais je sais encore me présenter tout seul comme un grand.  
  
-Etant donné ton sens inné de la politesse, et notamment envers les nouvelles filles à Poudlard, permets-moi d'en douter, très cher.  
  
-Non, je ne te permets pas...  
  
-SILENCE, tous les deux ! On n'a pas commencé l'année que vous vous tirez déjà la bourre !! Pitié, un peu de répit ! Je vais finir par croire que c'est plus calme chez les Dursley... annonça le jeune homme aux lunettes avant de relever sa mèche pour se gratter le front...  
  
Elanor eut soudain un choc non dissimulé, comme lorsque n'importe quel élève normal serait secoué d'avoir eu... la grande chance... l'immense privilège... le respectueux honneur... de rencontrer... le Survivant.  
  
-Euh... Harry... Si tu te présentais à notre hôte...  
  
-À mon avis, c'est déjà fait, lui répondit-il blasé en se rendant compte de sa gaffe.  
  
-Tu es... Harry...  
  
-...Potter, oui, Harry Potter, lâcha t-il comme si c'était une corvée dont il devait se soustraire au plus vite. Il commençait à en avoir assez de cette célébrité. « Tu veux voir la cicatrice maintenant ou tu préfères attendre qu'on soit arrivés au collège, histoire d'avoir une meilleure lumière pour la disséquer ? »  
  
-Euh... non, ça ira... En fait, c'est Fleur Delacour qui m'a parlé de toi à Beauxbâtons, souffla t-elle avant de lancer « Petrificus Totalus » vers l'araignée qui devint alors immobile.  
  
-Fleur Delacour ? La concurrente de la Coupe de Feu l'an passé ? demanda t- il  
  
-Oui, nous sommes devenues amies à Beauxbâtons, depuis la deuxième année. Quand elle est revenue de la Coupe de Feu, on s'attendait à ce qu'elle fonde ne larmes pour ne pas avoir réussi, mais elle était changée... grâce à toi, selon elle. Elle prétendait que tu l'avais assez remise à sa place pour qu'elle prenne un peu conscience de ces défauts, lui annonça Elanor, fière de l'impact des victoires de Harry l'année précédente.  
  
-Voyons, Elanor, c'est trop d'honneur. Je n'ai vraiment rien fait pour qu'elle soit devenue si différ...  
  
-C'est mon amie, et je la crois sur parole. À toi de me le prouver, à présent..... Beûrk, décidément, je déteste les araignées, coupa t-elle.  
  
-Moi aussi, justement, lança Ron dans un espoir presque désespéré de susciter un quelconque intérêt pour la jeune fille.  
  
-Ah vraiment ? Dans ce cas-là, que fais-tu si tu en croises une ? lui demanda t-elle d'un air malicieux.  
  
-Je lui lance un Reducto avant de l'écraser avec mon pied, en grand courageux que je suis, lança t-il fier comme un paon, alors que Harry et Hermione avaient grand mal à réprimer leur fou rire.  
  
-Wow, quel surhomme... Ron, tu m'éblouis par ta prestance, lui dit elle d'un ton sarcastique alors que Harry et Hermione se roulaient par terre devant un Weasley totalement désabusé.  
  
-Pfeuh..., riez autant que vous voulez, mécréants, se défendait-il alors que Hermione ne pouvait plus se relever et que Harry avait pris 2 points de côtés tellement il se tordait de rire. « Est-ce que tu aurais - Oh, ça suffit, arrêtez de rire, vous deux ! - est-ce que tu aurais la Gazette du Sorcier sur toi, Elanor ? » -Oui, tiens... le voilà, je l'ai acheté à l'aéroport avant de venir, lui sourit-elle en sortant le papelard de son sac et en le tendant au rouquin.  
  
-Merci bien... Alors, page Sports... Voyons voir ça... Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! rugit-il en lançant le journal sur la banquette furieux sans même lire la suite de l'article. Le gros titre semblait tout dire.  
  
Elanor prit le journal entre ses mains et tenta de comprendre ce qui avait tellement mis Ron en colère. On pouvait alors y lire :  
  
~~~Chudley's Canons - Puddlemere United : 40 - 260 : le promu tombe le favori.~~~  
  
Les favoris de cette nouvelle saison du Championnat d'Angleterre de Quidditch ont été battus en match amical sur leur propre pelouse par les promus du petit club de Puddlemere United, mettant ainsi fin à une invincibilité de 9 matches consécutifs qui leur avait apporté le titre la saison précédente. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, nous direz-vous, ce n'est qu'un match amical.Match amical qui réunissait les joueurs qui fourniront les deux équipes-types cette saison. Alors on peut prétendre à l'exploit du côté de Puddlemere, bourgade située à 20 miles environ de Pré-au-Lard et de Hangleton.  
  
Pourtant, les choses avaient mal commencé pour les hommes de Mills Broomsfly. En effet, dès la 19ème seconde, le gardien titulaire Lloyd Keepery encaissait le premier but des Can's par Pickhamty avant d'en prendre deux coup sur coup jusqu'à la 7ème minute par Burtinold et Pickamty une nouvelle fois.  
  
Menés 30-0, on s'attend à une véritable correction côté Puddlemere, mais un événement imprévu va totalement faire basculer la partie. En effet, 8 minutes de jeu se sont à peine écoulées dont une apparition stérile du Vif d'Or, et un Cognard heurtait violemment Keepery à la tête, sur un service du batteur le plus puissant du Championnat, Lance Throwers, détenteur du Cognard frappé le plus violemment en Championnat d'Angleterre avec une vitesse de 128 mph. Gravement blessé et sorti sur brancard, Broomsfly fit alors rentrer un jeune gardien universitaire qui a signé l'an passé aux Puddles : Oliver Wood, qui deviendra, une heure 24 plus tard, l'homme du match.  
  
En effet, le jeune gardien de 19 ans qui évoluait l'an passé au collège Poudlard sous l'égide de la maison Gryffondor, a été impérial par ses arrêts multiples et décisifs, en stoppant pas moins de 4 penalties pour son équipe et s'offrant 2 passes décisives au passage. Les poursuiveurs Campbell (6 buts), Carligheef (3 buts) et Shelmington (2 buts) ont ensuite fini le travail de leur portier avant que l'Attrapeur des Puddles, Gary Snitchman, ne clôt la partie sur un score irréel contre les champions d'Angleterre en titre.  
  
« Quand il est arrivé au club, il devait jouer avec la réserve de Troisième Division. Mais il a fait de magnifiques progrès en quelques mois, au point de finalement jouer régulièrement l'an passé. Cette année, je voulais lui offrir sa chance avec ce match amical où, vous le saviez, nous avons permis un remplacement en cas de blessure. Il n'a fait que confirmer les bons espoirs que nous avions placés en lui, c'est tout. » nous a expliqué son entraîneur, ravi d'une victoire aussi éclatante à 3 semaines du sort d'envoi de la nouvelle saison du Championnat  
  
« Quand j'évolue avec une bonne équipe, rien ne m'arrête. C'était déjà la cas à Poudlard, et ça continue ici. Tant que mes coéquipiers seront aussi excellents qu'aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas de souci à me faire » nous a confié le modeste gardien, qui serait par ailleurs pressenti pour incorporer la sélection Espoirs de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre en vue de préparer la prochaine Coupe du Monde en Allemagne dans 3 ans.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
-Décidément, Throwers a un Cognard dans la cervelle, murmura t-elle entre les dents.  
  
-Penses-tu, c'est un minab... Hey, mais tu supportes les Canons, toi aussi ? sursauta Ron.  
  
-Personne ne supporte autants les Cans que moi, mon cher. Même si je suis basée en France, je suis partout leurs... hem... exploits.  
  
-50 Mornilles du contraire, annonça t-il en donnant un petit coup de coude à Harry. Il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin, mais au cas où.  
  
-Tenu ! lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Il y avait un gros point commun entre eux, et Hermione ne voyait pas foncièrement ça d'un bon ?il alors qu'elle discutait avec Harry des Sorts Impardonnables.  
  
-Puisque je te dis que l'Impero est Impardonnable, pas l'Imperdius, enfin !!  
  
-Non, j'en suis sûr ! Flitwick a dit que le Ministère avait abrogé le décret d'Impardonnabilité...  
  
-... de l'Imperdius, Harry, pas de l'Impe...  
  
-Non non, Hermione a raison, c'est l'Impero qui est Impardonnable. Mais l'Imperdius l'était aussi avant que Fudge ne s'en aperçoive il y a quelques années. On prétendait qu'il avait abusé de xérès lors du premier amendement qu'il aurait à adopter pour fêter sa promotion au Ministère et il aurait confondu les deux sorts...  
  
-...Le Ministère de la Magie : Mémoires et anecdotes, chapitre 14, paragraphe 7-3...  
  
-...Appendice 4B, page 1156. Moi aussi, j'adore les bouquins, Hermione. Ma bibliothèque s'étale sur 3 étages de 200m² complets.  
  
-La mienne se serre un peu sur 5 étagères, mais je vais sûrement demander à mon père de me construire une chambre que pour mes livres, répondit-elle. Elles rirent ensuite en ch?ur, comme si elles s'étaient toujours connues.  
  
Hermione était ravie. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, elle aurait une amie avec qui elle pourrait papoter boulot sans tomber 5 minutes après face à un zombie endormi. Ron ressentait à peu près la même chose. Bien sûr, Harry était passionné de Quidditch, mais pas spécifiquement des Canons de Chudley. Il aimait le Quidditch en tant que sport, mais pas une équipe en particulier. Et Ron aimait parler comme un "supporter".  
  
La vieille dame passa dans les couloirs et proposa à nouveau toutes sortes de bonbons.  
  
-J'offre la tournée, dit alors joyeusement Harry en sortant quelques Gallions d'or du fond de sa poche. Vas-y, Elanor, sers-toi, et surtout, ne te prive pas.  
  
-Fleur m'avait dit que ta générosité était au moins égale à ta célébrité. Je sais maintenant qu'elle avait raison, lui dit-elle alors que Harry rosissait des joues. Autant de considération de la part d'une fille, à part Hermione... c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Ils continuèrent à parler travail et Quidditch a un tel point qu'il ne voyaient pas le temps passer et il fallut l'arrivée de Seamus Finnigan et de Dean Thomas au moment de l'entrée en gare du Poudlard Express pour leur annoncer qu'il avaient intérêt à se changer dare-dare. C'est donc en courant langue à l'air qu'il attrapèrent la dernière diligence pour le château.  
  
Une fois arrivés, Hermione lui lança :  
  
-On se reverra peut-être plus tard !  
  
-Comment ça, peut-être ? Et...et puis pourquoi vous me lâchez ? lui demanda t-elle d'un air de fausse naïveté.  
  
-Fleur ne t'a pas dit pour la Répartition ? Il y a 4 maisons différentes à Poudlard et les nouveaux élèves doivent être répartis dans leurs maisons respectives selon des critères de qualités que seul le Choixpeau -- « Un chapeau magique » précisa t-elle devant l'air d'interrogation appuyé d'Elanor O_° -- : le courage pour Gryffondor, ceux qui ont l'envie d'apprendre partent à Serdaigle, les bosseurs se retrouvent à Poufsouffle, et les imbéciles heureux,.  
  
-..., Crétins... ajouta Ron.  
  
-..., Et débiles mentaux acheva Harry.  
  
-... Finissent à Serpentard. Tiens, en voilà un beau spécimen, la meilleure de tous, rigolait Hermione en montrant Pansy Parkinson, la petite amie officielle de Drago Malefoy.  
  
-Elle a la gueule de l'emploi, leur murmura Elanor avant de les quitter... pour un court instant, espérait-elle.  
  
C'est maintenant que l'appréhension la gagna. Après tout, qui lui disait qu'elle allait être envoyée à Gryffondor ? Elle pouvait tout aussi bien se retrouver à Serpentard... La peur la tenaillait et lui prenait les tripes. Elle avait réussi à se faire des amis, et à cause d'un stupide chapeau. elle risquait de ne plus les revoir ?!?  
  
-C'est insensé, comme dirait Fleur... Elle m'a dit tellement de bien de Harry, Ron et Hermione sont vraiment supers... Et mon destin dans cette école est lié à ce chapeau...  
  
-Les nouveaux élèves, suivez-moi donc pour la Répartition, leur annonça McGonagall alors que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvraient dans un grand vacarme.  
  
Elanor en traspirait, son c?ur battait la chamade. C'est pour revoir ses amis qu'elle voulait être répartie à Gryffondor.  
  
Mais elle ignorait que c'est dans cette salle que son destin à Poudlard se jouerait, par un simple vieux chapeau...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Voiiiiiiiiiiiiiilà, on me harcelait encore pour ce chapitre 2, le voilà ! Et chuis fier de moi ! De plus, je vous signale qu'il est 3h09 du mat', et qu'après 5 heures de communications non stop avec ma Mélusine à moâ, je peux vous dire que là, chuis saturé. Pas de Mélusine. Ôôôôô nonononnonon, ça jamais, ô grand jamais... *gloups*, mais de fiction. Donc, stand-by pour le moment. Sauf si on sait me convaincre...  
  
Lasy de Lys : Je ferais tout pour une review... Donc, te voilà servie. Et non, je ne suis pas drogué. Enfin, pas officiellement.  
  
Arwen Greenleaf : Hey ! Ici, c'est MOÂ le Maître des Potions, ici c'est MOÂ qui donne les ordres, COMPRIS ?  
  
...  
  
« Oui, maîtresssse Mélusine, j'arrive de suite vous nettoyer vos chaussures ».  
  
*sniiiiiiiiiiiif*  
  
*couic*  
  
:-P.  
  
Bon, blague à part (enfin, blague.), tu as peur de mourir idiote.  
  
...  
  
Huhu...  
  
Si j'me retenais pas, je...  
  
*SBAF !!*  
  
Ok, ok, j'arrête mes vannes vaseuses...  
  
Merci pour ta review, je vais la respecter volontiers.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Donc, voilà, chapitre 2 terminé, ... chapitre 3 enclenché, il devrait paraître plus vite que le 2.  
  
@+ tout le monde. Mélusine, gros bisous.  
  
SeveRogue, maître des Potions, et accessoirement du Monde. 


	4. 4ème épisode : la Répartition

-----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooooooooops !  
  
Il est déjà huit heures et demie, et je viens de m'apercevoir que je n'avais pas publié le chapitre ! Je suis en bonne voie pour le lynchage public... après tout ce que j'ai dit à mon SeveRogue... ^-^  
  
Tout d'abord, et même si personne n'en a rien à carrer, je suis super contente : j'ai ENFIN fini les cours du semestre. C'est vrai quoi, à la fac y a pas de vacances pour la Toussaint ! Trois semaines de répit avant les partiels, mmmh...  
  
Pour la petite anecdote, sachez que ce chapitre est le premier à avoir été écrit ; il m'est venu comme ça, je l'ai envoyé à Chupa-Poops (il va me tuer, c'est certain) qui l'a aimé, et de fil en aiguille il nous a pondu un bô chapitre 2 ! ^-^  
  
En fait nous savons ce qui va se passer, alors ne vous inquiétez pas ! ;-)  
  
Sinon, je fais de gros, que dis-je (« c'est un roc ! c'est un pic ! c'est un cap ! que dis-je, un cap - c'est une péninsule ! ») d'énooormes bisous à tous nos revieweurs, si gentils. ah, qu'on est bien lorsqu'on se sent adulé ^-^  
  
Bon, je mets un début à ce chapitre et je vous l'envoie (oui, j'ai une drôle de façon d'écrire mes chapitres, je sais).  
  
J'ai dit que les persos n'étaient pas à moi ?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----  
  
La Conjonction des Astres  
  
-----  
  
Chapitre troisième  
  
-----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
« Allez, ne fais pas cette tête ! » fit Ron en lui lançant une bourrade affectueuse. « Il ne faut pas t'angoisser. Tu seras sûrement à Gryffondor, sympathique et jolie comme tu es ! » Elanor fit un petit sourire tendu. Du coin de l'?il, elle avait vu Hermione avaler de travers, et se promit de faire quelque chose pour ces deux-là. Elle élargit alors son sourire. Ron avait raison, point n'était besoin de paniquer, elle serait sûrement avec eux. Ils avaient plein de points communs, et puis de toute façon il n'était pas question qu'elle mette les pieds à Serpentard. Pas seulement parce qu'Harry et les autres ne lui en avaient pas dit que du bien, mais aussi à cause des regards torves que lui lançaient une bonne partie de la gent féminine de ladite maison. En fait, le seul garçon qu'elle jugeait utilisable était assis à côté d'une horrible fille au faciès de pékinois.  
  
Elanor se pencha vers Hermione. « Qui est le joli garçon à côté de cette brune insipide, là-bas ? Celui qui a les cheveux en arrière et une bouche rouge ? »  
  
Elle avait dû dire quelque chose de particulièrement terrible, car sa voisine ouvrit des yeux ronds qu'elle cligna plusieurs fois, la bouche ouverte. Ron, toujours à l'affût du moindre mouvement de la brunette, se pencha sur son épaule.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, 'Mione ? »  
  
Hermione referma la bouche avec difficulté. « Elanor trouve Malefoy mignon. »  
  
Ron ouvrit la bouche à son tour. Elanor ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un certain agacement. « Ben quoi ? Je le trouve à croquer, c'est tout »  
  
Harry vint s'incruster dans leur conversation. « Oh ! oui, il est adorable. Jusqu'à ce qu'il te traite de Sang-de-bourbe, ou qu'il te fasse tomber de ton balai. »  
  
Ron renchérit. « C'est un sale petit prétentieux, bête et vicelard. Et je connais un sacré bon paquet de gens honnêtes qui seraient ravis de lui offrir une concession au boulevard des allongés *»  
  
Hermione ne fronça qu'à peine les sourcils. « Fais attention à Malefoy, Elanor. Il est dangereux. D'ailleurs, tout le monde sait que son père est un partisan de Tu-sais-qui »  
  
Elanor, mi-intriguée, mi-amusée, secoua la tête en faisant voler ses longs cheveux en tous sens, et s'écria avec bonne humeur : « Oh oh ! Je vois que vous ne manquez pas d'amis ! La célébrité semble être une alliée bien peu fidèle, Harry* ! » Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air de feinte indignation. « Si vous critiquez trop ce pauvre chou, je vais me faire un devoir d'aller le réconforter. »  
  
Ron fit une grimace éloquente. « Tu n'as aucun goût »  
  
« Oh ! » fit Elanor avec un sourire en coin, « tu en as beaucoup toi- même... mais tu manques de créativité » Ron parut ahuri, mais le sourire d'Harry s'étira d'une oreille à l'autre.  
  
« Chut ! » fit alors Hermione. « La Cérémonie commence. Elanor, tu devrais y aller maintenant »  
  
Elanor acquiesça. Le c?ur battant la chamade, elle se dirigea vers la masse des jeune élèves, qui la regardaient avec curiosité de sous leurs chapeaux pointus.  
  
  
  
----------  
  
  
  
« Amaury, Roderick » lut la Directrice adjointe d'une voix forte. Elanor respira à fond. Un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds blé et aux innombrables taches de son trottina vers le tabouret.  
  
Les enfants se succédaient, et le vieux Choixpeau faisaient d'eux des élèves. Lorsque vint le tour de « Burglecut, Bridget », elle supposa qu'on la ferait passer en dernier. Après de nombreuses Répartitions (elle nota qu'il y avait beaucoup de Poufsouffle ), elle était moins tremblante, mais toujours éperonnée par l'appréhension.  
  
Quand enfin « Younger, Cole* » fut envoyé à Serpentard, Elanor sentait la mort approcher à grands pas ; elle jeta un coup d'?il à ses nouveaux amis - Hermione lui faisait de petits signes et Harry arborait un sourire chaleureux. Elle leva le pouce en forme de réponse.  
  
  
  
  
  
Malgré son apparente insouciance, Elanor se sentait prête à tourner de l'?il d'une minute à l'autre. Ron avait dit cela en plaisantant, mais elle était vraiment angoissée. Bien que le silence dans la Grande Salle ne fût, semblait-il, jamais total - on percevait toujours quelques chuchotis à chaque table - le brouhaha général s'était mué en murmure, tandis que grandissait la terreur sa terreur. Elle détestait se sentir ainsi observée, et tous ses yeux tournés vers elle lui semblaient autant de créatures hostiles qui l'auraient suivie puis acculée dans quelque recoin sombre de son propre esprit. Elle était à présent seule au milieu de l'allée centrale, juste devant l'estrade, un peu en retrait, affreusement consciente d'être une cible parfaite pour toutes sortes de regards. Elle dépassait les autres Répartis de trois bonnes têtes.  
  
La voix claire et vibrante du professeur MacGonagall retentit à nouveau.  
  
  
  
« Exceptionnellement, nous accueillons ce soir une nouvelle élève »  
  
  
  
Elanor aurait bien voulu être la victime des jumeaux Weasley et rapetisser jusqu'à ne plus atteindre la table. Mais elle était plutôt grande et sa mince silhouette se découpait nettement à la lueur des chandelles suspendues ; elle se contenta donc de baisser modestement les yeux, espérant que personne n'irait poser quoi que ce soit sur ses joues - le quoi que ce soit y eût immédiatement fondu.  
  
« Mademoiselle Aréthuse, Elanor voudrait-elle bien s'approcher ? Le Choixpeau vous répartira directement en cinquième année »  
  
Les lèvres tremblantes et les jambes mal assurées, Elanor gagna l'estrade du Choixpeau, sous des centaines d'yeux attentifs. Avant de s'asseoir, elle croisa le regard de Dumbledore, le vieux et bienveillant directeur de l'école. Cela la rasséréna un peu, parce qu'elle le trouvait très doux et gentil, comme un grand-père. Plus calme qu'auparavant, elle s'assit sur le tabouret de chêne. Au moment où MacGonagall posait le Choixpeau sur sa tête, Elanor se vit observée par l'un des professeurs, Rogue. Harry Ron et Hermione lui avaient parlé de lui, et en terme moins que laudatifs ; mais il ne paraissait pas aussi horrible qu'il lui avait été décrit : il la fixait juste avec une attention soutenue, les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme s'il essayait désespérément de se rappeler où il l'avait déjà vue. Elanor, elle, le rencontrait pour la première fois ; et elle trouvait pourtant quelque chose de familier et de rassurant dans ce visage pâle et acéré. Elle détourna le regard pour fixer droit devant elle d'un air aussi déterminé que possible, et se redressa avec autant de fermeté qu'elle pût en trouver.  
  
Le brusque mouvement que fit le vieux chapeau lui arracha un sursaut. Elle essaya de se concentrer pour chasser son trouble. Une sorte de bouche improvisée dans une déchirure de l'étoffe usée s'ouvrit. Mais la voix qu'entendit Elanor parvenait directement à son esprit.  
  
« Etrange... vraiment étrange » dit le Choixpeau.  
  
Quoi ? pensa Elanor, qui sentait la panique refluer comme une vague.  
  
« Tu es incomplète ! » répondit le Choixpeau.  
  
Quoi ?! fit Elanor, douloureusement consciente de son manque d'originalité.  
  
« Vous êtes divisées... seules et faibles, désemparées... »  
  
Je ne comprend rien à ce que vous dites ! Je suis seule sous ce... vous ! Elle ne comprenait, en effet, absolument rien.  
  
« Qu'attends-tu pour rejoindre ta moitié ? Blanc et noir, vous êtes incomplètes » répéta-t-il.  
  
Près d'elle, Elanor vit le professeur MacGonagall esquisser un geste en direction de la masse des élèves, l'air visiblement étonné. La foule , pour une fois, observait un silence total.  
  
Je suis ici pour être Répartie pensa Elanor avec plus de fermeté. Alors Répartissez-moi, qu'on en finisse.   
  
Le Choixpeau parut considérer la question durant ce qui sembla une éternité ; enfin il lui susurra : « Tu devrais être parmi ceux qui penchent pour le côté sombre, mais ils ont travaillé contre toi... » Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait, encore ? « ...Mais telle qu'en un miroir, l'image est inversée... Puisque ton sort en a décidé ainsi, nous allons toi aussi t'intervertir. Voyons, il vaut mieux t'envoyer à... GRYFFONDOR ! »  
  
  
  
Elanor pensa un instant que son c?ur allait exploser de joie. A la table des Gryffondor, Harry Ron et Hermione applaudissaient à tout rompre. Le c?ur léger, elle alla les rejoindre. A la table des professeurs, Rogue avait toujours les sourcils froncés. Essayant quelque chose, Elanor lui fit un petit sourire. Il eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle songea, avec son euphorie toute nouvelle, qu'il devait s'agir du manque d'habitude. Toute forme d'inquiétude s'était envolée : à présent, elle se sentait merveilleusement bien, et s'aperçut qu'elle avait faim ; elle aurait avalé un dragon. Une jolie fille rousse qu'elle identifia comme la jeune s?ur de Ron lui fit une place à son côté, et elles entamèrent une discussion gaie et animée sur la gent masculine de Serdaigle.  
  
La Cérémonie de Répartition continuait. Soudain, le chahut retomba quelque peu. Comme les autres, les Gryffondor levèrent le nez vers la source de l'étonnement général. Il s'agissait du professeur MacGonagall qui, venant d'envoyer, par l'intermédiaire du Choixpeau, un petit garçon rougissant mais déterminé à Poufsouffle, s'était interrompue pour relire son parchemin. Elle fronça les sourcils, secoua la tête d'un air suspicieux, chercha des yeux quelqu'un dans la foule et, l'ayant enfin trouvé, s'éclaircit la gorge :  
  
  
  
« Eh ! bien, il semble qu'il nous faille - cela ne s'est jamais vue - Répartir un autre élève en cours d'année. Miss... Lönewenster, Cassandra ? »  
  
  
  
Elanor qui papotait avec Ginny fut durement rappelée à la réalité par le coude gauche de Ron.  
  
Vers l'estrade s'avançait une jolie jeune fille, grande et mince, aux longs cheveux bouclés, à la peau pâle et aux yeux qui semblaient du noir le plus profond...  
  
Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se trouva à court de mots ; Ron, lui, ouvrait des yeux ronds ; Hermione semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Et Harry... Harry, lui, scruta attentivement la nouvelle venue qui, indifférente aux regards, coiffait le Choixpeau que lui tendait une MacGonagall interdite, puis se pencha par-dessus son assiette pour observer Elanor ; puis il se redressa pour regarder à nouveau la jeune fille inconnue. Quant à Elanor... elle résuma l'opinion générale au moment où, et tandis que la jeune fille sur l'estrade était envoyée à « SERPENTARD ! », elle s'écria, balbutiante et pétrifiée :  
  
« Mais... Mais c'est MOI ! »  
  
  
  
  
  
A suivre...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*boulevard des allongés : un hommage à ma sacrée grand-mère, avec qui j'ai vécu, et qui a une valise pleine de ces expressions pittoresques... merci Baba ^_^  
  
*« la célébrité est une alliée bien peu fidèle » : mais où avez-vous déjà entendu cette phrase ? O_o héhéhé...  
  
*savez-vous qui était le véritable Cole Younger ? le cousin de Jesse James ! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Voilà, tout est fini. Il est dix heures, je vais pouvoir aller me rincer l'?il devant des photos de Draco (Q_o)  
  
Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, et accessoirement une bonne lecture.  
  
Bises à tous, et merci encore pour vos mots adorables.  
  
Mel  
  
  
  
----- 


	5. 5ème épisode : Révélation, Pile

**5**

**La Conjonction des Astres**

**Cinquième épisode**

**« une Révélation »**

**Première partie**

**« Pile »**

**Note :**

Avant toute chose, il me faut vous présenter mes excuses les plus plates, et sur un grand plateau d'argent, pour ce si épouvantable retard. Ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui nous manque, mais SeveRogue ne rentre de vacances que le 30, et il m'a déjà fait exploser mon forfait… non que je le regrette, d'ailleurs.

Toujours est-il que je n'ai pas fait grand chose ces derniers temps, et je vous prie humblement de bien vouloir m'excuser. Ceci étant dit, j'ai posté un chapitre de WW&S, ma traduction de Nytd, et je vais bientôt envoyer la seconde partie de ce cinquième épisode, qui s'intitule _Face_. Il n'était pas dans mon idée de faire une telle chose, mais j'ai dû réécrire ce chapitre et ai donc décidé d'y apporter quelques modifications, pour différer de l'original. SeveRogue à son retour devrait se charger du… hola ! du chapitre 7, puisqu'il était prévu que j'écrive le 6. voilà le programme…

En attendant, j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable Noël, et je lève mon verre à la prospérité de Cassie et Elanor, les jumelles diaboliques…

En aurais-je trop dit ?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tu es une vilaine fille, Elanor Aréthuse. Et pour cela je vais t'envoyer à SERPENTARD !_

Elanor se dressa sur son lit en hurlant.

Oh, c'est pas vrai… 

Quel réveil ! Pour un premier jour d'école, voilà qui était réussi. Quoique quelque peu… brutal. La jeune fille s'étira voluptueusement, bâillant aux corneilles. Elle se demanda un instant où elle se trouvait, en quel jour et…

L'heure ! 

7h36. Ouf. On sauvait les meubles. Elanor passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux emmêlés par la nuit.

Et au travail… 

Elanor se pencha pour apercevoir les autres lits. « Hermione ? Tu es l… »

A l'évidence, le lit d'Hermione était vide. Tout comme ceux de Lavande et Parvati en fait, il n'y avait pas un chat dans la grande pièce aux rideaux rouges. Le dortoir était baigné d'une lumière pâle que laissait filtrer une immense fenêtre. Mais la moindre parcelle de soleil était défragmentée en une multitude de petits rayons écarlates, et les veines du bois serpentaient entre les étincelles de la dorure. Elanor sourit avec bonheur. Elle adorait cet endroit. Oui. Elle n'y avait passé qu'une nuit, mais elle était sûre qu'il allait convenir pour les trois dernières années qu'il lui restait à faire. Poudlard… qu'importait l'Angleterre et ses journées grises : elle était ici à sa place, quoi qu'il advienne.

Elanor se leva enfin, et se rendit pieds nus jusqu'à son coffre. Elle saisit son _Manuel des Sorts Utiles et Quotidiens_, qu'elle ouvrit à la page indiquée par un bout de parchemin comme « Matin », qu'elle lut avec attention. « Ah ! j'ai trouvé. » Elanor s'empara de sa baguette restée sur sa table de chevet, alla à un grand miroir en pied disposé au mur d'en face, puis respira profondément. _Hum. _Elle dirigea la mince houssine vers ses cheveux embrouillés.

_« Melis Inversa »_ prononça-t-elle d'une voix ferme et claire. Aussitôt elle sentit un agréable chatouillis se répandre sur tout son cuir chevelu, et sur l'entière longueur de ses mèches brunes. De longues boucles sombres retombèrent alors en souplesse sur ses épaules, et son reflet qui la contemplait le sourcil froncé s'écria : « Excellent, ce sort ! Tu devrais le conseiller à Miss Granger. »

« Zut ! j'allais oublier Hermione et les autres ! » s'écria Elanor. Elle saisit sa cape jetée au pied du lit et s'enfuit en courant par la porte du dortoir.

« Ah ! te voilà ! J'ai bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais ! » dit Hermione en levant le nez de son manuel d'Arithmancie.

Elanor échoua à réprimer un bâillement sonore. Ron eut un sourire triomphal. « Bonjour aussi » dit-elle avec bonne humeur. « Je suis un peu… hmmm… ensuquée. Mais je ne raterais pour rien au monde cette merveilleuse première journée de classe. » Elle s'interrompit, le temps de voler un morceau de croissant à Harry. « Alors ? Par quoi est-ce qu'on commence ? »

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Tu n'as pas appris ton emploi du temps par cœur ?! Je sais bien qu'on ne l'a reçu qu'hier… »

Ron levait déjà les yeux au ciel (magique) lorsque l'attention du petit groupe fut distraite par une détonation sonore. Un garçon à la figure ronde était assis, pétrifié, devant ce qui restait du petit pain qu'il avait tenté de manger. Ses cheveux étaient dressés un peu partout sur sa tête, et son visage noirci par l'explosion. A sa gauche, un autre garçon de plus petite taille avait piqué du nez dans son assiette, secoué par un incoercible fou rire. Ce que son voisin, un garçon noir d'une quinzaine d'années, mit à profit pour lui voler son pain au chocolat.

« Elanor » fit Hermione d'un ton accablé, « je te présente Neville, Seamus et Dean »

Les trois garçons relevèrent la tête de concert, et sourirent à l'unisson.

« Salut » dit Neville, encore hébété.

« Enchanté ! » affirma Seamus, aux anges.

« Très jolie. » apprécia Dean avec un coup de coude dans les côtes de son camarade.

Elanor leur fit à tous trois un sourire enjôleur. « J'aime définitivement cet endroit » dit-elle avec une expression de pur ravissement. Et ce fut toute la table qui éclata en sourires ravis.

Le petit-déjeuner était décidément une expérience plaisante. Elanor bavardait avec une demi-douzaine de personnes à la fois, dont Ginny, la jeune sœur de Ron, picorait de délicieux croissants et riait aux anecdotes racontées par ses nouveaux amis. Ron lui parlait du Maître des Potions, allégorie vivante de la maison Serpentard.

« Brrr… » fit Elanor avec un frisson joyeux. « Je n'ai vraiment aucune hâte à rencontrer tous ces tristes sires… » Elle s'interrompit, le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à Ginny, et enchaîna : « …sauf peut-être Draco Malefoy »

Ginny pouffa, mais Hermione la dévisagea avec horreur. Quand à Ron et à Harry, il la fixait comme s'ils la voyaient pour la première fois.

« Tu… tu sais de qui tu parles ? » fit Harry avec sérieux.

« Oh ! oui. » répliqua Elanor avec espièglerie. « Du plus beau mec de Serpentard » Ginny était à présent écarlate, et les autres ébahis. Ron fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, Ginny ? » Sa sœur s'abstint de tout commentaire : elle glissait lentement sur le banc, secouée par un fou rire silencieux.

« Je crois que Ginny veut dire qu'elle est entièrement d'accord avec moi » répondit Elanor à sa place, avec une joie évidente.

« En tout cas » fit remarquer Harry, « elle là-bas n'est peut-être pas de ta famille, mais elle a les mêmes goûts que toi » Il parlait de la jeune fille brune assise à côté de Malefoy, à la table des Serpentard.

Elanor redevint sérieuse. « Non, elle n'est pas de ma famille. Enfin, j'espère »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Elanor détourna les yeux un instant, se mordant les lèvres. Elle cilla, puis respira longuement. Hermione regretta sa question en apercevant la douleur marquer son visage.

« Ne dis rien » dit Harry, en posant une main amicale et compatissante sur le bras d'Elanor. Hermione avait l'air réellement ennuyée, et Ron se pencha pour sourire gentiment en manière de réconfort.

« Si » dit enfin Elanor. « Je vais vous raconter »

Elanor passait la brosse dans ses longs cheveux bruns d'un air rêveur. « Tu crois qu'il parlait de moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Anne en haussant les épaules. « Mais ça en avait tout l'air. » Elle eut un sourire malicieux. « Toi, tu parles beaucoup de lui »

« Oh ! ça va. Non, nous n'avons fait que nous excuser après nous être littéralement tombés dessus… » Elle lança un regard torve à Anne et son habituel air narquois, marque déposée. Elle ajouta, après réflexion : « …un peu plus, peut-être. »

Elle reposa sa brosse avec agacement. « Enfin ! tu dois avouer qu'il ne fait pas beaucoup d'efforts ! »

Anne leva les yeux au ciel avec un air de fatalité comique. « Les hommes, ma chérie ! Tu es bonne pour lui faire une déclaration enflammée »

Elanor haussa un sourcil inquisiteur. « J'espère que tu n'es qu'à moitié sérieuse. Je détesterais faire ça. Je suis très vieille école, tu sais ! »

Anne lui tira la langue avec jubilation.

« A propos d'école… tu as vu l'heure ?! »

Elanor sursauta. « Zut ! on va être en retard. »

Anne soupira avec une affliction aussi outrée que feinte. « Allez, viens. On va rêver au Prince Charmant du fond de notre lit à nous. »

Elle prit Elanor par la main et l'entraîna en bas des escaliers de marbre. Là, un grand rassemblement d'élèves attendait d'être envoyé dans des régions distinctes de la France. Les uns partaient en train, les autres prenaient un Portoloin. Tel était le cas d'Anne et Elanor, qui venait de terminer leur quatrième année à Beauxbâtons et s'apprêtaient à repartir chez elles. Elanor vivait dans une banlieue moldue   ses parents avaient toujours prétendu qu'il était plus efficace de se dissimuler au beau milieu de la foule plutôt que derrière un tout petit arbre. Et ils avaient toujours tenu à ce que leur fille unique connaisse tout du monde Moldu.

Elanor se savait adoptée   ses parents ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants, et l'avaient recueillie alors qu'elle n'était qu'une toute petite fille. Pour elle, cela ne faisait aucune différence :  elle les aimait comme cela. Et elle était toujours heureuse, bien qu'adorant l'école, de revenir chaque été à la petite maison de briques rouges où elle avait passé une grande partie de son enfance.

Elanor fit de grands signes à sa meilleure amie, qui s'éloignait vers un autre groupe. Elles s'étaient promis de correspondre par hibou postal. Enfin, elle-même se dirigea à grands pas vers le responsable des Portoloins pour sa région. Elle s'approcha à l'appel de son nom.

« Je suis navré, Miss Aréthuse, mais il semblerait que nous n'ayons plus assez de Portoloins. »

Chaque objet était ensorcelé de manière à conduire dans une région particulière mais ils étaient plus maniables que la plupart des instruments du même genre, et pour éviter la complexité d'un système univalent, modifiables. On pouvait donner différentes directions, du moment qu'elles se trouvaient sur la liste établie lors de l'inscription à l'école. Une sélection opérée magiquement était réalisée pour qu'aucune confusion ne soit alors possible, et une série de Portoloins fabriqués. Et parfois, il arrivait la même chose qu'à Elanor : les Portoloins n'ayant pas été conçus en nombre suffisant, des élèves se trouvaient bloqués jusqu'à la fin des opérations, attendant qu'un adulte soit disponible pour un Transplanement.

Elanor soupira, dépitée. Ce genre de désagrément était quand même rare, et ne lui était personnellement jamais arrivé. Elle regardait avec un sentiment de déception grandissant les groupes voisins se réduire.

« Enfin, c'est insensé ! »

Une très belle jeune fille blonde s'approchait d'Elanor à grands pas, rejetant constamment ses longs cheveux vers l'arrière.

« Bonsoir, Fleur » dit Elanor avec un pauvre sourire.

« Tu n'as pas de Portoloin ? » interrogea la semi-Vélane. 

« Non »

« Quel manque d'organisation ! » s'exclama sa camarade. « Je prend le train. Je dois y aller – bonnes vacances quand même, Ellie. Tu pourras transplaner, comme ça. »

Elle partit, faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux dorés. Elanor eut un sourire intérieur. Elle aimait beaucoup Fleur, avec son mauvais caractère, ses belles manières et son grand cœur. Elanor était trop jeune d'un an pour se rendre au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais Fleur qui en était revenue transformée lui avait parlé en détail du grand château, du grand lac, du grand parc et du petit 'Arry. Et Elanor s'était promis de se rendre un jour en Angleterre pour visiter Poudlard.

Elanor soupira. Elle soupira même beaucoup pendant les trois heures que dura son attente. Enfin, il n'y eut plus un étudiant sur le terrain, et un jeune homme s'approcha d'elle.

« Bonsoir, je m'appelle Daniel » dit-il en tendant une main que serra Elanor. « On m'a chargé de te ramener chez toi sans Portoloin. Tu as tes bagages ? »

Elanor désigna le petit sac à main noir où toutes ses affaires avaient été rangées après Réduction. « Voilà » dit-elle.

« Très bien » approuva Daniel. « Maintenant, tu tiens ma main, oui, celle-là, et tu tiens ta baguette serrée dans l'autre main – voilà, comme ça. Concentre-toi… Tu n'as pas peur ? Bien. Prête ? On y va ! »

Elanor ferma les yeux. c'était plus agréable qu'un Portoloin, qui vous tirait le nombril. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle serrait toujours la main de Daniel, mais elle se trouvait dans le petit square où la déposait habituellement son Portoloin. Elle lâcha le jeune homme, et lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. Il fit de même, mais effleura au passage ses lèvres d'un baiser timide. Puis il sourit, et transplana.

« Wow » fit Elanor à haute voix. « Elle avait raison après tout… c'était bien de moi qu'il parlait ! »

Elanor empoigna armes et bagages, et tourna les talons en direction de la maison familiale.

Elle n'était pas arrivée au dernier virage qu'un mouvement attira son attention. A une dizaine de mètres, des formes noires s'agitaient. Elanor se rendit compte avec inquiétudes qu'elles venaient dans sa direction. Elle se figea au milieu de la rue, ses jambes refusant de la porter. Un pressentiment, terrible mais confus, venait de l'étreindre.

Lorsque les formes noires arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Elanor put voir qu'il s'agissait d'hommes encagoulés, vêtus de longues capes. _Sorciers, _songea-t-elle aussitôt. Elle aurait voulu fuir, mais elle se sentait ancrée au sol. Sa main droite était crispée sur la courroie de son sac à main, et elle aurait été bien incapable de prononcer quelque formule magique que ce soit. Elle avait les yeux démesurément agrandis, fixés sur le groupe en mouvement. Elle crut entendre des paroles qui ressemblaient à « Moldue… il faut… stupéfixée… » mais aucun des hommes ne lui jeta de sort. L'un d'eux la bouscula, et sa lourde cape glissa par côté. Il la remonta prestement, laissant à la jeune fille le temps d'apercevoir une main entièrement recouverte d'argent, et qui brillait férocement sous les rayons de lune. Ils disparurent au coin de la rue, et Elanor reprit lentement conscience.

La nuit.  Le silence. Le chaos.

Elanor courut de toute ses forces jusqu'à sa maison. Ses pires appréhensions se retrouvèrent confirmées lorsqu'elle aperçut la porte d'entrée, béant sur le salon silencieux.

Et sur le sol…

Elanor se laissa tomber à genoux.

Maman… Papa… 

Elanor enfouit dans une serviette son visage trempé de larmes. Hermione qui, assise à sa droite, était depuis un moment figée les deux mains sur la bouche, se rapprocha d'elle et lui passa un bras consolateur autour du cou. Harry avait lui-même un air presque aussi douloureux qu'elle, et semblait fort absorbé par le contenu de son assiette. Ron d'abord hésitant, se décida à lui prendre la main par-dessus l'assiette de son voisin. Lequel releva le nez et se tourna vers elle.

« Je sais ce que… ce que ça peut être » dit-il. Elanor lui rendit un faible sourire. Elle serra la main de Ron et tira affectueusement une mèche des cheveux touffus de sa voisine, laquelle desserra légèrement son étreinte. Elanor passa une main encore mal assurée dans ses lourdes boucles brunes et inspira lentement.

« Ce n'est rien » Elle sourit à nouveau. « Vous ne pouviez pas savoir » Elle eut un autre sourire, quelque peu cynique. « C'est ce qu'on dit dans ces cas-là, non ? »

Hermione eut l'air assez gêné. « Sans doute, mais tu n'aurais pas dû avoir à le dire. Je crois… enfin, je suis désolée… tout est de ma faute. »

Elanor prit une expression exagérément douloureuse. « C'est vrai » Hermione sembla complètement perdue. « Mais j'ai décidé de te pardonner » Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement parfaitement audible. Ron fronça les sourcils avec un soupçon de perplexité. Ça doit être de l'humour français. » fit-il en forme d'explication. Harry leva les yeux au plafond magique. Puis il se tourna vers sa voisine et s'accouda avec l'air de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à entendre une histoire passionnante.

« Et… comment t'es-tu retrouvé à Poudlard ? »

Elanor, soudain sérieuse, tourna ses grands yeux sombres en direction de son voisin avec un air de défi.

« Le Survivant se méfierait-il de moi ? » dit-elle avec une pointe de sécheresse. Harry haussa les sourcils.

« Disons que depuis quelques temps beaucoup de gens racontent des histoires terribles à leur propos, et je finis avec une nuit en moins et un ennemi en plus. »

Les mains d'Hermione firent leur retour vers ses lèvres, tandis que Ron laissait échapper une exclamation. Elanor serra les dents avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à du mépris, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire à l'encontre d'Harry. Elle se contenta de mâchonner le bout de sa manche d'un air pensif. Puis elle se tourna vers Hermione, ignorant les garçons.

« Je n'en ai parlé à personne jusqu'à présent, mais je me rend compte que j'aurais peut-être dû. » Elle fit une courte pause, le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à Harry, qui semblait partagé entre la colère, la gêne et une sorte d'obstination douloureuse. Ron avait complètement cessé toute activité nourricière pour l'écouter parler – fait rare selon les pensées d'Hermione. Elanor se reprit.

« Cela s'est passé quelques jours plus tard – je n'ai pas compté, je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qui s'était passé. On a enterré mes parents dans un cimetière moldu, parce que les leurs avaient tenu à y être. Je n'ai pas connu mes grands-parents, et je sais seulement qu'ils travaillaient à la protection des Moldus. Je crois que quelqu'un dans la famille a épousé des non-sorciers, d'ailleurs. Enfin, l'enterrement s'est déroulé rapidement, parce qu'ils étaient seuls il y avait bien quelques collègues, un Auror qui s'était chargé de l'enquête, et mon amie Anne. Elle a dû partir, et je suis restée seule au cimetière pour arranger les fleurs – je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser ce qui s'était passé. » Elanor fronça les sourcils, parlant plus pour elle-même désormais. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé… « C'est à ce moment qu'un homme habillé d'un très long manteau noir s'est approché de moi. Il m'a tendu une lettre sans un mot, un parchemin cacheté écrit à l'encre verte, comme s'il savait qui j'étais. J'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il était sorcier – je _sais _ce genre de choses – et je me méfiais, parce que je savais déjà que c'était des sorciers qui avaient assassiné mes parents. Mais il avait une voix étrange, très douce, on aurait dit du velours noir. Il m'a parlé très vite, comme s'il voulait à la fois se dépêcher et me faire comprendre le plus de choses possible. Il m'a dit quelque chose comme " Vous lirez la lettre plus tard, mais vous devez suivre toutes les instructions. Sachez pour l'instant que vos protecteurs ne sont pas morts pour rien, ils ont été tués par des Mangemorts. C'est vous qu'ils cherchent. Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité maintenant. Lisez la lettre et allez à Poudlard, là est votre place. " et il est parti dans un grand tourbillon de robes noires. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? J'ai pris la lettre et je suis partie. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre ? » interrogea finalement Ron, qui buvait les paroles d'Elanor. Celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil au Directeur, plongé dans une discussion animée à la table des professeurs.

« Il y avait une convocation à Poudlard pour une cinquième année d'études, ainsi qu'une courte lettre m'informant que je trouverai peut-être des réponses ici, en Angleterre. Des réponses… concernant ma vraie mère. »

« Ta quoi ? » fit Ron, l'air un peu perdu.

« Ma mère. » dit Elanor. « J'ai été adoptée »

------------------------------------------------

Déjà fini ? Courage, bientôt la deuxième partie… en attendant, vous pouvez toujours tergiverser sur cette étrange révélation, et sur les différentes relations désormais nées entre les personnages…

Bon creusage de cervelle ! ^^

Mélusine.


	6. 6ème épisode : Révélation, Face

La Conjonction des Astres

**Cinquième épisode**

**« une Révélation »**

**Deuxième partie**

**« Face »**

**Note :**

Voici la seconde partie du cinquième chapitre… j'aurais pu les mettre ensemble, mais cela vaut finalement mieux comme ça. J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que la structure est totalement modifiée, et l'histoire personnelle des deux filles également. Je vais publier le chapitre 6, mais j'aimerais bien des reviews pour récompenser douloureuuux effort…

Biz et bonne lecture. Mailez-moi en cas de questionnage intensif ! ^^ (ptisachem@wanadoo.fr)

Bonne lecture !

Mel

---------------------------------------------------------

« Face » 

« Dépêchez-vous, bon sang ! »

Un groupe de Gryffondors marchaient d'un pas vif en direction du cours de Métamorphose. Une jeune fille brune aux cheveux emmêlés courait presque au devant de la troupe, mais les deux garçons – l'un était roux, et l'autre avait une tignasse noire – ne se pressaient que moyennement. En queue de peloton suivait une fille aux longs cheveux bouclés, dont les grands yeux noirs ne cessaient de se poser sur tout ce qu'ils rencontraient. Elle avait l'air émerveillée – et surtout, nouvelle.

« Mesdemoiselles… Messieurs… Belle journée ! »

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, souvent surnommé – à son grand dam – Nick « Quasi-sans-tête », s'inclina galamment devant le petit groupe. La jolie brune pila net, sa bouche formant un o parfait. Satisfait de son petit succès, le fantôme des Gryffondor se tourna vers le garçon aux lunettes rondes.

« Cher Monsieur Potter, je voulais vous féliciter pour votre remarquable performance de l'an dernier. Et – » Sir Nicholas fit une pause bienvenue « vous me voyez navré de votre… mésaventure… » Il se détourna un instant pour faire un signe élégant à la belle inconnue. « …mais je vois que Poudlard gagne cette année en charme… » Il eut un sourire radieux à l'encontre de la jeune fille, qui laissa échapper un rire cristallin. Toutes les personnes présentes eurent l'impression d'avoir avalé une gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

Harry cilla un certain nombre de fois. Puis il se tourna presque mécaniquement vers sa nouvelle amie.

« Heu… Elanor, voici Nick – enfin, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. » Il papillonna de nouveau derrière ses lunettes.

« Enchantée » fit Elanor, qui tendit la main – puis la retira aussitôt en rougissant. Elle eut à nouveau ce rire clair et frais. Ron eut l'air ravi, Harry cessa de cligner des yeux, et Hermione elle-même desserra l'étreinte qu'elle portait sur son cartable.

Le courtois ectoplasme s'inclina avec grâce – tout en prenant bien soin de tenir sa tête – et dit avec un nouveau sourire « Nick sera amplement suffisant, ma chère. Au plaisir de vous revoir. »

Et il disparut à travers un des grands murs de pierre.

Elanor avait l'air ravi d'une toute petite fille, et Hermione dut la tirer par la main d'un geste brusque pour lui faire recouvrer ses esprits.

« Maintenant, on est en retard » bougonna-t-elle. Ron leva les yeux au ciel, s'attirant un regard meurtrier. Harry tenta de tempérer les choses.

« On est pas en retard, Hermione. On arrivera juste à l'heure. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour traîner ! Je voulais avoir des places. » fit-elle d'une voix aiguë.

« Des places ! » s'exclama Ron, en la dévisageant avec stupeur. « Pourquoi faire ?! »

Harry et Elanor éclatèrent de rire. Ils se tournèrent vers Hermione, qui paraissait totalement abasourdie. Ron les fixa les uns après les autres.

« Ben quoi … qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma d'un coup sec, sans prendre la peine de répondre. Elle fronça les sourcils et les dépassa tous, l'air buté. Ron agrippa le bras d'Harry.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Elanor sourit et posa sur le bras du rouquin une main consolatrice. « Je crois qu'Hermione se fait du souci pour tout le monde, et qu'elle a l'impression qu'on ne l'écoute jamais. C'est très énervant. »

Ron fit de grands gestes avec les bras, ce qui fit lâcher prise à la jeune fille. Elle mit les mains dans ses manches et, tout en marchant, poursuivit à sa place.

« Tu sais Ron, Hermione n'est pas qu'un rat de bibliothèque…

« Mais je sais ! je –

« Non, tu ne sais pas ! c'est une fille, Ron. Une _fille._ Il faut s'occuper d'elle, tu vois, la faire rire, s'inquiéter, lui faire des compliments… toute cette sorte de choses. Lui prêter une certaine forme d'attention. Et en principe, c'est le garçon qui est censé prendre l'initiative –

« Mais non ! » Ron avait l'air scandalisé. « C'est elle qui… QUOI ?! »

Harry soupira. « Laisse, Elanor. Il finira bien par comprendre un jour. » Il prit le bras d'Elanor, laissant Ron grommeler derrière eux quelque chose qui ressemblait à « …pas compris… les filles…initiative… », les oreilles aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

---------------------------------------------

Ils rejoignirent Hermione au seuil de la salle de classe. Elle était assise très droite, le nez au vent, et ne se dérida qu'à peine lorsque sa camarade prit place à ses côtés. Elanor lui lança un clin d'œil espiègle.

« Tu boudes ? »

« Hmph » dit Hermione. Un petit sourire passait cependant ses lèvres. La bonne humeur d'Elanor était décidément communicative.

« C'est quel genre l prof' de Transfiguration ?

« Hein ?

« Ben oui…

« Ah ! nous, on dit "Métamorphose"

« Si tu veux… Vous les Anglais, vous traduisez bizarrement.

« Parle pour toi ! » répliqua Hermione, définitivement égayée. « J'ai passé des vacances en France, et je suis tombée sur des traductions de livres… » Elle agita la main pour indiquer la gravité de la situation. « Il s'agit d'_une _professeur. Le Professeur McGonagall. C'est la directrice adjointe – et la responsable des Gryffondors. Tu verras, elle est absolument géniale !

« Elle est surtout vachement sévère » fit Ron, assis derrière elles. Il mâchonnait le bout de la plume qu'il était en train d'essayer. Hermione leva successivement un sourcil, puis les épaules, et se retourna d'un air pincé. Elanor rit à nouveau. « J'adore la… Métamorphose. C'est même ma matière préférée ! »

« Très bien » approuva Hermione. « Comme ça, nous gagnerons des points que ces deux idiots (elle fit signe de tête en direction des garçons) vont s'empêcher de perdre ! »

« Bah ! » balaya Ron, « Tu ne diras plus ce genre de trucs quand j'aurai pris une initiative »

Harry avala de travers, et Elanor plongea le nez dans son sac pour ne pas hurler de rire. Hermione regardait alternativement ses trois camarades, songeant quelle avait dû rater un épisode. Perplexe, elle finit par hausser les épaules, puis reporta son attention sur le tableau noir. Elanor émergea de son sac, le visage encore rouge, lorsque un instant plus tard le Professeur McGonagall – une femme aux cheveux sévèrement relevés sur la nuque – fit son entrée. Elle la reconnut immédiatement – il s'agissait de celle qui l'avait Répartie grâce au Choixpeau. Elle et…

Elanor jeta un coup d'œil aux bancs voisins. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à repérer son « double ». Cassandra… une jeune fille aux cheveux sombres, longs et bouclés comme les siens, grande et mince. Pour autant qu'Elanor pût en juger, elle était belle – mais elle lui faisait penser à un glaçon. La fille se tourna, comme pressée par son regard insistant, et Elanor se trouva prise au dépourvu par deux grands yeux noirs, deux gouffres insondables et effrayants. Essayant de se montrer amicale avec cette étrange créature, elle fit un petit sourire auquel la fille ne répondit pas. Elle se sentit observée, jugée, examinée par ce regard glacial et brûlant. Singulièrement, Elanor songea qu'elle aurait dû se sentir menacée par cette curieuse réplique d'elle-même, mais n'y _parvenait _pas. Se pouvait-il que Cassandra Lönewenster fût une parente ? Et même… Elanor en frissonnait, sa sœur ? Une jumelle ? Mais pourquoi les aurait-on séparées ?!

Cassandra détourna les yeux. après tout, elle était à Serpentard. Et d'après ce qu'Harry lui avait dit, les Serpentard étaient tous d'affreux tricheurs, lâches et bêtes. Dommage… parce que le petit blond… Elle lui jeta un regard en coin. Le petit blond en question dévorait la fille des yeux. Elanor le soupçonna de s'être mis derrière elle uniquement dans ce but. Elle eut un demi-sourire et lança une dernière œillade à sa « sœur »

Et s'aperçut que celle-ci avait sur les lèvres exactement le même sourire.

Elle la regardait.

Elanor frissonna malgré elle.

Elle n'aimait pas cette fille.

Pas du tout.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Nan mais quelle horreur ! »

Seamus sortait du cours de Potions, un contentieux de plus contre ces crétins visqueux de Serpentard. Et en particulier…

« Malefoy ! Quel salopard, celui-là ! »

Même Hermione ne se formalisa pas de l'injure. Elle était bien trop occupée à faire toute une explication sur l'abomination « serpentarde » à Elanor, laquelle commençait à comprendre l'ampleur de leur inimitié.

Elanor et Cassandra s'était découvert – ou plutôt, on leur avait découvert – un point commun autre que l'apparence : le don pour la Métamorphose. Elles avaient en effet été les seules, avec Hermione, à obtenir, à la fin du cours, le dentier demandé à la place d'une paire de ciseaux. Certes, l'une et l'autre ne s'étaient pas adressé un regard de connivence – on avait même remarqué que la fille de Gryffondor paraissait plutôt gênée – mais elles avaient, au même instant, changé en un dentier éclatant de blancheur leur paire de ciseaux dorés. Et McGonagall elle-même leur avait même accordé à chacune cinq points pour leurs maisons respectives. A dire vrai, c'était même la première fois de mémoire de Gryffondor que leur stricte – mais juste – professeur accordait aux Serpentard le moindre petit point.

Cela ayant été dit, il fallait admettre que le jeune Monsieur Malefoy, Draco, fils de Lucius, s'était empressé de perdre ces mêmes points en renversant « accidentellement » l'encrier de Neville sur son hybride. La pauvre créature – dont les dents de métal semblaient dangereusement aiguisées – complètement affolée, avait commencé à sauter partout en poussant des cris d'orfraie. Le distingué professeur de Métamorphose, juste – mais strict – avait donc retiré des points en conséquence.

N'eût été le désarroi de Neville devant les taches d'encre, la joie des Gryffondor n'eût guère connu de bornes mais à la sortie du cours, une fois les professorales oreilles hors d'atteinte, le jeune Monsieur Malefoy, Draco, fils de Lucius, ne s'était pas privé d'exprimer ses pensées. Lesquelles pensées se révélaient fort peu flatteuses pour des ouïes aussi chastes que partiales… En l'occurrence, des oreilles de Gryffondor.

« Félicitations ! » claironna Hermione à l'adresse d'Elanor. « Je suis vraiment contente ! tu n'avais pas menti en disant que tu te débrouillais en Métamorphose ! »

« Génial. V'là qu'on a deux Hermione, maintenant. » maugréa Ron.

« Oh ! oui… » fit Harry sur un ton badin. « …et deux fois plus d'initiatives à prendre ! »

Les oreilles de Ron prirent une teinte jurant avec ses cheveux d'une manière horrible. Il fit une grimace à Harry. « Tu pourrais "initiativer" aussi, de temps en temps. »

Harry devint à son tour aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Devant eux, les filles étaient plongées dans une discussion animée sur l'Arithmancie.

« Alors ? » interrogea Ron en manière de distraction. « Est-ce que notre Hermignonne nationale a déjà mis Ellie au courant de nos… difficultés avec les Potions ? »

« Hermignonne » fronça les sourcils. Elanor rit avec bonheur. « Hermignonne ? Wow ! sympa… et Ellie aussi. »

« Ça fait plus… anglais. » dit Ron d'un air contrit. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

Elanor fit avec la main de grands moulinets théâtraux. « Ça va ! n'en jetez plus… » Elle s'approcha de Ron. « Les dés sont jetés… va pour Ellie. » Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Hermione eut l'air outrée.

« Qui est Ellie ? » fit alors une voix traînante derrière eux.

« Ne vous retournez pas, il y a une liche puante derrière nous » fit Harry. Il fit exactement le contraire et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un garçon qu'Elanor reconnu tour de suite : il s'agissait du fameux Malefoy. Mignon. Vraiment mignon.

Mais prétentieux.

Quoique c'était compréhensible après tout, il était… mmmh…

« Ah ben non, tiens, c'est Malefoy » laissa tomber Harry d'une voix faussement plate.

« Alors, Potter ? Tu as fais de beaux cauchemars, ces vacances ? »

Harry serra dents et poings. L'autre continua à pérorer.

« Tu devrais pourtant être fier, tu as rencontré le Maître des… »

« Maître ? Seulement le tien, Malefoy. Et celui de ton père l'encagoulé. Retourne lui baiser les pieds, fils de chien ! » cracha Ron.

Malefoy blêmit. « _Wistily…_ » siffla-t-il. « … qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Est-ce que tu as mis une des tes sœurs sur le trottoir pour payer ton année ? ou bien tu as vendu ton cerveau pour une poignée de Mornilles à un type plus con que toi ? Si toutefois ça existe… »

Ron était devenu plus pâle qu'un mort. Harry le retenait de toutes ses forces.

« Demande à tes chiens de garde » coupa Hermione avec rage. « Ils en auraient bien besoin. Mais ils faudrait qu'ils le coupent en deux pour avoir l'intelligence de te lécher les bottes chacun leur tour ! »

Les deux monstres s'approchèrent d'un air menaçant, mais Malefoy les arrêta d'un seul geste. « Toi, la Sang-de-bourbe… » gronda-t-il. « Tu ne survivras pas longtemps à la puissance des Ténèbres. D'ailleurs, mon père… »

Hermione allait s'approcher, quand Ron la heurta de plein fouet en échappant à Harry qui l'avait lâché pour mieux brandir le poing mais ce fut Elanor qui réagit la première.

« Ferme ta sale petite gueule de fouine, avorton dégénéré ! » hurla-t-elle. « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu n'as jamais vu un cadavre, et tu n'as jamais vu Voldemort !!! »

Malefoy avait reculé. Tant et si bien qu'il heurta…

« Et bien, on ne s'ennuie guère ici. » fit une voix de velours derrière lui.

« Professeur Rogue ! » s'exclama-t-il. Le nouveau venu était grand et maigre, il portait de lourdes robes noires et ses cheveux gras pendaient sur ses épaules. Il avait la peau cireuse et sa bouche formait une ligne mince et inquiétante.

« Bonjour, Malefoy » Il désigna la classe béante d'une signe de tête incroyablement brusque. « Vous ! » dit-il au visage d'Elanor, « en classe, et cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor ! »

« Mais, Professeur… » commença Elanor, suffoquée

« Silence ! » lui intima le répugnant individu. « Ou ce sera dix points _chacun_. Dire qu'au jour de la Répartition, elle lui avait souri… _Salaud._

Elle obéit cependant, une intense frustration lui nouant l'estomac. Elle _espérait_ de lui…

Les Gryffondors furent envoyés en cours sous la vigilance de Rogue, et les rictus goguenards des Serpentard. Moins un.

Elanor nota au passage que Cassandra avait les narines pincées, comme si elle luttait contre un mal intérieur aussi douloureux qu'étrange. Elle chercha son regard, mais ne le trouva point.

-------------------------------------------------

Cela se révéla être le pire cours de Potions qu'Elanor eût jamais eu ; à dire vrai, jamais elle n'avait connu pareille chose. Le Professeur Rogue était abominablement injuste, et favorisait les Serpentard d'une manière atroce. Toute la haine qu'elle pouvait ressentir dans cet homme ne faisait pas que la révulser, elle la rendait incroyablement nerveuse, et ses potions en pâtissaient lamentablement. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir fait cinq points supplémentaires à Gryffondor pour une potion jaune clair au lieu de jaune doré qu'elle put enfin sortir et respirer un air moins vicié par le ressentiment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Ce salopard de Potter ! Cet immonde salopard de… » Draco s'interrompit, le temps de lancer à toute volée un grand vase chinois contre le mur opposé. « Balafré ! » Les débris se reconstituèrent instantanément, ce qui le mis dans une rage plus grande encore. « Le centre du monde, hein ? Lui et sa minable cicatrice… » Il jeta le vase par la fenêtre, avant de se jeter lui-même sur le tapis.

« Pauvre petit _con_ ! »

Il crachait littéralement les mots orduriers, comme s'il avait pris un malin plaisir à les entendre. Cassie supposa qu'il devait manquer d'occasion, chez son père. Elle se renfonça dans les coussins verts du canapé en bâillant, et s'empara d'un livre. Elle le reposa brusquement. Magie noire. Comment pouvait-on être assez idiot pour laisser traîner ce genre de…

« C'est à Pansy » dit Draco. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux décoiffés. Le gros du caprice semblait être terminé. « Elle dit que son père lui a offert. »

Cassie haussa les épaules. « De toute façon, elle n'a sûrement pas le niveau pour s'y exercer. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, avec vos pères ?! »

Draco se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en vis-à-vis. « Et toi, t'as quoi ? Tu n'as pas de père ? » Il croisa les mains derrière sa nuque, et étendit les pieds sur la console d'ébène.

Cassie renifla avec mépris. « Non »

_Enfin, j'espère._

Elle revoyait encore les morceaux de la Volkswagen blanche, les tôles arrachées, les pièces tordues. Le corps de sa mère, sous un drap rouge. Rouge. Comme les Gryffondor.

L' « accident » comme elle l'appelait, le dernier pont entre elle et son passé. Explosé, le pont. Ecroulé. Parti sous les roues de la voiture…

Markus Lönewenster était déjà parti depuis quelques années lorsque sa tendre épouse s'était éparpillée au quatre coins de l'autoroute.

Vain sacrifice.

Durmstrang n'était pas accessible au Moldus.

« Ah ? Pas de chance. » fit platement le blond. Cassie haussa un sourcil.

« Parce qu'avoir Lucius Malefoy comme père, c'est une chance ? C'est quel genre, dis-moi, papa-gâteau ? »

Draco se renfrogna. « C'est mieux que de ne pas en avoir. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta mère ? Elle a joué les Immaculée Conception ? »

« Aucune idée » fit Cassie d'un ton neutre. « Je n'ai pas de mère non plus. »

« Non ? » fit Draco. « Quoi ? ils sont morts ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Poudlard ? »

Cassie laissa échapper un rire sans joie. « Et il faut avoir un arbre généalogique fourni pour entrer à Poudlard ? – ah non, j'y suis. Pas pour entrer à Poudlard, mais pour entrer à Serpentard, bien sûr. Quels sont les autres critères selon toi ? Un coffre-fort et un père Mangemort ? »

« Mon père n'est pas… »

« A d'autres ! Tout le monde le sait, _Malefoy _»

Draco rougit un peu. « Si tu trouves que Poudlard est un vivier de Mangemorts, alors il fallait rester à Durmstrang » lança-t-il.

Cassie se leva nonchalamment, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune des Serpentard. « Avoue que je t'aurais manqué » dit-elle sans se retourner.

« J'vois pas pourquoi. Je ne t'aurais pas connu, de toute façon. »

« Peut-être pas » dit-elle dans un sourire « …mais tu m'aurais attendue »

Draco la regarda s'éloigner dans un déhanché d'autant plus provoquant qu'il n'était pas prémédité. Il se sentit quelque peu à l'étroit dans son uniforme.

« Alors ? pourquoi tu viens ? »

Cassie se retourna un instant. Puis elle sourit. Le premier vrai sourire qu'il eût jamais vu sur son visage. Mais pas le moins effrayant.

« Mais… pour trouver ma mère, petit dragon… »

A suivre…

Et oui ! fin du chapitre 5… vous devez commencer à bien cerner les personnages, maintenant. Et à bien cerner les subtilités d'écriture – bon sang ! réécrire un chapitre, c'est pas facile !

Plein de bisous dans le cou (là où ça chatouille), et chantage à la review !

Mélusine.

PS : SeveRogue rentre de vacances le 30. dém…-vous avec lui pour le chapitre 7 ! ^^


	7. 7ème épisode : Brûlure de Glace

La Conjonction des Astres

**Sixième épisode**

**Note :**

Salut tout le monde !

Ici toujours Mélusine, car comme je le répète depuis longteeeeemps, SeveRogue n'est pas encore rentré de vacances (tu as tort mon Roguichou, il y a un très bô cadeau qui t'attend à la maison ^^)

Voici donc en exclusivité le chapitre 6, ou 7 – ça dépend des points de vue. Attention, il est très court ! il s'agit d'une transition entre différents évènements déclencheurs. Il permet également d'apporter des indices supplémentaires quant aux deux sœurs.. Enfin, des sœurs… le sont-elles ? Mystère et Ballongomme…

Bonne lecture !

Mélusine-la-dévoreuse-de-reviews

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le jour se levait à peine lorsque Cassie s'éveilla. L'immense pièce aux tentures vertes paraissait plus froide que jamais en cette matinée grise. La lumière descendait à grand peine du ciel, chargée de bruine, et s'effilochait aux nuages mornes. Cassie n'aimait pas le soleil, mais elle l'eût volontiers accueilli dans sa chambre tant l'atmosphère était sinistre. Oui, elle détestait l'Angleterre.

La soirée avait été un calvaire. Elle se ressentait encore de son long voyage en train, après avoir traversé tout un continent mais elle ne s'était pas mise au lit trop tôt, ne souhaitant nullement attirer l'attention sur elle, pas plus qu'elle n'appréciait les regards torves que lui jetaient ses camarades de chambre. « Camarades » était un bien grand mot : Cassie avait rapidement mesuré, pesé et jugé les filles qui partageaient son dortoir comme de petites pestes sottes et cancanières. Leur fiel étant au moins aussi abondant que leur ineptie, la nouvelle élève était immédiatement devenue la cible parfaite pour tous leurs commérages. Non qu'elle en souffrît elle n'avait pas une once d'amour propre, du moins pas au sens où on l'entendait en principe. Elle se savait cependant supérieure à bien des pipelettes qui la déshabillaient du haut en bas. Cassie avait une beauté qui attirait les regards, mais une beauté froide et distante comme le lac gelé de Durmstrang. Cassandra Lönewenster avait la réputation méritée de n'être pas une fille abordable ni facile à entreprendre. Tout prétendant au flirt devait s'attendre à être pétrifié par les vrilles d'une prunelle implacable. Le plus surprenant était ses grands yeux noirs, dont les feux auraient dû depuis longtemps fondre la glace qui la recouvrait tout entière. Et cela n'était jamais arrivé : et elle continuait d'être cette sylphide diaphane, glacée et irradiante que personne n'approchait et que tout le monde craignait.

Et à Poudlard ? A aucun moment Cassie n'avait souhaité être autre chose. Elle était inaccessible à toute joie, tout espoir, comme une chandelle pincée trop vite et restée intacte. Pourtant son esprit se consumait tandis qu'elle songeait à la vengeance. Se venger, oui. Se venger de celle qui l'avait éteinte : sa mère. Sa mère qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. L'être misérable qui l'avait abandonnée, abandonnée à jamais, abandonnée à des Moldus veules, qui lui avaient caché jusqu'à sa propre existence. Cassie ne savait pas exister, et c'était là tout le secret que renfermait son être. Une énigme si simple et si ardue à la fois que nul n'avait su la résoudre. Personne. Personne.

Peut-être était-ce là que résidait sa vengeance…

Elle attendait.

Cassie jeta un regard circulaire à la chambre. D'autres baldaquins aux lourdes draperies vertes lui faisaient face, l'entouraient. Tous avaient les rideaux tirés sur le sommeil profond leurs occupantes. Tant mieux. Elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de rencontrer quelque Miss Parkinson que ce fût de bon matin. Un simple coup d'œil lui avait été nécessaire pour jaugée la demoiselle comme stupide, futile et mal-élevée. Davantage encore, à dire vrai. Mais le moment était mal choisi pour se remémorer ses déboires futurs. Inutile d'imaginer une quelconque échappatoire, mais tout aussi idiot de s'aigrir par avance d'un problème à venir. Après tout, Pansy Parkinson était bête et peu attentive en cours, et ce fait en lui-même constituait une bonne raison de ne pas la craindre. Le seul danger qu'elle pouvait représenter se concentrait dans son incommensurable jalousie. Une jalousie aussi maladive que son teint, et dont le principal objet était… hmm…

Cassie sauta hors de son lit. Elle fut habillée en quelques minutes, son lit prêt en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « une baguette magique sert décidément à tout », et ses longs cheveux sombres bouclaient librement sur ses épaules lorsqu'elle descendit avec légèreté les degrés de pierre qui menaient à la salle commune de Serpentard.

Elle pensait être seule…

« Bonjour Princesse. Bien dormi ? »

_Encore lui. Ce blondinet ne fait que m'attirer des ennuis._

« Comme toute princesse ayant dormi sur un petit pois » répliqua-t-elle. Le petit blond eut un sourire amusé.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très affectée par la souffrance » dit-il. Et il ajouta : « Eh ! c'était un compliment, tu sais… » Cassie s'était laissée tombée dans un grand fauteuil au velours râpé. Vert. Décidément, cette couleur allait lui donner une indigestion. Elle fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

« Alors, c'est comment Durmstrang ? » Ce petit biquet manquait singulièrement d'à propos. Elle voulait se _relaxer_, pas répondre aux questions oiseuses d'un fils à papa.

« C'était… calme. »

« Oh ! je vois… La Princesse des Glaces ne veut pas adresser la parole à un petit garçon. Je m'appelle _Malefoy_, ma belle. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? »

_Gott in Himmel._

« Des ennuis en perspective. Pour toi. Parce que la fonte des neiges n'est pas prévue pour bientôt. Alors intéresse-toi plutôt à Pansy, elle sera ra-vie de ramper à tes pieds. »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de nous ? »

« J'ai entendu vaguement prononcer le mot Mangemort à votre sujet. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de ton père ? et que tu vas poursuivre dans l'illustre voie de baiseur d'ourlet. » Elle eut un reniflement sarcastique. Le garçon passa du rose au blanc. Mais il eut le bon goût de garder le silence. __

_Bon, pas idiot au point de se mouiller jusque-là._

« Qu'en dit Pansy ? »

« Pansy ? » Pour le coup, il avait l'air totalement hors de la réalité.

« Une petite bête avec des cheveux filasses et des yeux de crapaud. Le teint assorti. Une langue bien pendue et – ah ! oui, une fâcheuse tendance aux propos déplacés. Complètement béate dès qu'on prononce ton nom. » 

_Elle l'aura cherché, la petite dinde._

« Ah, heu… » Il avait l'air de balancer entre deux attitudes : se réjouir de l'admiration d'une groupie prétendue, ou provoquer une future ennemie convaincue.

« Etrange ? je te connaissait plus loquace. »

« C'est qu'apparemment tu ne me connaissais pas » dit le blond avec un sourire de satisfaction mêlée à ce qui semblait être – mais oui, du triomphe. Cassie soupira. La paix semblait cher payée ici.

« Très _cher_ condisciple, sache que j'ai vu beaucoup de « petits garçons » comme toi à Durmstrang. Peut-être pas aussi naïfs, mais tout aussi prétentieux. Et tous étaient fabriqués sur le même modèle : un papa riche et accessoirement Mangemort, aucune notion de la réalité extérieure, et à l'évidence un manque total de respect envers la liberté d'autrui. »

« Je ne suis pas un naïf fabriqué ! » Cassie nota avec satisfaction que le ton renfrogné annonçait exactement le contraire.

« _Natürlich_. Mais tu es incapable de proférer la moindre parole qui ne soit sortie de la bouche de ton très cher père, et tu n'as effectivement _aucune idée_ de ce qu'est le monde merveilleux des Mangemorts. »

« Et toi ? » Il avait l'air de se croire très malin.

« Et bien… je suis à Serpentard, non ? » répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

« Ça, ça ne veut rien dire » Et voilà : pris à son propre piège.

« Ah booon ? » Cassie fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air innocent. Le garçon sembla enfin réaliser où elle voulait en venir. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu triches » Il s'agissait d'un constat. Cassie ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure. Elle avait déjà pu constater qu'ici à Serpentard, la tricherie était monnaie courante, et pure formalité.

« _Ach, nein ! _je ne fais que m'adapter, c'est tout. Puisqu'il me faut m'intégrer à Serpentard, autant m'y mettre tout de suite. Je dois – comment dire ?… adopter la mesquinerie ambiante. » Elle parlait sur un ton si indifférent que cela pouvait fort bien passer pour de l'ironie. Le garçon y fut-il sensible ?

« Je me demande bien pourquoi tu y es, alors… »

« Bravo ! tu te poses enfin _une_ question. »

« …Mais si tu ne voulais pas y aller, à Serpentard, tu n'avais qu'à… »

Les yeux de Cassie brillèrent. « Peut-être parce que j'y ai ma place. Et peut-être… peut-être que c'est _vous _qui ne l'avez pas. »

Le garçon pâlit. « Personne d'autre qu'un Malefoy n'a de place à Serpentard. »

« Oui, ou peut-être est-ce plutôt un _Malefoy_ n'a de place nulle part. » Elle avait dit cela d'un ton d'un ton qui eût été monocorde s'il n'avait été servi par une voix mélodieuse. L'affront n'en paraissait que plus grave. D'autant qu'elle avait appuyé sur le nom avec une férocité morne. Le blond était assis, raide comme la Justice – l'image était plus risible que jamais – ses yeux gris rutilant d'une lueur métallique.

« C'est la deuxième fois que tu te moques de moi, Miss Glacier. Il n'y en aura pas trois. Tu n'as qu'à aller chez ces vendus de Gryffondor, après tout ta _sœur _y est déjà ! » Il avait débité son discours d'un trait, les narines pincées, les lèvres découvrant ses dents blanches comme des crocs. Elle se prit à admirer quelque part cette colère contenue, comme un feu glacé qui ne franchissait pas ses lèvres mais qui l'irradiait de l'intérieur. Elle pouvait _sentir_ la frustration émaner de tout son être, le Mal pur. Pur. Pur. Pur. _Sœur._

Quelque chose la dévorait.

Elle sentit la crise venir, même si elle ne s'y attendait pas. Son corps fit un arc, et ses doigts commencèrent à brûler. Une lumière aveuglante l'irradiait tout entière, et elle tenta désespérément de fermer les yeux et la lumière blanchissait, lumineuse, cruelle, elle s'insinuait dans les pupilles dilatées, noires comme la nuit. Le feu de Wotan se concentrait dans ses prunelles martyrisées. Elle sentait la fournaise l'environner, tournoyer et de multiples tisons fouaillaient sa chair tandis que son esprit tentait désespérément de retenir ce qui lui restait de conscience. Elle voulut crier, mais ne put que gémir. Ses mains étaient crispées convulsivement sur le canapé de cuir, et ses ongles y plongeaient comme si elle se fût trouvée au bord d'un précipice.

Sur le fauteuil opposé, Draco avait ouvert grand les yeux. Il s'était d'abord levé dans l'intention de répondre à l'insolence de cette fille, quand elle s'était mise à… brûler. Oui, c'était cela : elle était comme brûlée de l'intérieur. En temps normal, Draco aurait eu une réflexion aussi cynique que méprisante, sur l'étrangeté de la chose : comment une fille aussi raide et froide pouvait-elle faire un aussi bon feu de cheminée ? Mais en l'occurrence, le phénomène était par trop effrayant. De la magie noire ? Non. Il avait vu son père en faire – il s'était caché, bien sûr, jamais son père ne l'aurait invité à ce genre de pratique avant l'Initiation – mais cela n'avait rien à voir. Mais alors, pas du tout. Draco avait la nette impression que la drôle de fille brune n'avait pas choisi ce qui lui arrivait, et peut-être à cause de la lumière blanche et aveuglante qui environnait ses mains, il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise non plus.

Il fit un pas en arrière. Bon sang ! mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit ?!

Il sursauta comme la jeune fille hurlait enfin. Un long cri étouffé parce qu'elle était hors d'haleine, mais quel résultat. Il ne put très bien voir comment, mais il supposa qu'elle venait de ses mains – une impressionnante boule de feu blanche jaillit et traversa la pièce pour aller s'écraser sur une tapisserie. Draco ne put que baisser la tête pour l'éviter, puis se redresser à temps pour jeter quelques sorts d'Extinction.

Il se retourna enfin.

Sur le canapé, Cassie avait la tête entre les mains. Elle leva un instant les yeux vers le garçon blond, qui frissonna en sentant l'intensité de ce regard. Curieusement, la victoire au concours de bizarrerie n'avait rien fait à ses yeux. Ils étaient plus sombres que jamais, et le blanc plus immaculé encore. Elle se détourna brusquement, et s'en fut vers le dortoir des filles. Draco se trouva quelque peu hébété.

Il s'approcha du canapé. Il était intact, mis à part deux traces parallèles.

Là où la Princesse des Glaces avait crispé ses mains, le cuir fumait encore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah ! je suis bien d'accord, ça ne nous amène pas à grand chose. Enfin ! voilà un mystère de plus à l'actif de Cassie-chérie. Décidément, elle les collectionne !

Bon, je vais vous donner indice, mais un tout petit alors, d'accord ?

Et bien… Cassie n'est pas Tom-Jedusor-le-Retour, elle n'est pas non plus d'origine extra-terrestre (je refuse ca-té-go-riquement de faire un cross-over avec X-files)

Mais qu'est-elle donc ???

*air de profonde perplexité*

Cassie est… heu… ben on verra plus tard. Rhmm. Si, je sais ! C'est que vous comprendrez en temps utile. Voilà. S-ssans blague !

En tout cas, Dray était dans le vrai en pensant qu'il avait déclenché cette « crise » chez Cassie. Reste à savoir pourquoi…

Revieeeeeeeeeeeeews !

Ptiééééééhéhéhééééééééé !

*snurfle*

Personne ne m'aime…

*sanglote*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. 8ème épisode : Quidditch et Feux Follets

**Septième épisode  
  
**_Quidditch et Feu en folie_  
  
**N/A :** Salut tout le monde !  
  
Retour en force, donc, après une absence prolongée (et forcée bien malgré moi) qui a quelque peu mis le bouton d'allumage de ma machine à rêver sur la position « VEILLE » jusqu'à atteindre la position « OFF » à l'annonce de mes dates de partiels. Que c'est dur de retomber sur terre…  
Mais je prends néanmoins un peu sur mon temps de révision pour satisfaire nos inconditionnels qui attendent -par ma faute, j'assume- la suite de notre saga des Astres.  
Bien évidemment, je profite de cette tribune libre pour placer un malicieux petit coucou à ma Mélusine à moi qui a dû tenir le coup face à un arrêt forcé et difficile à supporter dans l'élan d'ingéniosité qui nous animait lorsque nous avons commencé cette fic. On reprend le bon petit rythme qui sera plus régulier après mes partiels, situés de manière bien disparate, certains se jouant à une semaine d'écart… En bref, rien de bien réjouissant. Et ô joie (la fameuse deuxième surprise, Mélu), j'ai téléchargé HP2 en VO sur le Net, une partie allant de la pétrification de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête et de Justin Finch-Fletchley jusqu'à la fin, qualité DVD. À l'heure où je vous écris, il ne me reste plus qu'une heure et demie pour attendre d'avoir fini de télécharger la première partie... *trépigne trépigne*  
Mais bon, assez palabré, je suis sûr que vos neurones épuisés par les examens n'ont pas compris la moitié de mes élucubrations. Pas grave, je m'y fais avec le temps *pff*… Je reviens pour le plaisir de tous, le mien en particulier, et c'est tout. Ca devrait suffire à votre bonheur, point barre. Après tout, je suis SeveRogue. Enfin. Non mais.  
  
Et pour répondre à tous nos reviewers… VOILA LA SUITE !!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
« … »  
  
« Adieu, pauvres Sangs-de-Bourbe. »  
  
La voix se fait dure et implacable, froide et doucereuse comme une vibration qui glace un tympan trop fragile ou trop émotif.  
  
Elle se sent prisonnière mais libre… figée sur place, comme… incapable de bouger le moindre membre de son corps, ses sens réduits à leur simple expression face à cette horreur. La tête de la jeune fille remua sa matière grise dans tous les sens, un cerveau tourneboulé… bouleversé. Tout va trop vite pour lui. Les yeux sont clos, elle ne voit pas ce qu'elle entend. Et quelque chose lui dit qu'elle ne doit pas voir ça. Un bruit sourd, accompagné quelques centièmes de secondes plus tard. Puis le courage reprit le dessus, et lentement, ses douces prunelles recouvrent l'air ambiant de la pièce.  
  
La main argentée s'en retourna au sein de cette robe, venant d'achever son œuvre funeste devant le dernier rejeton des Aréthuse. La maison restait sombre et silencieuse. Une absence de bruit plus douloureuse encore qu'un cor de trompette qui vous réveille tambour battant à l'orée du jour.  
  
« La voilà, cette souffrance synonyme de jouissance, reprit la voix. Se nourrir du malheur des uns pour étendre le pouvoir des autres… _face à ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher._ » Un ton modérément diabolique ne rendait ces mots que plus compliqués à assimiler et plus difficiles à accepter.   
  
Elle a peur.  
  
Elle sent ses bras se tendre devant elle, liés par une puissance maléfique entre eux, durs comme des cordes de violons prêtes à céder. Ses coudes forcés à s'étirer à l'excès la font souffrir, mais pas autant que ce qu'elle venait de voir. On ne peut que moins bien supporter la vue d'un être haï sans pouvoir agir -ou plutôt réagir- contre lui.  
  
« À présent, meurs… » susurra t-il. Ses dernières paroles.  
  
À ce moment précis, le gant d'argent se referma sur lui -même, un rire sardonique et froid se posant en parfait paradoxe face à la chaleur qui envahit ses viscères et ses organes.   
  
Est-ce aussi facile d'ôter la vie pour considérer cet acte avec autant de désinvolture ? Elle n'eût pas le temps de réfléchir à la question qu'elle sent ses entrailles en nage. Son cœur brûla quand ses os grillèrent Sa cervelle flamba avant de sentir que son âme ne commençait à se consumer, à son tour. Une véritable boule de feu qui envahissait son corps sous les coups de butoir de la cape noire nantie d'une main d'argent, scintillant sous la lueur d'un féroce éblouissement qui émanait des mains de sa victime. Les bras meurtris, perclus de crampes, elle assistait, impuissante, à la création de cette forme d'énergie qui éclairait les dépouilles gisantes de ses parents derrière leur sinistre bourreau qui semblait se délecter de cette scène.  
  
Ses mains la faisait hurler de douleur, elle sentit la boule de feu quitter les paumes de ses mains, lancées à toute vitesse contre le mur qui lui faisait face avant de revenir vélocement. Dans sa douleur, elle pense.   
  
« Vais-je survivre ? »  
  
Puis un cri déchirant naît de ses cordes vocales. Un hurlement presque psychopathe, à mi-chemin entre le désespoir et le machiavélisme.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- Ellie ? Ellie ??  
  
C'est en sursaut que la jeune et jolie adolescente se réveilla. Transpirante et suffocante, le cœur parti dans une embardée folle, Hermione l'aidait à recouvrir la réalité, une main rassurante sur son dos cambré au fond de son lit.  
  
- Ellie, ça va ??  
  
- Je… Euh, je… Oui. Oui oui, ça va… Un… cauchemar, tout simplement… Ca m'arrive parfois, rien de grave…  
  
- Tu t'es réveillée en criant et en sueur. De plus, tu commençais à avoir des spasmes, alors j'ai… Mais… Tu es brûlante, Ellie. Peut-être qu'un peu de Menthine° te calmerait un peu…  
  
- Non, ça va, pas la peine d'en faire un esclandre, tout va bien, je t'ai dit !! Alors n'insiste pas, c'est clair ?? lui répondit sèchement Elanor avec un air mauvais.  
  
Hermione déploya ses yeux chocolat avec une expression effarée. La première fois qu'elle la voyait en colère. Mais aussi sèchement qu'elle encaissa la réponse, elle lui répondit néanmoins :  
  
- Très bien, je… je t'attends dans la Salle Commune. Histoire de… te… laisser te réveiller.  
  
- Attends, Hermione, je… articula Ellie mais la porte du dortoir des filles se claqua derrière le passage de la jeune adolescente.  
  
Ellie se prit la tête à deux mains et tenta lascivement de se rappeler ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Mais rien à faire, les souvenirs refusaient de se laisser découvrir à sa mémoire, se réfugiant au fin fond de sa conscience afin de mieux ressurgir un jour, au mauvais moment, comme toujours, ne se souvenant que d'un rire froid et glacial. Mais à défaut de profiter de l'atmosphère gelée de ces soubresauts machiavéliques qui lui bourdonnaient sans cesse entre ses deux oreilles, elle avait d'horribles bouffées de chaleur et ne rêvait que de se coller à un réfrigérateur pour se rafraîchir sa peau rendue moite par la nuit agitée qu'elle a passée.  
  
- Pour l'instant, je vais me contenter d'un verre d'eau, se dit-elle en s'asseyant sur sa literie à baldaquin. De toute manière, c'est tout ce que j'ai sous la main… Et puis en cas, j'irai voir Madame Pomfresh si ça empire…  
  
Sans regarder, elle empoigna la carafe d'eau fraîche qui trônait sur sa table de nuit et remplit lentement le réceptacle à tout liquide digne de ce nom, l'imaginant tel un Saint Graal tant il en symbolisait une importance religieuse pour soulager ses brûlures internes. Le verre scintillait à travers le soleil levant de sa transparence pure en compagnie du fluide salvateur, mais à peine avait-elle porté celui-ci à ses lèvres qu'elle le retira vivement et immédiatement.  
  
Elle venait de se _brûler_ la langue.   
  
Portant la main restée libre à son organe gustatif pour apaiser sa douleur, elle vit alors des bulles remonter à la surface du verre. Petit à petit, ces bulles s'amplifièrent, d'abord en quantité, puis, peu à peu en taille de plus en plus large. Puis, un léger panache de vapeur s'échappait de l'eau qui devenait doucement mais sûrement bouillante alors que ses mains se crispaient dangereusement sur le récipient, tremblant même de la force qui s'en dégageait.  
  
Un verre d'eau fraîche s'était subitement transformé en bain-marie qui débordait sur la main d'Elanor.Stupéfaite et blessée, elle lâcha le verre qui se brisa violemment et sans grande discrétion sur le sol, sans rien y comprendre à ce qui venait de lui arriver.  
  
- Bon, je… je crois bien que je vais garder ça pour moi, inutile d'inquiéter tout le monde… Ils en ont assez d'un, avec Harry, alors si j'y rajoute mon grain de sel, où irons-nous…  
  
Elle se doucha rapidement et s'habilla avec une vélocité égale. Ils ont déjà dû déjeuner, se disait-elle en bandant sa main le plus discrètement possible en attendant de passer à l'infirmerie. Mais pour l'instant, elle se dirigeait précipitamment vers la Grande Salle pour se sustenter rapidement avant les cours. Evidemment, elle était déjà pleine, mais constata avec satisfaction qu'aux côtés de ses amis trônait une place libre, probablement onservée à son égard.  
  
- Tu crois que si Seamus n'avait pas confié ses Pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste à Neville, ils auraient quand même éclaté en pleine nuit ? se demandait Harry d'un air fatigué devant son assiette de bacon.  
  
- J'ennnnnnnnnnnn … *bâillement nettement entendu par la moitié de la table des Gryffondor*… sais rien. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que si Neville avait un peu plus de jugeote, il ne les aurait pas confiés à Fred et George parce « j'ai peur de les oublier, sinon » lui répondit Ron en imitant sarcastiquement la voix blafarde et apeurée de Neville Londubat. Résultat, 10 points de moins chacun pour la chambrée… Dean va nous en vouloir à mort, maintenant… Mais ça valait le coup de voir McGonagall en robe de chambre écossaise à moitié endormie…  
  
- Il faut dire que confier ses farces et attrapes à Fred et George relève autant de la stupidité que de provoquer un dragon femelle pour lui piquer ses œufs, rétorqua Harry dans un sourire.  
  
- On voit que tu sais de quoi tu parles, Harry… Les Magyars à pointes t'apprécient toujours autant, j'imagine, lui fit remarquer Hermione en vidant son pichet de jus de citrouille frais dans son verre.  
  
- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Hermione, laisse Harry tranquille mais… Et puis zut ! Ne parle plus avant moi, d'abord ! Je suis un _garçon_, donc, c'est à moi de prendre l'initiative, puisque tu es une _fille_…  
  
Et c'est sous le regard ahuri d'Hermione et les éclats de rire de Harry qui se roulait presque sous la table qu'Elanor s'installa prendre son petit déjeuner. Assise entre Harry et Ron, qui n'avait toujours pas compris cet accès d'hilarité soudain qui s'était emparé de son meilleur ami (« Ellie, réexplique-moi cette histoire d'initiative, j'en ai assez de voir cet imbécile heureux se fêler 3 côtes en se foutant de moi à chaque fois que j'aborde le sujet… ») , elle mâchait lentement ses saucisses, visiblement préoccupée par autre chose que son repas. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un verre d'eau fraîche devient une bouilloire inopinée et brûlante…  
  
- Ellie, tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as la tête dans les nuages, apparemment… lui fit remarquer Ron.  
  
- Oui, ça va aller, je… je crois que je n'ai pas très faim, tu sais… C'est gentil de te préoccuper de moi, Ron…  
  
- _Non mais vraiment !_ s'indigna soudainement Hermione alors que le dernier rejeton mâle des Weasley devenait indissociable de sa tignasse rousse. Quand il te demande si tu vas bien, tu réponds tout doucement « Oh mais oui, mon Ron, tout va bien, et gna-gna-gna-gna-gna », alors que quand je te le demande, moi, tu… tu…  
  
…**TU M'ENGUEULES !** acheva t-elle, scandalisée, avant de courir vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.  
  
Autant dire que le coup d'éclat d'Hermione en a choqué plus d'un. Oh bien sûr, elle s'est assagie depuis sa 1ère année, elle n'hésite plus autant qu'avant à violer les règles de Poudlard, mais jamais on ne lui a entendu un terme châtié sortir de sa bouche.  
  
Ellie se leva d'un bond pour poursuivre Hermione alors que Ron était abasourdi par ce que venait de dire Hermione, mais Harry la retint par un bras.  
  
- Elanor, où vas-tu ? lui demanda t-il avec un regard pénétrant.  
  
- Je… dois aller recoller les morceaux avec Hermione. Elle a quelque peu… fait les frais de mon humeur ce matin, lui répondit-il précipitamment avant de repartir en direction de la tour de Gryffondor.  
  
Elle se précipita dans les couloirs et courut à perdre haleine. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle semblait s'être trompée d'escalier ou de chemin. Toujours est-il que…  
  
- Mais où je suis ? Ce sont les sous-sols, ça… Et maintenant, je me trompe d'endroit, pfff… Il y a vraiment des jours où on ferait mieux de rester sous sa couett… se disait-elle alors que le souvenir d'une nuit infernale lui revenait douloureusement à la surface. Bon, ben essayons de sortir d'ici avant de remonter retrouver Hermione…  
  
Elle prit alors son mal en patience et commença à chercher la sortie. Les sous-sols n'étaient décidément pas très accueillant, avec aussi peu de lumières et des odeurs pour le moins gênantes. Mais elle ne s'empêchait de penser que ça avait son charme néanmoins. À peine avait-elle tourné le premier coin qu'elle tomba sur…  
  
- Tiens, _Guten Tag_, Aréthuse.  
  
- … Lönewenster... bonjour, lui répondit-elle.  
  
- Ne reste pas ici, il pourrait t'arriver des problèmes près de ces sous-sols, Aréthuse…  
  
- Je pense être assez dégourdie pour retrouver mon chemin, merci.  
  
« Et merde, elle sait que je suis perdue… De quoi j'ai l'air, maintenant ?… »  
  
- Et bien dépêche-toi donc, ma belle, les cours vont bientôt commencer, lui répondit alors Cassandra dans une nuance amicale.  
  
La jeune Gryffondor reprit son chemin, mais en croisant Cassie, elle eut un haut-le-cœur indescriptible. Une châleur brûlante qui lui consumait le corps. Comme dans son rêve. Cassandra semblait stoïque, imperturbable… _froide et glaciale_. Qu'avait-elle de spécifique, à part leur ressemblance ?  
  
Elle retourna la question dans sa tête à tel point que le cours de Botanique lui est complètement passé au-dessus de la tête. Hermione aussi lui était sortie de l'esprit, mais elle décida d'aller la voir dans la Salle Commune avant le déjeuner.  
  
Tapie au fond de son fauteuil, _"Trolls, lutins et farfadets"_ entre les mains, Hermione lisait silencieusement et reniflait lorsqu'Elanor arriva dans la pièce. Le soleil avait refait son apparition en cette fin de l'été et baignait de sa brillance jusqu'au moindre recoin.  
  
- Hermione ?  
  
La jeune fille leva son nez pointu de son manuel et dévisagea Elanor comme d'une bête qu'on éviterait de toucher ou de sentir à tout prix.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
  
- Je… Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce matin… Je sais que je t'ai fait un peu de peine, vraiment…  
  
- _Un peu de peine_ ? Tu m'envoies balader quand j'essaie de t'aider et quand il s'agit de Ron, c'est tout sucre tout miel !! aboyait Hermione, des tremblements dans sa voix.  
  
- Je t'assure, ça n'a rien à voir avec Ron,…  
  
- Si, ça a à voir avec lui !! Quand je vois que vous vous entendez si bien, tous les deux, alors que ça fait 5 ans que… 5 années que je…  
  
- Que tu _quoi_, Hermione ? lui demanda Elanor, les yeux pétillants. Apparemment, elle a touché le point sensible.  
  
- Oh, laisse tomber, il n'a toujours rien compris, de toute manière…  
  
- _Qui _n'a toujours rien compris ?  
  
- Mais Ron, bien sûr !! _Ron, _de qui veux-tu que je parle ??  
  
- Alors j'avais raison la dernière fois, glissa Elanor.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Je vais être un peu crûe, mais… tu es jalouse.  
  
- Moi jalouse ??? Allons Elanor, redeviens sérieuse… Jalouse de Ron !! Allons…   
  
« … »  
  
« O_O »  
  
« … »  
  
- C'est affreeeûûûûûx !!  
  
Hermione gémissait tout ce qu'elle pouvait alors qu'Elanor la consolait dans ses bras. Elle avait raison quand elle disait que ces deux-là étaient fait pour être ensemble, mais ils étaient les deux seuls à ne pas l'avoir compris…  
  
- Ecoute, ma chérie, Ron t'aime beaucoup, mais il est comme toi : vous avez du mal à concevoir que vous puissiez vous aimer, voilà tout.  
  
- Mais comment je peux l'aimer lui ?  
  
- Là, je ne peux pas te dire. Tu es la seule qui le sache. Mais je peux te dire qu'il essaie de faire des efforts.  
  
- Des efforts ?!? Tu l'as entendu parler _d'initiative _ce matin ?!?  
  
Elanor ne put réprimer un éclat de rire en tentant d'articuler à son amie qu'il faudra qu'elle en reparle avec lui.  
  
- Mais Ron n'est qu'un ami pour moi. Juste un excellent ami, rien de plus.  
  
- C'est vrai ?  
  
- Maiiiiiiiiis oui, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Excuse-moi encore pour ce matin, mais… je fais parfois des cauchemars impressionnants, et il me faut un peu de temps pour récupérer…  
  
- À propos de quoi parlait ton cauchemar ? demanda Hermione avec une mine interrogative.  
  
- Ca parlait de… Oups, regarde l'heure, on ferait vite d'aller manger, sinon on va être en retard pour le cours d'Astronomie !  
  
Mieux valait de rien lui dire de tout cela. Sinon elle allait s'inquiéter, elle plus que les autres.  
Le repas fut vite expédié et vite régalé par les 4 compères avant que Harry, sur le chemin du cours, n'aille faire un détour par la tour de Gryffondor.  
  
- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le professeur Sinistra n'accepte pas le moindre retard, tu le sais ! le prévint Hermione.  
  
- Je sais, mais comme Olivier Dubois et Alicia Spinnet ont quitté le collège, les jumeaux m'ont demandé de les rejoindre pour dresser la liste des candidats au poste de Gardien et de Poursuiveur. Je commence les sélections ce soir après les cours, alors tant qu'à faire…  
  
- Très bien, dépêche-toi alors. On t'attend devant la Salle.  
  
À part les 5 points de moins pour le retard de Harry, les 20 points collectés par Hermione et Elanor pour leur excellent travail (et l'œil au beurre noir de Neville après avoir tenté d'observer la Lune avec sa lunette), rien de spécial ne se produisit durant le cours d'Astronomie. Les cours enfin terminés, Harry se précipita sur le terrain de Quidditch, où Angelina Johnson et les jumeaux Weasley l'attendaient dans la tribune d'honneur. Olivier Dubois en avait profité pour les rejoindre afin de trouver son successeur idéal, à la joie de tous. Après tout, il était le capitaine lorsque Gryffondor remporta la Coupe de Quidditch 2 ans plus tôt. Harry scruta les gradins, mais, à sa grande surprise, ne vit que Hermione qui rayonnait malgré sa solitude.  
  
- Les autres sont peut-être en retard… Bon, on commence ?  
  
Etant donné les deux postes recherchés, les tests se faisaient simultanément, à la grande joie des Cognards qui avaient deux fois plus de chances de briser une carrière hypothétique. Madame Bibine s'est déplacée en cas de problème et le terrain était réservé de manière sûre et certaine pour pouvoir trouver les chaînons manquants à l'équipe.  
  
Harry ne manqua pas de s'étrangler lorsqu'à l'appel du premier Poursuiveur à l'essai, il vit débarquer…  
  
- Colin ?!? Tu fais un essai ??  
  
- Salut Harry ? Ca va Harry ? Il est beau, hein, mon balai ? Je l'ai acheté cet été chez…  
  
- Oui, bon, ça va, trêve de détails, montre-nous plutôt ce que tu sais faire avec un Souafle, lui lâcha t-il, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas aussi bon qu'il ne le prétendait. Heureusement pour lui, ce fut une véritable catastrophe : Non seulement Colin ne tenait pas sur son balai, mais il n'arrivait même pas à tenir le Souafle dans sa main, et seul un Cognard passé à 3 mètres de lui et le désarçonna, le faisant tomber alors qu'il volait à 50 centimètres du sol, mettant fin aux fous rires conjugués des 5 examinateurs et de Madame Bibine qui dut reprendre son calme avant de l'emmener à l'infirmerie.  
  
Puis, Olivier Dubois prit sa liste et claironna :  
  
- Essai au poste de Gardien… **Ron Weasley** !  
  
Ron apparut sur le terrain, à la grande surprise de son meilleur ami et de ses frères.  
  
- Ah ben ça explique pourquoi il passait son été sur la colline de Têtafouine avec Errol et 3 cerceaux, murmura George.  
  
- Ca explique surtout qu'il a voulu se venger d'avoir pris son Puffskein* comme Cognard pour m'entraîner l'été dernier… termina Fred.  
  
Angelina Johnson prit son balai et tenta des face-à-face directs avec Ron. Pendant près de 10 minutes, ce fut un véritable défilés de Souafles que Ron arrêta, parfois non sans mal. Mais surtout, Harry était surpris par l'aisance de vol qu'il avait avec sa vieille Etoile Filante…  
  
- Etoile Filante ? Non, je ne pense pas, Harry. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il a économisé de l'argent pendant tout l'été, sans qu'il ait bien voulu nous dire ce qu'il allait en faire… souligna Fred.  
  
- En tout cas, il est presque aussi bon que moi, déclara Olivier.  
  
Pas un point n'a été marqué par Angelina, à la grande surprise de tous, car un fait était avéré depuis 3 bonnes années : c'était la meilleure Poursuiveuse de l'équipe. Et Ron était largement pressenti pour être le Gardien de Gryffondor cette année, appliquant sur deux balles très chaudes un Starfish & Stick*² et un Eight Double Loop*², dernière figure technique vue à Poudlard depuis plus de 20 ans. Derrière, Dean Thomas en Gardien et Seamus Finnigan en Poursuiveur, furent testés eux aussi. Ils s'en sortirent avec les honneurs, mais concernant Dean, il lui manquait un grain de folie que Ron avait utilisé allègrement lors de son essai (« C'est de famille, sans doute », avaient murmuré Fred et George à l'adresse de Harry). Quant à Seamus, il lui manquait un peu de technique, mais tenait la corde pour devenir Poursuiveur dans l'équipe.  
  
- Enfin, dernier essai de ce soir, au poste de Poursuiveuse… **Mlle Elanor Aréthuse** !!  
  
Harry tombait littéralement des nues. Quoi de mieux que de jouer au Quiditch avec ses amis ?… Là, il allait être servi. Et Elanor était sidérante. Sur son Nimbus 1700, elle volait avec grâce, technique et vitesse. En face, Olivier, qui s'était placés devant les buts, ne savait plus quoi faire et encaissait but sur but quand Angelina la rejoignit. Elanor n'hésita pas à réaliser un Reverse Pass*² en compagnie de sa future coéquipière et marqua de splendides buts, évitant les Cognards avec aisance et se servant de toutes ses qualités pour tromper Olivier.  
  
Tous furent convaincus et décidèrent d'affûter leur jugement : Entraînement avec Ron dans les buts et Elanor en compagnie d'Angelina et de Madame Bibine en tant que Poursuiveuses, les jumeaux en Batteurs et Harry en Attrapeur. Olivier s'occupa du coaching et lança les balles lui-même. Jamais on n'avait assisté à un tel entraînement de Quidditch, de mémoire de Gryffondor. Quand Harry n'essayait pas d'affiner sa Feinte de Wronski *², les Poursuiveuses s'essayaient à celle de Porskoff *² alors que Ron brillait dans les cages quand ce n'était pas Ellie qui tirait.  
  
La soirée passa très vite, trop au goût de la nouvelle équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor qui dût se rendre à l'évidence lorsque le Professeur McGonagall arriva en hurlant sur la pelouse que le dîner avait commencé sans eux, et en invectivant les jumeaux qui avaient malencontreusement battu un Cognard vers sa direction.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu que vous vous présentiez, tous les deux ?  
  
- Tu penses bien que si nous l'avions fait, certains auraient crû que tu aurais pu nous favoriser, lui répondit Ron.  
  
- En tout cas, on espère ne pas t'avoir déçu…  
  
- Déçu ? Si j'avais su, Ron, je t'aurais forcé à te présenter dans l'équipe, de gré ou de force… D'ailleurs, d'où sort ce balai ? Je croyais que tu avais toujours ton Etoile Filante…  
  
- J'ai économisé toute l'année et cet été pour me payer un Nimbus 2000 d'occasion… histoire d'arrêter de t'emprunter le tien.  
  
- En tout cas, je suis fière de vous tous, tous les trois, décara Hermione qui rayonnait, ne manquant pas de faire rougir ses 3 amis.  
  
Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, ils mangèrent copieusement le succulent repas préparés par les elfes de maisons qui travaillaient sans relâche en cuisine ("Ellie, tu ne veux pas d'un badge S.A.L.E ??"), discutant allègrement de Quidditch.  
  
- Prochain match à la mi-octobre. Gryffondor contre Serpentard, histoire de vous plonger de suite dans le bain, leur précisa Harry. Vous n'oublierez pas les entraînements, j'espère ?  
  
- Non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Mais ça m'ennuie un peu pour Hermione, elle va se retrouver seule...  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je monterai assister aux entraînements au lieu de faire mes devoirs, voilà tout. Et puis tant pis si je ne rattrape pas les points que vous perdrez, ou si je me rate au BUSE cette année, je n'aurai qu'à redoubler. Ou pire encore, je commencerai à perdre plus de points que vous parce que je ne ferai plus rien...  
  
- Hermione... tu me fais peur, là, paniqua Ron.  
  
- On se calme, tout le monde, je rigole !!!  
  
- Ouf, je m'disais aussi !! Qui aurions-nous pour rattraper nos points perdus, sinon ? s'interrogea faussement Ron qui s'attirait un regard meurtrier d'Hermione tandis que Harry et Ellie riaient aux éclats, des éclats qui résonnaient de joie dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Elanor, après avoir salué les garçons à l'entrée de son dortoir, entra dans le sien en compagnie d'Hermione. Vraiment, la journée avait mieux finie qu'elle n'avait commencé, indéniablement. Pourtant, quelque chose la tracassait. Quelque chose qui s'était déroulé dans la journée et qui lui avait paru trop suspect pour pouvoir l'occulter de son esprit. Mais dans ses pensées, Hermione l'interrompit :  
  
- Ellie, je voudrais te demander... Ce cauchemar dont tu m'as parlé avant qu'on ne mange... Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
  
- ... Mmmhhhein quoi ? Oh, le cauchemar, ce... ce n'était rien. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà oublié, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.  
  
- Je suis très inquiète, tu sais. Harry aussi fait des cauchemars, aussi impressionnants que les tiens, mais je le connais. Mais toi, c'était aussi... effrayant. Si ça recommence, je t'en prie,... préviens-moi.  
  
- Très bien, je le ferai, la rassura Ellie avant de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui souhaiter bonne nuit.  
  
Elle se fourra dans son lit en tenta de réfléchir plus longuement à cette question, et seule cette bouffée de chaleur en croisant cette Lönewenster lui était bizarre. Mais en pensant longuement à elle, elle n'eut cesse d'avoir un mot à l'esprit. Un moment que beaucoup de gens lui avaient répété depuis qu'elle a vu cette fille à Poudlard...  
  
"_Soeur... Soeur..._"  
  
...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
N/A : Voilà, mon chapitre est terminé. Sans tomber dans le "Faut pas qu'on réfléchisse ni qu'on pense, faut qu'on avance", je reste persuadé que j'ai fait mieux. Niveau vocabulaire, je regrette amèrement de ne pas avoir le niveau de ma Mélusine adorée, qui a trans formé mon Chapitre 5 parfait en chef d'oeuvre de l'écriture potterphile, pour mieux vous retranscrire ce qu'il y avait à retranscrire.  
En bref, un bon petit chapitre des maisonnées, qui piétine autant qu'il avance. Je vous laisse comprendre le sens de cette phrase. Quant à moi, je vous remercie tous pour votre infinie patience à mon égard et vous demanderai humblement des reviews à gogo pour répondre à vos menaces, éventrations et autres ecartèlements en place publique. Place à Mélusine pour le chapitre suivante, et dites-moi Merde pour mes partiels *gloups*...  
  
° : La Menthine, c'est de mon invention. Quand on a un rhume, ça veut dire qu'on a pris froid. Il faut se réchauffer le corps avec de la Pimentine, qui existe vraiment dans l'univers HP. Alors dans la même symbolique, mais inversement...  
  
* : Puffskein (ou Boursque)," De forme sphérique, dotée d'une fourrure couleur crème, ce petit animal docile ne rechigne jamais à se faire câliner ou se laisser jeter un peu partout." _Les Animaux fantastiques_, **Newt Scamander**. La légende dit que Ron Weasley, demandant à son ami Harry Potter par livre interposé où était passé le sien, apprit de la bouche de ce dernier que son frère Fred s'en était servi comme cognard pour s'entraîner l'été précédent.  
  
*² : Ces techniques sont toutes présentes dans le fabuleux opus de **Kennilworthy Whisp**, _Le Quidditch à travers les Âges.  
_  



	9. 9ème épisode : Larmes et Alliances

La Conjonction des Astres

**Episode huitième**

**Pluie, larmes et alliances**

Note de l'Auteur 

Oui, bon, du co-auteur. D'abord, je vous conseille de ne pas me lyncher. C'est vrai, quoi : vous n'aurez pas le chapitre suivant (*rictus sardonique*) cependant, je veux bien vous présenter mes excuses les plus plates pour mon manque de heu… manifestations ces derniers temps. Bon, en gros, chuis désolée de pas vos avoir donné de nouvelles. Mais j'ai eu un travail énormissime, et ça m'a coupé l'arrivée d'électricité là-haut. Comprendre : je n'ai rien branlé depuis un bail, mais je vais réparer ça.

Enfin voilà. Je vous ai concocté un beau chapitre huit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est – enfin ! – la concrétisation de nos rêves les plus fous : tout le monde il fait la paix, youpi ! mais je vous préviens, ce n'est pas non plus tout rose…

Bon, je me tais. Je vous laisse lire. Mais après vous râlerez que je ne renseigne jamais les gens !

Bisous, et bonne lecture… (ah, et puis un dernier truc aussi : bientôt au programme, Quidditch, rigolades et petits bobos… sauce SeveRogue ! on l'applaudit bien fort)

Eh ! et puis envoyez-moi des reviews !

Et pensez à moi, j'ai une leçon de conduite dans une heure…

**--------------------**

« …il m'est en effet parvenu certaine rumeur, que j'ai tout lieu de croire fondée… »

Salaud. Salaud, salaud, salaud.

Bien besoin de ça. Réputation méritée, la vipère… chapeau. Enfin, Choixpeau. A croire que leur seule ambition est de cracher leur fiel !

« …me suis laissé entendre qu'un événement imprévu… »

_Laissé entendre ? Lassé d'entendre, oui. Lassé de voir les petites couleuvres être bien sages, plutôt. Il faut de l'_imprévu_, du spectaculaire… Qu'attends-tu, pauvre fou ? Que la renommée t'écrase ?_

« …que vous pourriez dissimuler. »

« Professeur ? »

« _Fraülein _Lönewenster, il est bien entendu que je puis tout entreprendre pour vous aider, à cette condition que vous ne cachiez rien. Monsieur Malefoy a eu a subir… »

« A _quoi _?! Avez-vous seulement une idée de ce que représente une boule d'énergie comme celle-ci ? C'est douloureux, _très_ douloureux. Et à l'évidence, _Monsieur_ Malefoy ne souffre que d'une inflammation de l'ego ! »

« Mademoiselle Lönewenster ! il m'importe peu que vous fussiez victime de votre imprudence, mais veuillez je vous prie considérer la pondération comme une qualité requérable au sein de cette école ! »

« Au sein de cette école, Professeur, pas de cette Maison. Et vous le savez fort bien. Veuillez je vous prie considérer votre imprudence et m'exposer clairement la raison de votre insistance. _Pourquoi _m'avez-vous fait convoquer ? »

Severus Rogue, Maître ès Potions à l'école de Magie et Sorcellerie Poudlard, considéra d'abord son élève plutôt que la question.

L'après-midi tirait à sa fin, tandis que la fin de l'été se faisait à présent clairement sentir. Le ciel de septembre, exceptionnellement clément, avait fait place à celui d'octobre depuis déjà deux longues semaines, et de lourds nuages s'amoncelaient en prévisions de gros orages. Décidément, la saison de Quidditch s'annonçait mouvementée.

Dans l'obscure clarté d'un cachot désaffecté, le Professeur Rogue siégeait à son bureau. La pièce était confortable, pour quiconque n'étant ni claustrophobe, ni héliophile : la seule ouverture pratiquée était une porte massive faite de bois résistant, et engravée de formules inquiétantes. Les murs de pierre épaisse étaient garnis de bocaux et de fioles, emplis de liquides étranges et regorgeant de choses peu ragoûtantes. L'écume de breuvages aux vapeurs suspectes tâchait le verre de couleurs insolites, et quelques créatures bizarres nageaient dans du formol à l'aspect repoussant. Partout des chaudrons, des ustensiles, des appareils, et au milieu de ce chaos rebutant, un trône, celui du Maître des Potions.

Severus Rogue s'était maintes fois demandé si l'un ou l'autre de ses élèves avait jamais douté de son (répugnant) personnage. Il lui avait traversé l'esprit à plusieurs reprises que l'ou ou l'autre de ces têtes blondes aurait pu se demander la raison de tout cet étalage de fourberie et de mauvaise foi. Mais Severus Rogue était quelqu'un d'éminemment pessimiste : et la réponse restait non, cent fois non.

Il avait un esprit scientifique, à la rigueur méticuleuse bien qu'un piètre pédagogue, il se montrait remarquable spécialiste. Son cabinet de travail était certes sombre et inquiétant, mais l'ordre y régnait sans faille, comme sa logique rigoureuse lui ordonnait de l'y maintenir. Et s'il ne faisait pas grand cas d'aucun de ses élèves, une surprenante curiosité analytique le poussait à les étudier, comme il le faisait des monstres conservés à cet escient. Il était incapable de la moindre affection par le passé, sans doute, s'y fût-il laissé prendre. D'ailleurs, cela était arrivé. Mais à présent,… les affinités lui semblaient vaines.

Et pourtant… pourtant, cette créature aux boucles sombres, au visage pâle et comme absent, le faisait malgré lui s'incliner. Oh ! quoi qu'il se pût dire, il se montrait souvent indulgent – avec les personnes de son choix, voilà tout. Mais cette fille brune, dont les yeux sans fond recelaient tous les mystères du monde, et engloutissaient l'âme de quiconque s'en approchant, lui paraissait étrangement familière. Quelque chose en lui hurlait toujours à son approche, comme si elle avait été un mot qu'il aurait eu au bout de la langue et ne serait pas parvenu à trouver. Elle ne lui rappelait pas quelqu'un, elle le lui _évoquait_. Mais qui ?

Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mademoiselle Lönewenster ? »

« Vous m'avez fait venir. Pourquoi ? »

« J'étais, hum… intéressé, disons, par cette heu… manifestation. »

Une hésitation ? Non, deux. Cela ne lui était pas coutumier. Et quoi ?

« D'après le rapport de Malefoy… »

Malefoy ? tiens donc. Et pas de reproche… le Maître se serait-il incliné ? Qui l'eût cru ? Pauvre dragon…

« …une sorte d'énergie semblait sortir de vos doigts. »

« C'est exact. »

« De… l'énergie ? »

« Du feu. »

« Du… »

« Oui. De mes yeux. Et mes doigts. »

Cassie, en guise d'illustration, tendit deux longues mains blanches devant elle. Rogue frissonna elle avait l'air de quelque apparition fantomatique, amorphe et exsangue. Elle était surprenant de volonté, cependant, malgré sa voix atone et ses grands yeux vides. Elle paraissait une enveloppe transparente, un être éthéré, et pourtant sa force semblait indescriptible. Oui, un beau sujet d'étude.

Le jeune fille retira ses doigts, sans commentaire superflu. Elle avait un esprit mordant, mais ne semblait l'employer que pour parvenir à ses fins et encore, cela n'était point évident puisque ses fins ne semblaient pas parvenir jusqu'à elle. Une énigme. Un spectre, une âme à peine incarnée, déjà détachée des choses terrestres. Surprenante. Stupéfiante. Inquiétante. Envoûtante.

Il saisit une plume de faucon, qu'il fit tournoyer devant leurs yeux. elle ne se donnait même pas la peine de suivre le mouvement, elle…

Soudain, il prit conscience d'une chose. Il avait songé que, d'une manière évidente, et à la différence d'une personne ordinaire, elle ne suivait pas des yeux le va-et-vient incessant de la longue rémige mais en réalité, si elle ne le suivait pas, elle le _précédait_. Les yeux, ses yeux étranges suivaient la plume mais ce qu'il avait pris pour du retard était en réalité de l'_avance._ Comme un sorte d'instinct qui lui aurait soufflé la direction à prendre, la direction prise. Comme l'instinct du loup qui sait où la biche tournera – pour mieux l'attendre, pour mieux la piéger.

Severus Rogue frissonna. Il se trouva ridicule. Il reposa la plume avec un geste brusque, de la brusquerie qui lui était habituelle quand il donnait un cours ou déambulait dans les couloirs Cassandra Lönewenster releva la tête avec une tranquille ironie, trop indifférente pour être insolente, trop anodine pour être sournoise – et trop bizarre pour ne pas être effrayante.

« Mademoiselle Lönewenster, » se reprit-il, « j'apprécierais vivement que vous me fassiez part de vos découvertes la… si prochaine fois il y a. Pour le moment, j'ai quelques… » (il renifla dédaigneusement) « …copies à corriger. »

Il la congédiait, sans autre forme de procès. Cassie ne s'en formalisa pas, elle s'en fut avec un gracieux mouvement de tête, et le plus complet des silences. Malgré lui, Rogue se prit à sourire. ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on lui tenait tête… et pas tous les jours que l'on s'en sortait sans dommage.

Exact, pas vrai. Quelle retenue, Miss Lönewenster, quelle morgue, quel professionnalisme ! Quel aplomb surtout… aussi, peut-être. Et quoi d'autre encore ? une insensée, une illuminée, un génie magique ? Qui êtes-vous, Miss Lönewenster ? et que pouvez-vous être ? Une erreur  monstrueuse ou une merveille de la nature ? Quelle sorte d'élève peut-elle manier des boules d'énergie ? Quel genre de Serpentard peut-il se voir accorder l'indulgence ? Avec quoi jouez-vous, Miss Lönewenster ? Avec moi, avec d'autres, avec vous-même ?

Quelle beauté dans la folie… quelle laideur dans l'ignorance ! Savez-vous bien ce que vous êtes ?

Souhaiteriez-vous me le faire dire ?

Peut-être.

Peut-être le sais-je, après tout.

Peut-être en valez-vous la peine.

Il secoua la tête, puis défit le nœud liant les parchemins entre eux.

Alea jacta est.

La première goutte glissa sur un mur de pierre froide.

La pluie était arrivée.

-----

Le ciel s'écrasait contre la terre.

Le temps fraîchissait depuis quelques heures déjà, lorsque l'averse s'était déclarée. Des gouttes fines et froides comme de petits éclats de givre tombaient régulièrement en rangs serrés, obligeant les élèves de toutes les maisons à chercher refuge sous la toiture la plus proche. Le bleu, le vert, le jaune et le rouge fusaient partout comme de vifs feux follets, jetant des éclaboussures lumineuses le long des couloirs aux hauts murs de pierre. Des cris, des rires et des bousculades troublaient l'austérité des arches grises, et la gaieté colorait d'étrange manière un côté des murailles immenses, tandis que l'autre se noyait dans la lueur humide de l'orage approchant.

Puis les gouttes s'étaient épaissies, et des ruisseaux glacés avaient fondu du ciel sur la terre. Les nuages crevaient sous la masse des chars, conduits par d'ardentes Valkyries échappées du Walhalla, tandis que résonnaient les coups du marteau de Thor. La foudre déchira enfin le ciel devenu noir, mais plus un mortel ne pouvait être emporté : tous avaient couru se mettre à l'abri.

Dans les hauteurs du château immense, comme bâti à la mesure de ces dieux terribles, la fenêtre d'une haute tour était grande ouverte sur le tourbillon titanesque. Telle Mélisande aux cheveux d'or, une jeune fille rêvait en regardant le ciel. Elle avait encore la main sur le battant, et la vitre lui renvoyait l'image d'une créature aux boucles sombres, répandues comme du miel sur ses épaules, laissées nues par la chemise de nuit pâle dont elle était légèrement vêtue. Une apparition irréelle et fantomatique, qui semblait devoir s'évanouir dans un souffle.

Un souffle passa, qui fit voler quelques mèches brunes en arrière. Elanor avait des cheveux couleur chocolat, mais l'obscurité les faisaient plus noires que la nuit. Sa peau dorée n'en paraissait que plus opaline. Elanor soupira. La pluie la rendait mélancolique. Pourtant… ces gouttes lui rappelaient quelque chose, un vague souvenir surgi du passé. Chaque fois qu'il pleuvait, Elanor se sentait un peu triste. Oh ! tous les enfants se sentent tristes lorsqu'il pleut. La pluie interdit la lumière, empêche les jeux, fait fuir les criquets et ternit les fleurs. Jamais Elanor n'avait apprécié la pluie aux grosses gouttes. Elle aimait écouter cette bruine crépiter doucement sur les fenêtres, comme quelque génie ou quelque lutin eût frappé au carreau mais l'orage la rendait mal à l'aise.

Ce soir, cependant…

Elanor laissa son esprit vagabonder. Elle n'avait pas sommeil. Mais elle se sentait… bien. Reposée. Etrangement calme. Comme si un feu était en elle, une transe mais elle se sentait bien.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

Des images vinrent à elle. Elle crut sentir ses cheveux chatouiller son visage, mais n'entrait dans la chambre qu'une simple brise fraîche. Avec un soupir de lassitude bienheureuse, la jeune fille s'avança jusqu'au bord de la fenêtre. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, un sourire flottant sur son visage, ses cheveux flottant sur ses épaules.

L'image fugitive de pas sous la clameur d'orage.

Elanor ouvrit les yeux, porta les mains à sa bouche. Des pas ? Mais… Elle se pencha à la fenêtre, frissonnant sous le fin tissu satiné. La Tour était si haute que l'on voyait partout alentour, mais nulle trace de qui que ce fut nul écho de ses pas.

Vaguement effrayée, elle eut un mouvement de recul. Puis, la curiosité la poussant, elle s'approchant de nouveau. Elle tendit lentement, doucement, légèrement le bras à la pluie fine… elle ferma les yeux.

L'écho lointain d'une respiration haletante.

Le bruit d'une course rapide martelant l'asphalte.

Un cri d'enfant, deux cris, poussés à l'unisson.

Un éclair de lumière verte, un rire froid et deux points rouges.

Maman… 

Un vent frais, le son de l'eau en cascade.

La douceur soyeuse de vagues satinées, des boucles sombres, des cheveux de femme.

L'obscurité, l'océan, la douleur – puis la crainte et la lumière le premier matin du monde.

Naître.

Mourir.

Donner la vie.

Oter la mort.

Maman… 

« Maman ! »

La peur et l'obscurité, de nouveau.

-----

Hermione se retourna avec délices dans son lit aux grands draps rouges. Dormir, bonheur extrême. Un luxe, aussi, quand on songeait à toutes ces heures passées le dos courbé, à jouer les rats de bibliothèque… La jeune fille réprima un petit gloussement à l'idée de Ron, s'entendant dire par elle-même qu'elle devait trop travailler… mais il fallait bien le laisser râler, cela lui plaisait tellement… ! Hermione se demanda ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de Ron. D'après les filles, elle ressentait forcément quelque chose pour lui. Mais… ce n'était pas quelque chose qui se lisait ! Un savoir non livresque lui paraissait plutôt hasardeux. D'ailleurs, tomber amoureuse de faisait pas partie du devoir d'une étudiante modèle… Pourtant, elle aurait pu s'alléguer quelques heures de détente, infiniment méritées. Après tout, songea-t-elle avec satisfaction, elle était la meilleure élève de l'école. Enfin, elle s'y efforçait ! Et ce, depuis si longtemps… Tant d'obstination avait porté ses fruits. Hermione Granger était Préfète, et fière de l'être. Oui, elle pouvait se permettre quelques… distractions. Oui, c'était une bonne idée : désormais, elle s'astreindrait à la détente, aussi souvent que faire se pourrait. Un peu, pour commencer. Bah ! une matinée sans livres, c'était jouable. On pouvait toujours s'occuper… Tiens : à se faire belle, par exemple. Par quoi commencer ? Ses cheveux ? pourquoi pas mais passer deux heures chaque matin à s'oindre de Lissemplis… Non, mieux valait demander à quelqu'un, demander un conseil peut-être qu'Elanor… Hermione, les yeux toujours fermés, grimaça. Elle s'était disputée avec Elanor, gâchant se qui semblait le point de départ d'une solide amitié. Mais… bon sang ! c'était une fille tellement mystérieuse et secrète ! Elle avait l'air si… détachée… La fille-aux-cheveux-ébouriffés poussa un long soupir. Chaque fois qu'elle pensait à son amitié brisée, les larmes menaçaient. Non, penser à autre chose. Se rendormir.

Se…

Oh, zut.

Impossible de s'endormir.

Hermione eut un bâillement de frustration. Elle se retourna d'un mouvement brusque. Et étouffa un cri.

Encadrée sur fond de ciel nocturne, une silhouette fantomatique se découpait nettement. Et la silhouette paraissait si… réelle. Elle semblait pleurer ! Le drap blanc était agité de soubresauts.

Hermione ramena la couverture à elle d'un geste convulsif. Baguette… baguette ? baguette ! La mince tige de bois fermement agrippée, elle quitta sans bruit son lit chaud pour les dalles glacées. Pieds nus, furtive, les cheveux hérissés (plus que d'habitude, à ce qu'il lui semblait) Hermione s'avança avec prudence.

« Maman ! » cria soudain l'apparition.

De surprise autant que de soulagement, Hermione laissa tomber sa baguette. Elanor releva brusquement la tête, la fixant de deux gouffres obscurs creusés dans l'océan d'opale.

« Heu… » fit Hermione. Elle se sentait éminemment ridicule. Sa camarade laissa échapper un reniflement misérable. Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel, se préparant à jouer les bons samaritains.

« Je suis désolée » dit-elle. « Je t'avais prise pour un fantôme. »

Elanor parut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Oui… enfin, je me suis réveillée en sursaut, et… »

Soudain, Elanor se jeta au cou d'Hermione, qui avala un certain nombre de cheveux chocolat.

Se sentant, pour une fois, dépassée par les évènements, Hermione entreprit de tapoter l'épaule de sa larmoyante condisciple.

« Bon… on a fait la paix, je crois. »

La dernière fois, songea la jeune fille, qu'elle faisait de l'insomnie. A moins que… oh ! les Moldus avaient sûrement fait ça, des bouquins sur le mal-être…

Après la détente, décidé : elle irait à la bibliothèque.

-----

Il était adossé à la pierre, et ses yeux contemplaient l'infini. Il avait la tête légèrement penchée sur son épaule gauche, et une courte mèche blonde caressait son front, couronne étrange, laurier du vainqueur. Son visage était de marbre, ses yeux d'argent, et son corps fin la sculpture terrifiante et merveilleuse d'un archange déchu. Ses ailes tombées, il ne lui restait plus que son visage éthéré, et ses boucles dorées semblaient faites pour servir d'auréole.

Il paraissait rêveur, comme plongé dans quelque réflexion d'immortel, égaré sur Terre, figé dans la pierre froide pour l'Eternité. Sous le voile des longs cils, l'éclat du diamant transparaissait comme si quelque mystère divin l'eût choisi pour porteur, et brillait, lointain, tel le feu secret d'un désir inaccessible.

Un souffle léger s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes en un sourire de songe, et la flamme sous la glace sembla se réduire à l'instant. La statue étrange, faite de cristal et d'argent, redevenait Homme. Mais le marbre de son visage restait le même.

Un battement de cils, et deux yeux de pierre. Le Mystère s'incarnait doucement, pour prendre forme humaine.

Mais serait-il la Foudre ou Prométhée ?

« Tu sors tôt. »

Sa voix laissait apparaître quelque contrariété mal dissimulée sous un sourire fat et faux. Il changea de position, et les mains toujours dans les poches de sa robe noire, se tint à la hauteur de son miroir dans l'énigme.

« Ce ne fut pas long. »

Elle sourit légèrement tout en inclinant la tête un sourire doux et humble, celui du martyr qui pardonne, car il entrevoit déjà la Lumière céleste. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as tort de rire, il ne t'épargnera pas. » laissa-t-il échapper.

Elle souriait toujours, avec une sorte de douce mélancolie. « Ainsi c'était bien toi. Toi qui as jugé bon de t'en remettre à plus puissant – qui as jugé bon d'avoir peur. »

Les yeux gris devinrent le fer d'une lance. « Je n'ai pas eu peur. Je n'ai fait que te… »

«… dénoncer ? »

« … te punir. »

« Me punir ? »

Un léger doute à présent, une tendre ironie. Un vague intérêt caché sous l'indifférence. L'ange aux ailes coupées ne laissa pas intimider, quand bien même c'eût été le but de la réflexion il s'en trouva même quelque peu rasséréné : enfin, une trace de vie sous cette écorce grise.

« Tu ne peux pas ignorer les règles, parce que tu es à Serpentard. Il y a les règles de l'école, et il y a celle de Serpentard. Peu m'importe que tu joues les martyrs en combustion spontanée, mais tu dois obéir à certaines lois de la Maison. Et d'abord, tu dois m'obéir. »

Elle releva la tête. Son regard était clair et droit, et c'est sans ciller qu'elle soutint celui de l'arrogant chérubin. Un regard froid et sombre, autant que pouvait s'assombrir le cristal.

« Je n'ignore aucune règle, lorsqu'elles choisissent de m'ignorer. Question… hmm, d'éthique personnelle. »

« Ethique personnelle ?… » répéta-t-il avec une incrédulité stupéfaite. « L'éthique ici, c'est moi. »

Elle grimaça un sourire, ce qui en soi paraissait déjà exceptionnel. « Tu n'as pas compris exactement ce que tu dis toi-même ici, personne n'obéit à quiconque. En tant que héraut de Serpentard, tu devrais te déclarer heureux que tes disciples suivent les préceptes que tu prônes j'ai saisi l'essentiel, vois-tu : je contourne la difficulté, je plie le règlement. J'expérimente. Je m'adapte. Ce n'est pas ça, être à Serpentard ? »

Il la considéra un moment, l'œil plissé, mi-figue mi-raisin. « Je suppose que je peux prendre ça comme une acceptation des termes du contrat. »

Elle haussa épaules et bras en signe d'indifférence. « Considère-le comme un échange diplomatique de bon goût. »

Il eut un vrai sourire d'apprenti dictateur, ce qui provoqua un étrange contraste entre sa moue de petit garçon et ses manières de despote. Il se mordit les lèvres un instant, puis eut un petit rire, un peu rauque. _Manque d'habitude_, songea Cassie. Mais après tout, elle était mal placée pour ce genre de réflexion. Le garçon blond lui tendit la main. La deuxième fois, depuis leur première rencontre. Pour une raison assez nébuleuse, elle devait avoir fait bonne impression au Grand Chambellan de Serpentard.

« Bienvenue dans la Maison. » dit-il simplement, le visage à nouveau neutre mais plus détendu.

Et cette fois, la fille aux longues boucles brunes déposa, au creux de sa main blanche et forte, ses longs doigts pâles et froids. Draco resserra son étreinte en frissonnant. Elle semblait glacée. Trop immobile. Silencieuse. Translucide. Hypnotique. Il tendit l'autre main pour toucher son visage aux traits délicats mais le charme se rompit lorsqu'elle frissonna à son tour et releva la tête. La main de Draco retomba le long de son flanc. La main droite enlaçant toujours celle de Cassandra, il la tira vers lui. La jeune fille ne bougea pas. Il ouvrit la main et les doigts bleutés s'en échappèrent en frôlant sa chair douce et ferme. Il se détourna, avec peut-être un léger haussement d'épaules. Il prit le chemin du retour elle le dépassa, une mèche brune effleurant sa joue blonde. Puis l'ombre longue sur le long mur de pierre finit par s'estomper.

-----

« Tu sais, c'est le moment que je préfère. »

Elanor se carra plus confortablement dans son fauteuil aux couleurs un peu fanées, et pencha la tête pour observer sa compagne, à travers un voile de cheveux fous.

« Lequel ? »

Hermione était affalée dans le canapé (rouge) en vis-à-vis, plongée avec délices dans l'étoffe riche, à la fois rêche et douce, du velours. Elle goûtait pleinement cet instant de calme et de complicité féminine, unique et impossible avec ces sottes habituelles qu'elle côtoyait à Gryffondor.

Elanor s'étira comme un chat, et bâilla en exhibant de jolies dents régulières et blanches comme des perles. Elle se pelotonna contre un coussin rouge avec volupté, et se redressa sur un coude, un sourire félin au coin des lèvres.

« Oui, ce moment-là de la nuit. il pleut dehors, mais on s'en fiche ici il y a le feu, l'odeur du bois qui brûle, une lumière noire, or et rouge. Et nous avons la Salle tout entière pour nous toutes seules ! » Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, contagieux. Hermione sourit à son tour, et disposa quelques coussins rouges de manière à s'enterrer au milieu avec un soupir de béatitude.

« Comme je te comprends ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Mais c'est plutôt rare d'être au calme ici. Et puis… » Elle s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose comme « et puis, avec les cours,… il faut dormir et non venir ici pour papoter » mais se ravisa à temps. De toute manière, elle n'avait aucune envie d'entamer une dispute, non seulement parce qu'elle était trop bien ou trop fatiguée pour ce faire, mais surtout parce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas gâcher à nouveau leur amitié, à Elanor et à elle, en réfutant les principes vitaux du bon dilettante établis par sa condisciple bien-aimée. Et une bonne résolution restait une bonne résolution, même si elle concernait l'adjonction à son emploi du temps d'un moment de détente, car prise par une Hermione elle en gagnait toute sa dimension d'exigence physique et spirituelle. Ainsi, elle se contenta d'ajouter :

« Je veux dire, ce n'est pas facile de s'accorder un moment avec toutes ces chipies. Dès qu'elles sont en troupeau, elles se mettent à bavasser sur les garçons, et les couples, et… »

« Tu sais, Hermignonne, » persifla Elanor, « ça peut représenter un sujet de conversation intéressant, le garçons… très valable, en fait. »

Hermione roula des yeux. « Quand même pas _tout le temps_ ! Ne me dis pas que c'est un motif suffisant pour – »

« Pour quoi ? Les garçons parlent bien des filles tout le temps. »

Hermione se rencogna dans son fauteuil avec une moue boudeuse. A l'évidence, l'argument souffrait quelques lacunes et la jeune fille ne semblait prête à donner crédit à quiconque dont la raison sociale était de parler des _filles_. »

Elanor avait du mal à ne pas rire, cependant. Et un lent sourire traversa les lèvres de sa camarade, qui finit par éclater de rire, et lui dit enfin, les yeux pétillants :

« Moi, je trouve Seamus plutôt mignon. »

Elanor feignit d'être choquée. « Rhôôô… toi, une digne Britannique, tu fricotes avec un Irlandais ? » fit-elle, les yeux exagérément écarquillés.

Hermione répliqua, définitivement réjouie :

« C'est toujours mieux que de se compromettre à baver devant un… peuh ! Serpentard. »

Elanor se para de tous les aspects de la dignité offensée. « Personne ne m'a vue, d'abord. Et puis… il est vachement mignon ! »

« Beuuuh ! » s'écria Hermione en riant. « Elanor, tu as tiré la mauvaise pioche ! »

« C'est dingue, j'aurais jamais cru que t'intéresses aux cartes. Les secrets d'Hermione, ou les dessous cachés de Poudlard beach ? »

« Ferme-là, traîtresse ! Non, personne ne t'as parlé de Malefoy, l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante ? »

« Hein ?! » fit Elanor, s'étonnant et riant en même temps. Hermione avait un large sourire, et pleurait déjà presque de rire.

« Oh ! c'est une histoire très intéressante. » fit-elle, l'air faussement docte. « Et pour une fois, c'est une histoire que je n'ai pas lue. »

« Nooon ? » se moqua Elanor, les yeux exorbités. Elle reçut un coussin (rouge) en pleine figure.

-----

Lorsque Hermione eut achevé de relater son anecdote, les deux filles s'étranglaient de rire chacune dans leurs coussins. Elles se regardèrent elles étaient plus rouges encore que les tentures. Chacune essaya de garder son sérieux plus de trente secondes, et chacune repartit de plus belle. Elles émergèrent enfin de leur océan écarlate, yeux et joues brillantes, à bout de souffle. Elanor inspira longuement, puis entreprit de raconter à son amie différentes histoires qui avaient pu lui arriver en France, là-bas à Beauxbâtons. Cela dura un long moment, où deux jeunes filles insouciantes parlèrent de tout et de rien, d'elles, des autres, de la vie, comme peuvent parler celles qui vont devenir des femmes, et ne sont pour leur bonheur encore que des enfants.

Hermione et Elanor étaient définitivement réconciliées.

Oui, cette drôle de fille brune avait apporté le changement.

-----

La pluie martelait inlassablement les vitres, et la pâle luminescence de la lune effleurait à peine les lourdes draperies aux couleurs d'aiguilles de sapin. L'eau qui ruisselait au-dehors, qui s'insinuait dans le lisse chemin des carreaux, fragmentait la chiche lueur que Séléné offrait, et faisait des jeux d'ombres sur les draps aux reflets satinés, créant l'illusion d'un long serpent rampant sous l'orage à la lumière de la lune. Un écrin de choix pour les enfants d'une vipère qu'une lionne pouvait accueillir en son sein.

Draco soupira avec une lassitude un peu triste. La pluie le rendait toujours mélancolique – eût-il été un enfant ordinaire, cela se fût pu attribuer à l'absence d'une main aimante sur son front, à la caresse qui n'était pas là pour le rassurer à chaque grondement de l'orage mais il était un Malefoy, un vrai, élevé pour ne rien ressentir, pour tout juger, avec la même froideur, la même cruauté, la même indifférence. Cela ne l'empêchait pas, cependant, de concevoir des pensées si amères. Mais il ne regrattait rien, il ne se sentait pas en regret. Mais après tout, songea-t-il, comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de regret ?

Il soupira à nouveau, et sa main suivit le pli du drap aux couleurs argentées, sous le couvre-lit vert sombre. Les rideaux de son baldaquin étaient baissées, tendus sur l'obscurité et le silence. Il y avait, depuis sa première année, apposé un sort de discrétion rien ne filtrait de l'intérieur des draps verts. Parfois, lorsqu'un condisciple (il ne pouvait pas décemment les appeler camarades) se montrait trop bruyant, il jetait à cet écran commode quelque sort d'insonorisation, mais cela était rare il aimait à savoir ce qui pouvait arriver au-dehors, dans sa nature instable et inquiète. Il ne supportait pas les grognements de Goyle, qui parlait en dormant (à vrai dire, il lui arrivait souvent de penser qu'il pouvait faire montre d'indulgence, étant donné que son sommeil paraissait bien le seul moment où Goyle semblait savoir articuler la moindre phrase) et ces marmonnements confus perturbaient Draco, qui ne souffrait pas le moindre bruit pour dormir. Quant à Crabbe… il avait découvert les plaisirs solitaires assez récemment, et cela était devenu pour son « employeur » une véritable torture. Draco-aux-yeux-d'argent ne s'abaissait jamais à ce genre d'attitude, même sous le couvert de ses draps faiseurs de silence. Cela ne semblait pas digne d'un Malefoy.

A dire vrai, il lui arrivait de penser, de plus en plus souvent, qu'il pouvait être agréable d'effleurer la peau de quelque fille, mais sa conception en ce domaine s'arrêtait là les Serpentard lui paraissaient toutes d'hideuses succubes aux doigts crochus et aux lèvres gluantes, et tout contact de qui que ce fût répugnait au Prince des Serpents, comme l'avait surnommé Pansy Parkinson, la plus fidèle de ses groupies. Il la détestait. Il les haïssait toutes. Elles étaient viles et méprisables, elles ne le méritaient pas. Il n'en voulait aucune. Et pourtant, il savait fort bien qu'il n'avait qu'à faire un léger signe de tête pour que l'un de ses sbires lui en ramène une par les cheveux, voire qu'elle vienne toute seule, pour lui, pour qu'il se serve d'elle, qu'il en fasse ce que bon lui semble. Et cela n'était pas loin de lui évoquer quelque trouble intérieur mais d'un autre côté…

D'un autre côté, Draco Malefoy, comme tout capricieux dictateur, aimait qu'on lui résiste – non, il aimait que ses proies lui opposent une certaine résistance. La seule à apporter satisfaction, en l'occurrence, se montrait particulièrement difficile à dompter. En vérité, Draco sentait confusément qu'il lui serait impossible de jamais parvenir à ses fins, mais il était entêté, comme jamais aucun amoureux ne l'eût été. Probablement pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était incapable lui-même de ressentir quoi que ce fût. Mais elle lui était si semblable… il _devait_ l'avoir, parce qu'elle représentait tout ce qu'il était, ou pouvait être jamais encore Draco Malefoy n'avait pu s'observer dans un miroir, jamais il ne s'était _vu_ comme il se voyait à travers elle. Il sentait qu'elle pouvait lui apporter des réponses sur lui-même, sur son devenir, ce qu'il pouvait en faire. Il était même disposé à faire preuve d'une certaine tolérance envers ses excentricités, disposé à l'aider, à la protéger, contre les autres, contre elle-même. Il avait besoin d'elle, parce qu'elle était lui, comme lui, à lui.

Etait-il à elle ?

-----

Hermione s'interrompit. Elle avait senti avant de le voir, qu'Elanor n'avait pas écouté, ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Son esprit embrumé de sommeil, mais ivre d'insouciance, était accaparé par la conversation elle mit un certain temps à réaliser ce qui se passait. Elle eut peur.

Les yeux d'Elanor regardaient dans le vide, plus qu'avant, plus qu'à l'habitude. Son corps légèrement penché n'était plus détendu comme il y avait seulement quelques instants, il semblait à la fois souple et raide, comme celui d'une poupée en chiffons. Le dos rond, les bras ballants, la jeune fille semblait prête à basculer, mais restait comme suspendue à un crochet invisible. Une mèche brune, échappée de sa lourde tresse, tombait devant ses yeux vides de toute expression. Comme si son âme s'était envolée, comme si… elle était ailleurs.

Le cerveau d'Hermione se remit en marche, et quelques lignes de nombreux livres lui passèrent par l'esprit il y était question de transes, d'envoûtements, de malédictions et autres potions néfastes, dont les noms compliqués évoquaient les pires auspices. Prenant conscience que sa langue était sèche, Hermione referma la bouche d'un coup sec, et déglutit laborieusement. Ses yeux étaient exorbités elle les cligna de nombreuses fois.

Puis elle se pencha à son tour.

« Elanor ? »

Hermione poussa un cri perçant.

Elanor avait simplement relevé la tête, mais d'un si brusque mouvement que sa tresse avait volé dans son dos et le cœur d'Hermione, bondi dans sa poitrine.

« Elanor ? » répéta-t-elle avec plus de confiance. « Ellie ? »

La brunette avait toujours les yeux vides comme deux puits sans fond.

Et soudain…

Elanor poussa un hurlement terrible.

Elle quitta le fauteuil comme si on l'en avait projetée, pour s'effondrer sur le tapis usé. Hermione, le souffle coupé, se précipita à son tour sur le sol aux motifs à dominante rouge. Elle saisit Elanor à bras-le-corps, pour la retourner sur le dos ce qu'elle vit alors l'épouvanta.

Elanor ne semblait pas consciente, et pourtant la douleur tordait chaque trait de son visage. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, comme si elle criait, mais seul une sorte de couinement en sortait la torture paraissait la parcourir tout entière, la posséder, se déplacer en elle. Elle semblait bouillonner de l'intérieur, cherchant à sortir en dévorant celle qu'elle parasitait.

Hermione, terrifiée, secoua sa condisciple avec autant de vigueur qu'elle pouvait encore en trouver. Elle pensa entendre Elanor crier, et commençait de se réjouir lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que les cris étaient les siens, depuis tout à l'heure qu'elle la remuait en tous sens.

Puis soudain, une main l'agrippa, lui pétrissant le bras de manière horrible. Hermione, hébétée, vit les doigts glacés d'Elanor enserrer son avant-bras avec une force insoutenable, comme de longs doigts de Strangulot.

Et un cri lui confirma sa première pensée : Elanor était revenue à elle.

Hermione se rua sur son amie, qu'elle étouffa sous une étreinte soulagée. Elle sentait le corps mince trembler contre son ventre et sous ses doigts, et plusieurs mèches brunes lui chatouillaient le visage, se collant à ses larmes. Elle pouvait sentir les pleurs d'Elanor à travers le fin tissu de sa chemise de nuit, et sa respiration saccadée et laborieuse faire voler ses propres cheveux, brossant le creux de son cou dénudé. Elle frissonna, sans trop comprendre.

« Et ben, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! »

La voix juvénile d'un garçon, à la tonalité nettement éberluée. Ron se tenait sur le seuil de la Salle, dans une position plutôt comique : il avait un bras en avant, un pied en arrière, la bouche encore ouverte et les cheveux en bataille sans compter sa veste de pyjama, ou vendredi côtoyait dimanche… Il regardait d'un air stupéfait l'étrange spectacle à ses pieds.

Hermione lui rendit son regard, évitant soigneusement de remarquer le pantalon un peu large qui découvrait certaine pièce de sous-vêtement. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle enlaçait toujours Elanor. Elle relâcha un peu son étreinte. La jeune fille garda appui sur son épaule, et Hermione, alarmée, constata qu'elle avait perdu connaissance.

Ron eut une expression étrange, mêlant incompréhension, colère et souffrance. Elle eut un pincement au cœur, et un sentiment confus la traversa – mais comment pouvait-elle être jalouse dans un moment pareil ?!

« Je vais… » dit enfin Ron, non sans quelque réticence.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » dit précipitamment sa camarade, ayant retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

Ron eut un sourire crispé. « J'ai rien vu. »

« Hé ! » fit Hermione, qui se prenait d'agacement. « C'est pas le moment d'être jaloux ! Elanor vient d'avoir une espèce de… crise. »

Le rouquin ne pensa même pas à relever l'impertinence. Il parut interloqué. « Une crise ? »

« Oui ! » fit Hermione, impatientée à présent. « Elle a eu un regard fixe, et elle s'est roulée par terre… »

Ron la regarda longuement. Hermione eut un pressentiment.

« Ron ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais en bas ? »

Il parut s'éveiller d'un long sommeil.

« C'est Harry » dit-il enfin. « J'allais chercher de l'aide. Il… il s'est roulé par terre en criant, il ne va pas bien du tout. »


	10. 10ème épisode : Orages

  
**N/A :** *tatiiiiiin*  
  
Le voici le voilà !! Rien que pour vous, le chapitre 10 de la Conjonctions des Astres !!  
  
*flash flash* *sourire Colgate et fond sonore du Juste Prix*  
  
Hééééé oui, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter votre nouveau co-auteur préféré, admiré et adulé...  
  
... Moâ.  
  
Mister SeveRogue, perdu dans une sordide faculté de lettres française et combattant sans relâche contre des professeurs et des congénères assoiffé d'étudiant frais, cinq fois lauréat du comportement le plus amorphe par le journal de mon lycée...  
  
Brhrm, pardon. J'oubliais. Et voici, sa mêrveilleuse assisante, Miss Mélusine...  
  
*les spectateurs fuient en courant-gesticulant-hurlant-riant de tous côtés*  
  
O_O... Euh... bon, nous allons nous arrêter là, hein ?  
  
Donc, on y est arrivé : premier co-chapitre entre Mélusine et moi pour votre plus grand plaisir. On s'est durement attelés à la tâche, et nous restons bigrement satisfaits du résultat. À présent, nous vous laissons en juger, honorables lecteurs.  
  
Ah, et des reviews, ce serait bien aussi. Non, plus accessoirement ni occasionnellement. ON EN VEUT !! O_o...  
  
**Disclaimer :** NON, ce n'est pas à nous et on ne gagne pas d'argent là-d'ssus. Dommage, moi ça m'aiderait bien, mais bon...  
L'histoire et nos persos nous appartiennent de tous droits. Et on songe à faire un Copyright sur eux, histoire d'être tranquille et de toucher un peu de sous-sous s'il vous venait à l'idée de passer par là...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Les pas résonnaient sans cesse entre les sombres murs noircis par l'obscurité ambiante d'une nuit d'automne qui se déchaînait sans coup férir. Le mauvais temps ne rendait que l'atmosphère encore plus lourde. Là, une tête brune se tenait entre deux petites mains fines, l'amertume dans les traits et la peur dans le regard, alors qu'une flamboyante chevelure rousse faisait continuellement les sens pas, les nerfs à vif devant autant de décontenance.   
  
L'infirmerie du collège Poudlard n'avait jamais rien eu de très charmant ni de très réjouissant. Mais cette nuit-là resterait gravée dans leur mémoire comme une des plus sinistres qu'ils aient eu à vivre et à supporter. Entre les murs de pierre et et les colonnes de marbre d'une austérité effrayante, se dressaient hauts et fiers les nombreux lits, nantis de draps blancs et vierges en lin, stériles de toute impureté qui pourrait atteindre un quelconque malade. Les tentures qui séparaient ordinairement les matelas sur leurs sommiers étaient rangées sans accrocs au fond de la pièce. L'orage redoublait alors de violence et la pluie martelait sans cesse avec une vigueur insoutenable les vitraux qui enchantaient d'habitude l'immense sale lorsque le soleil apparaissait enfin. Mais l'astre du jour retiré dans son repos éternellement cyclique, l'obscurité et les lumières soudaines des éclairs qui s'abattaient sur le château donnaient à ce territoire protégé et protecteur des allures de Cabane Hurlante.  
Les vents tournoyaient à une vitesse folle, sans s'arrêter ni discontinuer de leur course solitaire, s'abandonnant vivement à chaque courant et à chaque masse d'air qui pourrait la dévier de sa trajectoire, faisant naître un bruit sourd et loin d'être apaisant dans les couloirs de l'étage, se répercutant à chaque mur qu'il rencontrait pour se donner une impression d'esprit prêt à se damner pour appeurer les vivants qui traînait leur peine et leurs craintes dans le coin face à une Bouteille de Poussos ou une flasque de Pimentine. L'obscurité présente dans le ciel britannique était une habitude et les inquiétudes y faisaient bon ménage ici, de manière bien légitime. Mais rarement l'infirmerie avait l'air aussi sombre et déprimante que ce soir-là.  
  
C'était peut-être à cause de l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait de main-mise sur la pièce. Quatre adolescents réunis pour le pire plus que pour le meilleur, semblait-il.  
  
Deux d'entre eux se tenaient debout, droits immobiles. La consternation et la fatigue se lisait sur leurs visages. Un jeune homme et une jeune femme étaient présents, les traits affaiblis par la courte nuit et par les sentiments et les ressentiments qui les inondaient : la tristesse, la peur, l'amertume, le regret, la culpabilité et tellement d'autres... Ils assaillaient leur cerveau et leur coeur de tous ces maux qui vous renferment et vous font taire, de peur de ne savoir rien sortir d'autre de leur bouche un sanglot bruyant et insignifiant... Ils tentaient de ne rien laisser transparaître de ce qui leur arrivait, mais la tentation d'y céder se faisait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure que passaient les secondes, les minutes, les heures... Et si deux yeux brillants arrivaient à se laisser distinguer d'une chevelure rousse, d'autres iris, couleur chocolat, souffraient de devoir se dégager des cheveux bruns emmêlés qui les couvraient. Les cernes se faisaient de plus en plus présentes, témoin de la lourdeur et de la difficulté à supporter une situation comme celle-ci. Ils n'osaient se regarder, de peur de fondre en larmes à la vue des ces deux autres personnages inanimés qui trônaient bien malgré eux sur ces lits. Leurs meilleurs amis...   
  
La jeune fille avait une intelligence et une culture proportionnellement égale à sa sensibilité et on s'étonnait parmi les limbes spectatrices de ce spectacle morbide qu'elle n'ait pas encore craqué sous les coups de butoir d'un Destin qui n'avait décidément l'air que de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Elle faisait souvent montre d'une froideur à toute épreuve pendant les cours, tellement concentrée sur ses travaux scolaires, source méritoire d'une considération professorale qui en faisaient sa fierté... Mais hélas, cette froideur apparaissait s'être muée en une sorte de mutisme qui confinait à l'exaspération d'une impossible aide à apporter. Ses mains etaient jointes et accollées à son corps, tentant désespérément qu'un miracle ne vienne. La magie pouvait-elle encore faire quelque chose ?! Nul ne le savait. Même Madame Pomfresh, la spécialiste des blessures et maîtresse de ces lieux sacrés avait dû s'y résoudre : elle ne pouvait _rien _faire. Elle la revit sortir de son Bureau quelques minutes plus tôt, le pas vif et soulevant peut-être un espoir supplémentaire, comme à son habitude, mais Poppy dût rapidement faire déchanter les deux jeunes Gryffondor qui s'étaient lever, les yeux et les oreilles grands ouverts : il n'y avait _rien _à faire, avait-elle renchéri avant de sortir de ses locaux, la main collée devant sa bouche comme pour réprimer des pleurs, se précipitant chez le professeur Dumbledore. Elle restaalors là, à regarder ses deux amis dont la vie s'étiolait et s'éteignait à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Elanor, sa meilleure amie... Elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de se réconcilier correctement que déjà sa vie était en danger. Elle se revit, face à elle, dans la Salle Commune, toutes deux blotties par le crépitement du feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminée en éparpillant sa chaleur diffuse et réparatrice. Elle la revit pousser ce cri terrifant plus qu'alarmant, puis elle se souvint lorsqu'elle était tombée inconsciente avant de s'aggriper désespérément à sa robe, ses larmes entrecoupées de sanglots. Cette petite brune qui avait apporté tant de changements... Et puis Harry. Celui qui l'a sortie de sa torpeur estudantine pour se consacrer à des activités "normales" pour des adolescents : combattre un troll de quatre mètres de haut, déjouer un jeu de logique issu du cerveau tourmenté d'un Maître des Potions, se faire pétrifier par un Basilic, gifler Malfoy, aller chercher une cape d'invisiblité dans un conduit secret, aider un criminel innocent à se tirer des grffes d'un Détraqueur tout en volant sour un hippogriffe... Elle se remémora les aventures qu'il eut avec ses deux amis, mais deux garçons... Elle ignorait si elle était amoureuse. Après tout, elle n'a jamais su ce qu'était réellement l'amour. _Harry est si célèbre, si courageux, si avenant avec moi, se pourrait-il_... pensa t-elle avant de se rétracter. Il lui revint en tête l'amitié qu'ils éprouvaient réciproquement par les balades à Pré-au-Lard, les verres de Bièraubeurre savourés aux Trois Balais, les choix difficiles à faire chez Honeydukes et l'aide qu'ils se sont apportées à maintes reprises pour ne pas caler lors des examens... _Les livres parlent d'une amitié, dans ces cas-là_... _Mais avec Ron, c'était différent. Il aime bien se ficher de moi. Il aime bien me taquiner. Il aime bien... Il _m'_aime bien. Peut-être..._ Et bien qu'elle conservait une lueur d'espoir face à cette expectative, Hermione tenta de s'accrocher à ce diagnostic, espérant se sentir mieux dans sa tête.  
  
Mais le jeune garçon, lui, n'en avait que plus mal accepté le verdict prodigué par l'expérimentée infirmière. Le roux flamboyant de ses cheveux avait viré au terne depuis qu'il était arrivé en compagnie de son amie. Lui aussi était enfermé dans un marasme indescriptible, plongé dans les incertitudes qui l'envahissaient peu à peu. Il comprenait difficilement ce qui venait d'arriver, et devait seulement l'accepter. Rien de plus simple, semblait-il.  
Seulement, il apparaissait également que quand son meilleur ami est cloué sur un lit d'hôpital, sans même savoir s'il est entre la vie et la mort, on ne peut se permettre d'accepter aussi facilement cet état secondaire, cet état parallèle, inconnu de tous et qui appeure ceux qui tiennent à celui chez qui il s'est immiscé, mystérieusement présent en absent à la fois.   
Il fulminait de rage. Rage de ne pouvoir rien faire, de n'avoir rien pu faire, ni prévenir, ni guérir, ni secourir... La culpabilité avait fait son oeuvre sinistre et ses ravages s'étaient propagés dans l'esprit de Ron. Il les regardait, faussement impassible car rééllement abattu d'avoir été là et de ne rien avoir fait. La peur se lisait sur son visage. Pour Harry, bien sûr. Mais pour Elanor surtout... Il ignorait si c'était une simple affection amicale ou un véritable béguin qu'il éprouvait pour elle... et même si perdre ses deux amis conserverait chez lui une amertume au-delà du possible, nul doute que la mort d'Elanor le blesserait beaucoup plus que ne le penserait Hermione, ou Harry, s'il s'en sortait... Après tout, il a bien survécu près de cinq fois au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'est pas un évanouissement qui va nous l'achever, mais... Ellie...   
Ron restait encore prostré dans sa réflexion : Il aimait beaucoup Elanor. Vraiment beaucoup. Mais _comment _l'aimait-il ? Elle était mignonne, c'est vrai. De beaux yeux noisettes en compagnie d'une chevelure sombre et attirante qui cachait par quelqus bribes un visage angéliques aux contours purs et cristallins...   
Elle était ouverte, sympathique, très spirituelle, même adorable, parfois...accessoirement elle était fan des Cans,... mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ou _n'irait _pas, plutôt. Et puis ce n'est pas elle qui retient le plus son attention en temps normal, c'est quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il connaît et raille depuis bien plus longtemps...  
Les mains sur la tête, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre : il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, juste une bon amie. Une raison supplémentaire pour s'inquiéter pour elle comme pour Harry.  
  
Les deux autres adolescents étaient allongés, inertes et sans vie sur les grands sommiers de composition simpliste. Leurs yeux étaient clos et leurs esprits apparaissaient aussi tourmentés que cloîtrés dans leur silence, alors que leurs couvertures les protégeaient sans demi-mesure, arrêtant à leur cou l'opaque protection qu'ils conservaient jadis lors d'une arrivée impromptue de créatures effrayantes dont le but ultime se cantonnait à une simple parade visuelle, mais qui avait néanmoins fait son effet à chaque sortie. Rien n'avait semblé les prédisposer à se retrouver tous les deux, côte à côte à l'infirmerie, étant donné la confiance bancalement réciproque qui s'était créée entre eux. La méfiance avait joué son rôle à merveille, mais ils avaient néanmoins quelque chose en commun, invisible, mais pas insensible.  
  
Un jeune homme et une jeune femme se tenaient ainsi côte à côte, sans aucun mouvement, dans un silence que seuls leurs légères respirations venaient troubler alors que les zéphyrs qui sévissaient au-dehors avaient calmé leurs ardeurs les plus tièdes. Les cheveux d'un noir de jais et disposés en bataille laissaient découvrir une fine cicatrice, désormais célèbre dans le monde de la magie, mais son front arborait une couleur uniforme avec le petit éclair qui avait fait de Harry Potter, le Survivant. Le petit nez droit et les lèvres pâlement roses et ouvertes du garçon laissaient entrevoir comme s'il recrachait par l'air des sentiments difficiles. La douleur,... la souffrance, peut-être. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mal, il semblait dormir profondément. L'abdomen remuait de temps à autre au rythme de ses expirations, discrètes comme des râles de souffrances qui s'échappaient de son corps au fur et à mesure qu'il respirait, mais il restait de marbre tout entier.  
  
Sa jeune condisciple semblait dans le même état que lui. Elle aussi était immobile sur son dos, les yeux fermés délicatement, la peau pâlichonne. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient relevés au-dessus de son front, désordonnés et cassants. La douceur habituelle qui en émanait avait laissé place à une raideur implacable, comme s'ils ne devait plus recouvrir formes ou couleurs d'autrefois. Son visage angélique était quelque peu crispé et ses pommettes restaient à la merci du terne qui s'étendait de plus en plus sous sa peau. Son épiderme donnait l'impression de devenir fragile et de rompre sous la moindre pression alors que sa blancheur de craie donnaît l'impression de plus en plus s'affirmer. Son visage, ses lèvres, ses joues... Chacun de ses organes extérieurs paraissaît prendre un air de plus en plus diaphane, sans explication aucune. À moins qu'ils ne soient tout simplement en train de...  
  
- Pourquoi ? hurla soudain Ron. Son visage était déformé par la colère, il semblait avoir totalement perdu le contrôle de ses émotions.   
  
- Ron, calme-toi... S'il te plaît, je t'en prie... balbutia Hermione. Sa voix tremblait, elle essayait de lutter désespérément contre l'envie de pleurer qui s'immiscait insideusement en elle.   
  
Mais Ron tremblait de fureur. Il ne pouvait pas accepter la situation. Voir Elanor... et Harry ainsi, ça le dépassait.  
  
_Bon sang, comment peut-on être aussi près du trépas quand on a combattu par cinq fois celui qui le provoquait le plus facilement dans le monde des Sorciers ?!? Pourquoi lui, son meilleur ami, pourquoi _toujours_ lui ? Pourquoi ne le laisse t-on pas tranquille...   
Ellie... Elle est vraiment mignonne, mais... Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, elle n'a... rien de spécial, comme Harry : pas de cicatrice, de pouvoir caché ou d'autre magie qu'elle dissimulerait... Pourquoi doit-elle aussi en faire les frais ?! Je ne veux pas perdre deux amis...  
Harry, je ne veux pas... Nos discussions, nos fou-rires, nos vacances au Terrier, nos aventures, je... je ne veux pas que tout ça parte avec toi...  
Ellie, nos points de vue enflammés sur le Quidditch, ta gentillesse, ta sincérité... Ca non plus, non..._ _Pourquoi...  
  
_La pluie avait cessé ses multiples fracas sur les murs et les vitres de Poudlard, ramenant un calme sournois et mystique au milieu de l'apparition de l'astre lunaire. Celui-ci avait beau scintiller de tout son éclat en illuminant l'infirmerie de dizaines de rayons lumineux, sa rancoeur se faisait de plus en plus tenace alors qu'il serrait sans ménagement dans ses poings rageurs les draps de lin blanc qui enveloppaient les deux corps inanimés. Il sentit une main qui se voulait consolatrice et rassurante sur son épaule et qui se crispait de plus en plus tant qu'il n'avait pas tourné la tête. Il se retourna vers elle et la vit, les yeux implorants et un rictus apparaissant aux coins de ses lèvres qui tremblaient.  
  
- Ron !!  
  
Elle pleura tout doucement dans le creux de l'épaule de Ron, désamparé face à cette réaction. Il tenta maladroitement de dire quelque chose, mais lorsque sa bouche s'ouvrit, il ne s'entednit prononcer aucun son, abandonnant l'idée de vouloir consoler Hermione avec des mots. Elle avait fondu en larmes comme jamais, elle n'avait pas pu tenir le coup, elle n'avait pas _su _tenir le coup. Voir son premier ami et sa meilleure amie ensemble sur un lit d'infirmerie, inertes et pâles comme des linges, lui était devenu insupportable. L'intensité de ses larmes ne faiblissait pas et Ron n'eut d'autre geste que de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer et la calmer. Il hésitait quant à l'efficacité de son geste, mais quelque part, il se disait en son for intérieur déjà meurtri par la situation que ça ne serait peut-être pas plus mal pour lui. Lentement, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione et ferma les yeux. Une larme coula discrètement, comme s'il se voulait plus protecteur qu'autre chose. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione puisse penser qu'il ne pouvait pas faire face à une telle situation. Alors il pleura tout doucement, en silence, alors que les sanglots bruyants et déchirants d'Hermione se répétaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle pouvait encore respirer.   
  
Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de déborder de tristesse, elle non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi _eux. _Elle avait beau essayer de l'accepter, mais elle s'y refusait obstinément, ça paraissait irréel que le Survivant ne meure pas par la main de Vous-Savez-Qui, comme s'il y était destiné, mais d'une manière inconnue, tout en emportant sa meilleure amie, celle à qui confier ses problèmes de fille, ceux qu'elle taisait à Ron et à Harry sous peine de grandes moqueries et autres sarcasmes typiquement leurs. Elle repensait à chaque fois à leurs discussions, à leurs épopées, leurs devoirs faits en commun, les vacances prises ensemble chez Ron, elle se refusait à abandonner tout ça en acceptant sans un espoir une mort qui paraissait presque scellée. Elle s'était rendue compte que depuis leur arrivée à l'infirmerie, leurs peaux avaient pris de plus en plus un teint diaphane, confinant presque alors à une transparence pour le moins fantômatique. Et cette sorte de dégradation physique l'effrayait, elle avait si peu qu'ils soient... Elle les voyait là, inconscients. Elle faillit tomber dans une syncope aigüe, elle s'y sentait attirée... _Peut-être qu'en sombrant dans l'inconscience, je pourrai les rejoindre_, avait-elle alors pensé. Elle avait besoin de s'extérioriser, peu importe ce qu'en penserait Ron, elle n'en pouvait plus : ses larmes se firent plus nombreuses, ses spasmes de plus en plus violents et rapprochés, ses sanglots de plus en plus forts et répétés. Elle se laissait aller dans ces bras masculins qui la réconfortaient et la rassurait en restant stoïques, tout du moins le croyait-elle.  
  
Elle entendit d'autres pleurs et sentit d'autres larmes humidifier son épaule. Elle sentait que Ron n'avait pa tenu le coup non plus. Lui non plus n'a su maintenir ses sentiments par la bienséance qu'il maintenait habituellement face à elle. Mais l'impression de perdre deux amis coup sur coup leur avait monté à la tête et aux yeux.   
  
Ensemble, en communion, ils pleurèrent. Le teint morne et l'âme faible, comme ceux qu'ils pleuraient.  
  
Elanor Aréthuse semblait dormir. Son visage était détendu, clair et calme comme un matin d'hiver, une aube de printemps ; ses yeux étaient doucement clos, et l'ombre de ses cils jetait un voile léger sur ses joues translucides. Elle devenait si pâle… si transparente, évanescente, qu'on eût cru quelque illusion, quelque fantôme, quelque fée. Sa peau était si livide qu'elle en devenait bleue, et reflétait si joliment la lumière de la lune. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rose pâle, comme un fin pétale qui laisse filtrer la lumière, et se déchire, s'entrouvre, pour laisser glisser la pluie… une pluie rouge, rouge, écarlate qui coulait, doucement, sur la peau bleue.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Un voile de cheveux sombres jouait sur son dos découvert. Elle était pieds nus, mais la morsure du froid ne l'incommodait pas pour instant, car elle était elle-même ardeur, son propre souffle, sa propre flamme. Sa peau était blanche, sous la lumière de la lune ; et ses lèvres rouges, d'un rouge sang. Elle portait une fine chemise à l'apparence de satin, blanche, qui dénudait ses épaules, laissant libres ses longs bras blancs, et qui laissait entrevoir ses cuisses, en les imaginant. Le tissu était couleur ivoire, et sa peau tranchait, glissait, opalescente.  
Elle descendait légèrement les longues marches de pierre, les bras délicatement écartés comme pour maintenir un équilibre. Ses pieds frôlaient le sol, ses jambes ignoraient les courants d'air froids. Sa chevelure opulente flottait étrangement derrière elle, souple et profonde comme la fourrure d'un fauve. Ses yeux étaient mis-clos.  
Au bas du grand escalier de pierre qui semblait tourner sans fin, la lumière d'un âtre jetait des ombres mouvantes sur les parois austères. Elle tendit une main vers la lumière, pour s'en réchauffer, s'y enivrer, s'en nourrir. Elle vivait.  
Pensif, il ferma son livre, qu'il ne lisait plus depuis un moment. Son regard erra sur les murs gris et froids, que ne parvenait pas à égayer le feu ronflant du foyer à terre. Partout les ombres du feu dansaient, une danse grimaçante de pantins effrayants, se glissant dans les recoins sombres, jouant avec les lambris de chêne, les vitraux aux couleurs froides, les barreaux de fer, le cuir noir, le velours vert. Une danse macabre pour un théâtre lugubre.  
Avec un soupir, il décroisa les jambes qu'il avait posées sur la petite table basse, et passa une main fine dans sa courte chevelure blonde. Un jour peut-être, il pourrait les libérer ; les laisser pousser, longs comme ceux de son père, pourquoi pas ? Mais pour l'instant, mieux valait des cheveux plaqués que de longues boucles - et surtout, qu'une tignasse emmêlée comme…  
Avec un soupir de frustration, il chassa ces sottes pensées de sa jolie tête. Après tout, il avait toute la journée pour se battre avec Potter, inutile donc d'en rêver la nuit, ou même de songer à son père - il avait assez de soucis comme ça. Et insomnie ou non, il valait mieux s'employer à l'étude de la technique au Quidditch.  
Il venait d'être _nommé _Capitaine dans l'équipe des Serpentard. Nul doute que cette prise de galon impromptue eût été mieux accueillie en d'autres temps; mais il n'avait pas l'impression que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Quoi qu'il se pût dire, il aimait à faire les choses en profondeur, et il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne puisse pas consacrer autant de temps que nécessaire à la pratique du vol sur balai…  
Oui, il était bon sur un balai : avoir un père qui passe les caprices de grandeur de son héritier aide à obtenir certains progrès ; et ainsi, il savait déjà voler dès la première année. Pourtant, tandis que Potter - ce chien ! - obtenait son propre balai, lui se contentait de regarder, impuissant, sa Maison perdre. Oh ! il se savait inférieur en talent à cet imbécile binoclard de surcroît, mais étrangement cela ne le froissait pas outre mesure. Il était d'une nature persévérante, et s'était juré de découvrir un jour son point faible - et battre, ainsi, le champion des Gryffondor. Son père était furieux, en revanche, qu'un Malefoy mâle, héraut de la virilité du clan, se montre incapable de sauvegarder les apparences. Les apparences, cela comptait pour Lucius Malefoy ! Il en savait quelque chose… malgré lui, il demeurait admiratif de la maestria avec laquelle Lucius manipulait les gens, parvenant à convaincre le Ministère de relâcher toute poursuite sur sa famille… Oui, quel talent !  
Il eut un petit rire sec, sans joie. Il recommençait à faire des réflexions cyniques sur son père, mauvais signe. Il allait falloir se surveiller. Ce n'était pas une attitude convenable pour satisfaire le Maître…  
Il ferma les yeux, soucieux d'oublier tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler le Quidditch et ses petites rivalités, son père et son avenir, qui ne s'annonçait pas fameux…  
Il ferma les yeux, les mains croisées derrière sa nuque, appuyé contre le cuir plein du canapé, et savoura le silence inhabituel, rompu parfois par le craquement d'une bûche ou le pétillement d'une étincelle, vite étouffée par le tapis devant l'âtre.  
Draco ouvrit les yeux.  
  
Il avait senti une _présence_.  
  
Il se retourna, et failli lâcher une exclamation de surprise : à quelques pas de lui, Cassandra, très légèrement vêtue d'une chemise de soie écrue, s'approchait à pas lents et léger du centre de la pièce. Incongrue, comme toujours.  
Il tendit la main pour la saisir par l'épaule puis se ravisa, craignant peut-être de s'y piquer, de s'y brûler, comme la dernière fois. Il admira au passage la courbe des épaules, qui transparaissait sous les rubans de cheveux sombres, et celle du dos, invisible, mais qu'il devinait sous l'étoffe légère qui la recouvrait à peine.  
Comme toujours, quelque chose clochait.  
Cassandra se retourna brusquement et lui fit face, une sorte de sourire sur ses lèvres pleines et colorées. Mais…  
  
_Attends une minute…  
  
... Colorées ?!_  
  
Fronçant les sourcils, il fit un pas en avant. Elle ne recula pas, mais son sourire s'élargit. _Aïe_. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il tendit la main pour toucher son visage. Elle continua de le regarder dans les yeux, les siens pétillants de quelque inspiration lointaine. Il put caresser sa peau, cette fois - qu'il trouva douce - mais… elle était _chaude_.  
Voilà ce qui n'allait pas - enfin, ce qui faisait bizarre : la jeune fille perdait son air diaphane, elle paraissait… réelle. Sa peau était toujours claire, mais délicatement dorée ; ses joues rosies comme si elle rentrait à l'instant d'une course dans le parc et l'air qui fraîchissait. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus simplement sombres, mais d'une couleur riche et profonde, dans laquelle le feu venait se refléter. Sa bouche était rouge comme une pomme que l'on allait croquer.  
Draco cligna des yeux un certain nombre de fois. L'avantage, avec Cassie, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas l'air du genre à vous faire des blagues stupides (elle avait surtout l'air de manquer souvent d'humour) mais cela aurait pu se révéler quelque mauvaise farce de… aaah ! et si c'était Pansy ?…  
Il lui jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux, s'attardant quand même sur les courbes de la poitrine sous son nez - il commençait à entrevoir ce que l'on entendait par _attrait _chez les filles.  
Il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses yeux - elle fixait le feu avec insistance, perdues comme toujours dans ses pensées.  
Il effleura son épaule nue, chassant une mèche brune au passage. Elle frissonna d'un air un peu absent - décidément, oui, c'était bien Cassandra. Sa main redescendit le long du dos, légèrement - il se contentait d'admirer, après tout. Elle releva enfin la tête, et plongea son regard énigmatique dans le sien. Draco se senti mesuré, mais moins sans doute que les autres fois ; il lui redit son regard en conséquence. Elle se tourna vers lui, à peine moins grande, plus vive, plus ardente encore que lorsqu'elle brûlait il y avait de cela quelques jours. Ses longs bras entourant sa nuque, elle souriait, et semblait attendre quelque chose. Il avait les mains sur sa taille, et s'en trouvait très bien. Elle se pencha alors comme pour l'embrasser, mais sa bouche glissa contre son cou blond, et son souffle lui caressa l'oreille lorsqu'elle murmura :  
  
- Je suis _vivante… _  
  
Draco n'en revenait pas et semblait envoûté par ses mots, ses gestes, sa présence. Il émanait de sa personne une aura tellement chaleureuse, si éloignée du visage glacial qu'elle présente habituellement... Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule et qu'il sentit ses cheveux contre son visage. Ils sentaient la fraîcheur de la nuit combinée à la douceur féminine qui s'en dégageait. _Incroyable_... Il n'aurait jamais cru cela d'elle, pourtant... Sa main tenait son doux dos, épousant une forme parfaite et recouvert de cette soie si douce, mais qui ne valait rien en comparaison de sa peau. Elle paraissait iréelle quant on connaissait la jeune fille qui la portait. D'ailleurs, _connaître _est un grand mot : elle n'a amais daigné parler d'elle en profondeur, comme il le souhaitait ardemment. Son autre main était venue se poster sur sa joue, la caressant habilement et tendrement, profitant d'une occasion invraisemblable.   
Il releva le petit menton de Cassie et en redirigea à nouveau le visage vers ses yeux. Ses prunelles grises flamboyaient comme des pierres face à la sombre noirceur des yeux de la jeune sorcière. Leur regard se faisait pénétrant, et cette fois, peut-être ne dévierait t-elle pas ses lèvres fines et roses de leur trajectoire initiale... Elle était tellement _belle, _tellement sensuelle... Lui résister intimait à la stupidité masculine, il en était désormais certain. Bientôt, ils se rapprochaient peu à peu, alors que leurs souffles étaient ressentis par l'un et l'autre réciproquement. Ils étaient si près, tellement proches...  
Mais la flamme des yeux de Cassie s'éteignit soudainement. Elle cligna des yeux, comme totalement surprise d'être face à _lui_. Puis, tout à coup, elle baissa ses pupilles obscures vers le sol, avant de reculer et de prendre la fuite.  
  
- Hé ! Cass... marmonna Draco. Mais c'était trop tard : elle avait déjà tourné les gonds qui lui permettraient de revenir sur ses pas, dans son Dortoir. Il se reprit néanmoins, quelque peu surpris par la tournure des événements. Cette fille vraiment mystérieuse... Etait-elle vraiment _elle_ ce soir ? Etait-ce vraiment prémédité, cette comédie ?   
Draco restait consterné, perdu et perplexe. Dans les flammes qui revigoraient le vert des murs et des tentures qui décoraient la Salle Commune des Serpentard, il était resté debout, là où quelques secondes plus tôt, le désir avait foulé son âme et sa chair, si peu, si peu de temps, mais si intensément... Pourquoi a t-elle pris la fuite ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ce revirement soudain ?  
  
Cassie se réfugia et s'assit sur son lit. Elle sentait ce qui lui était arrivé et ce qui _allait _lui arriver. Lentement, elle rentra dans ses doux draps et commença à frissonner, des sortes de spasmes sortant de ses poumons à chaque expiration et la plongeant dans une torpeur glacée qui l'envahit peu à peu, prenant possession de chacun de ses membres, lentement refroidissants.   
  
Pourquoi _maintenant _?  
  
_Elle _se réveillait.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
L'aurore se voulait naissante au loin, offrant ses reflets roses et ambrés aux pièces les mieux exposées à l'est du château de Poudlard. L'infirmerie avait souvent été connue pour une exposition à un astre solaire matinal. Mais la poésie lyrique qui se dégageait naturellement de ce contexte avait laissé place depuis une bonne partie de la nuit à un scénario plus dramatique. Plus mystique, aussi : il étaient seuls, isolés dans leurs corps comme dans leurs têtes. Leurs larmes n'avaient pas séchés, bien au contraire. Les sanglots ne duraient pas, mais restaient à l'esprit, concentrés sur leur malheur et leur tristesse.  
  
Elanor Aréthuse eut l'impression étouffante qu'un voile la recouvrait, épais et opaque. Elle ne parvenait pas à voir au-delà de cette barrière, ce qui commençait à l'agacer prodigieusement, tout autant que cela pouvait l'effrayer. Elle tenta de se libérer de sa gangue de courbatures, mais la douleur était trop vive, et l'épuisement trop prompt. Elle se donna quelques secondes, et fixa la voûte écrasante.  
  
La lumière matinale déchira ses yeux, par-delà les paupières mis-closes. Mais au moins, elle pouvait voir.  
  
Mais il y avait toujours ce fichu couvercle.  
  
Elanor voulait se concentrer, mais elle avait mal à la tête, qui tournait, d'ailleurs. Elle poussa un immense soupir, et commençait à se désespérer quand un bruit de déchirure fort désagréable se fit entendre.  
  
Le mur blanc était traversé de lumière, et de longues fissures apparaissaient, qui le lézardèrent un peu partout de haut en bas. Elanor jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux à son lit d'infirmerie, partiellement recouvert par la tenture qui avait échappé à ses courtines. La Pomfresh allait râler. En attendant l'orage, Elanor s'autorisa à bâiller aux corneilles.  
  
Il avait l'impression que la douleur le recouvrait, que l'éclair de lumière verte qu'il cherchait à fuir se rappochait toujours plus, porté par l'éclat dément de la voix perçante qui le poursuivait. Il voulut crier, mais sa gorge était sèche. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement.  
  
Il était à l'infirmerie - en terrain connu, après tout. Il se redressa pour attraper ses lunettes, à tâtons, en glissant le bras derrière le rideau épais. Un bruit de déchirure venant de l'extérieur le fit sursauter. Saisissant son courage et le rideau à deux mains, il se risqua dans le monde hostile de l'extérieur des draps. En face de lui, une autre créature à l'air assez hagard l'observait, sous une tente de tissu blanc.  
  
Elanor cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière, et fit un sourire vague dans la direction de son voisin. Pour les formalités, on verrait plus tard. Dans l'immédiat, elle avait surtout du mal à saisir le pourquoi de sa captivité.  
  
"Heu..." fit Harry. Décidément, la journée commençait bien. Loquace, et tout. Et en plus, Aréthuse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ici, cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond ?  
  
Une tête ébouriffée émergea du tas de couvertures, qui le considéra d'un air hargneux. "Kestufici ?" s'exclama la partie adverse.  
  
"La même chose que toi, probablement." rétorqua Harry, somme toute de bonne humeur. Chouette, Miss "Pas-un-cheveu-de-travers" Aréthuse était aussi décoiffé que lui le matin. Réaction ô combien puérile, lui aurait signifié Hermione. Mais au fait, Hermione...  
  
Harry opéra une inspection circonspecte des alentours. Mis à part l'air scandalisé d'Elanor, il ne remarqua rien de particulier - pas de trace de Pomfresh, ou de...  
  
_Hein ???_  
  
Harry plissa les yeux derrière les lunettes rondes. Il avait bien vu ?  
  
Il avait bien vu.  
  
À l'autre bout de la pièce, une tête brune et une tête rousse reposaient l'une contre l'autre, leurs propriétaires respectifs, à ce qu'il semblait, tendrement enlacés sur le même banc de pierre. Une tête rousse + un réveil à l'infirmerie = Ron Weasley. Quant à la tête brune, cela pouvait être - Harry lança un regard au lit voisin, mais non - cela devait être... oooh !  
  
Harry se gratta la tête avec un soupir béat. Enfin !...  
  
Par acquis de conscience, il enveloppa sa voisine du regard. Étonnament, et contre ses prévisions, non seulement elle ne semblait pas jalouse pour un sou, mais encore elle paraissait singulièrement firère d'elle.  
  
Elle se tourna vers lui, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, une lueur jubilatoire dans les yeux, avec un mouvement brusque digne d'un diable dans une boîte - Harry sursauta en conséquence, pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage.  
  
"Tu as vu ? Tu as vu ? Tu as..." s'écria-t-elle comme un disque rayé.  
  
"Oui, j'ai vu..." fit Harry avec un sérieux amusé. "Toi aussi, à ce qu'il paraît."  
  
"Oh oui !" fit Elanor avec un sourire gigantesque. "Enfin !" Puis elle rajouta, sur le ton de la confidence : "Tu n'es pas trop déçu ?"  
  
"Déçu ? Pourquoi je serais déçu ?" s'étonna Harry. "Tu ne l'es pas, toi ?"  
  
Elanor haussa les épaules. "Mais non, idiot... depuis le temps que j'essaie de persuader Hermione qu'elle est amoureuse..."  
  
"... de moi ?"  
  
"Hé ! ça va pas, la tête ? de Ron, espèce d'ahuri ! Tu vois bien tu es déçu !" fit-elle avec toutes les marques du triomphe.  
  
"Mais non !" protesta Harry.  
  
"Mais si !"  
  
"Mais non !"  
  
"Mais si !"  
  
"Mais non !"  
  
"Mais si !... oooh ! et puis zut ! tu es de trop mauvaise foi."  
  
"De mauvaise foi ?!? Tu m'accuses d'être de mauvaise foi, et toi tu es jalouse parce que Ron..."  
  
"Je ne suis pas jalouse !"  
  
"Mais si !"  
  
"Non ! je te répète que je ne suis pas jalouse. Ça fait un temps pas possible que j'essaie de caser ces deux énergumènes, et toi tu fais tout pour m'en empêcher, tout ça parce que tu veux Hermione !"  
  
"Je veux..." Harry suffoqua un instant. "Attend une minute... tu es en train de me dire que je serais amoureux d'Hermione, et que j'aurais empêché Ron de l'approcher par pure jalousie, négilgeant tous tes efforts pour jouer les marieuses, et... oh ! je crois que je vais m'arrêter là."  
  
"... heu, en substance, c'est ça." bredouilla Elanor d'un air contrit.  
  
"MAIS T'ES PAS MALADE, TOI !!!" vociféra Harry. Elanor parut se ratatiner dans son nid blanc. Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules comme un enfant pris en faute.  
  
Harry toussota - il avait déjà la gorge brûlante, ça n'allait pas s'arranger.  
  
"Bon, la prochaine fois... tu me préviens, d'accord ?"  
  
Elanor lui rendit le plus merveilleux des sourires.  
  
"Puisqu'on a l'air de s'être compris, qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec ces deux-là ?" continua Harry.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"  
  
"Ca fait près de cinq ans que j'attends de les voir comme ça, tous les deux, et ça me ferait mal de les..."  
  
"Séparer, peut-être ?" fit Elanor, un air pétillant se glissant dans sa voix.  
  
"En gros, c'est à peu près ça." répondit Harry, gêné.  
  
"Bôôhh... Laissons-les et regardons-les... Je crois que ça leur fera du bien. À nous aussi, d'ailleurs..."  
  
Ils s'installèrent dans la meilleure position possible et regardèrent avec des yeux tendres et rieurs leurs deux amis qui s'entrelaçaient. Ils sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, pensèrent les deux jeunes Gryffondor, apaisés par leur réveil et la découverte d'un couple qui n'a fait que se chercher pendant des années avant de finalement se trouver.  
  
Ron avait encore la tête penchée sur l'épaule de sa camarade. Ses yeux avaient rougis et était rendus plus qu'humides par la situation. Mais lorsqu'il regarda les deux lits où se trouvaient ses amis, il avait l'étrange sentiment qu'ils les regardaient. Il força sur ses prunelles et se rendit alors compte que des pupilles noisettes et vertes les fixaient ouvertement avec un malin plaisir.   
  
- Euuuuh... Hermione...  
  
- Quest-ce qu'il y a Ron ?  
  
- Hermione, je crois... qu'on nous regarde...  
  
- Allons, tu dis des bêti... rétorqua la jeune fille avant de jeter un oeil sur Elanor et Harry qui semblaient ravis, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles baignant leur visage.  
  
-Il était temps, dirent en choeur les deux malades.  
  
Ron et Hermione se jetèrent sur leurs meilleurs amis respectifs, Elanor ayant droit à de grands sanglots entre deux bouffées de cheveux bruns entremêlés, alors que Ron serrait Harry parce qu'il était vivant et l'admonestait vivement de ne pas l'avoir prévenu de son réveil.  
  
- Où serait le suspens, sinon ? Vous êtes restés là toute la nuit à nous veiller ? demanda t-il.  
  
- Mieux, à vous surveiller... On avait peur, surtout, vous sembliez si... pâles, si transparents. Ce n'est pas dans votre habitude de vous effondrer sans raison apparente et de perdre conscience.  
  
- Le plus important, c'est que vous soyez vivants, articula Hermione qui avait encore les larmes aux yeux et les bajoues toutes rouges.  
  
- Mais dites-moi, vous faisiez quoi ensemble, les tourteraux ? lança Elanor en feignant l'ignorance. Les deux sus-nommés devienrent écarlates en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.  
  
- On se supportait,... mutuellement, voilà tout... tenta désespérément Ron. Mais cela n'avait absolument rien de convaincant et Harry étouffa un fou-rire.  
  
- Alors, c'est pour quand le mariage ? arriva t-il néanmoins à demander.  
  
- Mariage ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas que...  
  
- Ben si !?... Pourquoi, vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? demanda Harry, surpris.  
  
- Voyons, Harry, ton inconscience t'a fait perdre la tête... je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui aurait pu laisser penser que Ron et moi, nous... commença Hermione, qui paraissait vexée qu'on ait pu l'imaginer avec un _garçon._  
  
- Oooh ! non... fit Harry avec un air de profonde lassitude... Elanor, quant à elle, se tenait la tête dans les mains, secouée d'un fou rire monumental quoique un peu jaune.  
  
- Tout est à recommencer...  
  
Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension totale - bien qu'Hermione eût la vague idée que leurs camarades se moquaient d'eux à un certain moment.  
  
"Humph !" fit Hermione. Ron haussa ses larges épaules. Tous deux se tournèrent vers Elanor, qui faisait encore quelques "houhou" sur le lit, et Harry qui avait posé le menton dans ses mains et semblait les envelopper d'un regard un peu trop calculateur.  
  
Elanor se redressa, et agrippa la manche gauche de Ron, le poignet droit d'Hermione, et prit la parole d'un ton solennel.  
  
"En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, c'est-à-dire de me mêler de la vie d'une bande de cloches sans y être autorisée, et sous la tutelle bienveillante quoique sarcastique de Monsieur Harry Potter ici présent (Harry eut l'air aussi narquois que médusé - il pressentait ce qui allait venir, et n'y aurait échappé pour rien au monde...) je déclare solennellement que les deux idiots que je tiens ici en mon pouvoir sont absolument fait l'un pour l'autre... (Ron commençait à virer à l'écarlate, tandis qu'Hermione poussa un couinement indigné) ... et qu'en conséquence je les condamne à passer le reste de leur misérable existence ensemble à s'embrasser et..."  
  
- Heu... ça ira comme ça. coupa précipitament Harry. Ron était à présent très rouge, et Hermione avait l'air un peu sonnée. Elanor souriait d'une manière assez démente.  
  
- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Harry. Heu... enfin, on voulait pas vous le dire, mais... enfin bon, ça commençait à faire long.  
  
Hermione bomba le torse d'un air indigné. "Et tu me croyais incapable de me débrouiller seule, c'est ça ?"  
  
- Heu...  
  
- Tais-toi ! fit Hermione d'une voix aigüe. "Je suis tout à fait capable de dire à Ron que je suis amoureuse de lui, voilà ! c'est lui qui ne peut pas !"  
  
- Ah pardon ! s'exclama Ron d'un air outré. "Je n'aurais jamais pu, tu étais entichée de ton Vicky ! Tu ne pouvais pas..."  
  
La discussion se poursuivait, inlassablement. Harry secouait la tête avec résignation, et Elanor écarquillait les yeux avec l'air d'assister à un spectacle tout à fait amusant.  
  
Hermione dut s'en rendre compte - elle leur jeta un regard peu amène, interrompant Ron en plein milieu d'une tirade aussi enflammée que ses cheveux (ce qui lui arracha quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à : "tu vois que tu ne m'écoutes jamais") et se tourna de nouveau vers Ron.  
  
- En plus, au début de l'année, tu avais l'air très intéressée par la demoiselle ici présente ! ("Humph !" fit Elanor) asséna Hermione, les poings sur les hanches. Cela semblait être son argument final.  
  
- Oh, s'incrusta l'intéressée, tu avais l'air toi-même fort absorbée par notre héros modèle... ("Humph !" fit Harry) ajouta-t-elle sur un ton badin.  
  
Ron avait l'air boudeur, Hermione figurait l'image-même de la dignité outragée.  
  
- Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? suggéra Elanor avec bienveillance. "Tu devrais leur montrer qu'une fille aussi, ça peut _prendre l'initiative_ - hein, Ron ?"  
  
Ron devint plus rouge encore ; Hermione lui jeta une oeillade rusée.  
  
Sous les yeux de Harry, médusé, d'Elanor, hilare, et de Ron, paniqué, Hermione se jeta au cou de son rouquin préféré à qui elle administra le plus langoureux des baisers.  
  
- Aaah... soupira Elanor. Harry frottait énergiquement ses lunettes, et Ron arborait un sourire béat.  
  
Hermione le lâcha un court instant, le temps de se tourner vers son amie. "Je ne le plante pas là ("Hé !" fit Ron) à une condition..."  
  
- Laquelle ? interrogea Elanor d'un air soupçonneux.  
  
- Et bien... Hermione parut réfléchir un moment, puis elle reprit : "A condition que tu l'invites à dîner." fit-elle d'un ton joyeux en pointant Harry du doigt, qui sursauta. Le nouveau couple avait l'air très fier de lui.  
  
Elanor se tourna vers Harry qui la regardait avec un air railleur.  
  
- Si tu veux mon avis, je crois qu'on s'est fait avoir.  
  
  
...  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
**N/A 2 :** Finiiiiiiii...  
  
Hé oui, après vous avoir bien plombé le moral et menacé votre intégrité physique trop émotive, on a préféré vous faire marrer un bon coup...  
  
Heing ?  
  
Comment ça, "c'est pas drôle" ?!?  
  
De toute façon, j'm'en fous, le passage de la fin, c'est Mélusine qui l'a écrit, alors... *boude*  
  
Mais heureusement, certains auront eu le bon goût d'apprécier, comme ces chers reviewers à qui je vais m'empreser de répondre...  
  
**_CMX :_** Comment dire ?... Ah oui : c'est officielle, tu es complètement fêlée ^^. Pour manqur d'amour-propre, de civisme, de neurones, donc, de cervelle, et j'en passe, tu dois avoir un petit problème... Mais alors juste un tout petit.  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et pis t'as raison, 35 reviews, ça fait pas beaucoup, mais en réunissant toutes celles de Mélusine pour ses fics et toutes les miennes pour mes fics à moi, on doit en arriver à peu près à ce même chiffre... Alors penses-tu. Mais ça nous intéresserait d'en avoir davantage, ça, nous ne le nions point.  
  
_**Luffynette :**_ Comme tu vois, on continue sans cesse. Et on ne lâchera pas le morceau ! Merci pour ta fidélité ^^ !  
  
Voilà, c'est fini pour les réponses. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous saluer bien bas (ce qui ne SIGNIFIE PAS que je m'incline, avis à celles qui me comprendront) et vous faire de gros bisous.  
Mélusine vous embrasse aussi tous bien forts. Et le prochain Chapitre est en cours d'écriture, ma semaine de vacances est finie mais je compte bien la publier dans la semaine qui vient.  
  
Mélusine et SeveRogue, dits "les Bonnie and Clyde de la fanfiction".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. 11ème épisode : Feux Follets et Vif Arge...

Harry Potter et la Conjonction des Astres 

Note :

Nous aimerions préciser, suite à une période de troubles embarrassants, que l'organisation des chapitres a été faite en fonction d'une ordination logique, et ce de manière définitive. En réalité, et comme vous le savez certainement, les options de publication de ce site ne comprennent pas la prise en compte de chapitres-prologue ce faisant, nous avons souhaité composer en conséquence, de manière à ne pas mélanger les évènements, les chapitres et autres lecteurs un tant soit peu perdus dans cet imbroglio littéraro-cosmo-psychanalytique. L'annonce d'un onzième chapitre n'est donc point fortuite, puisqu'elle inaugure la mise en page définitive de notre travail. Veuillez accepter nos plus humbles excuses quant au flou organisé de ces derniers temps. D'avance merci.

Les auteurs 

**Note de Mélusine (c'est un co-auteur – sans blague ?)**

J'vous jure… vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous rendre compte à quel point c'est dur d'écrire une fic à deux. C'est vrai, quoi ! On se retrouve avec des chapitres en trop, des lignes en moins, des bagarres par téléphone pour savoir qui, bon sang de bonsoir, va mettre dans le chapitre son idée de la veille (je vous rassure tout de suite, c'est moi qui crie le plus fort) et qui, nom d'un chien, va faire cette saleté de Disclaimer à la noix. Fgrzz. Dieu merci (bien que je croie que Papy bon Dieu n'a rien à voir là-dedans) ma poêle à frire est solide, autant que le crâne de SeveRogue (il a la tête dure, l'animal, faut pas croire) qui me concède toujours de bonne grâce quelques lignes (« – Donne ce chapitre! – Non ! *bônk* – Aïe ! – Donne ce chapitre ! – Non ! *bônk* – Aïe ! – Donne ce chapitre ! – Tiens, le voilà. – Merci de ta bienveillante coopération. – Ispice di…*biiiiip* ») aussi charmantes que superfétatoires (la fiction interactive – ami lecteur, cherche toi-même ce que ça veut dire) ce qui me remplit d'aise (toi, la ferme) et me chatouille délicatement la verve. La verve, j'ai dit ! Vous et vos sous-entendus graveleux… on dirait SeveRogue, tiens.

C'est incroyable… Nous venons d'atteindre le dixième chapitre (et je n'ai même pas cinquante reviews) c'est merveilleux ! SeveRogue et moi sommes des parents comblés ! Notre bébé se porte bien finalement… Bon, j'ai entrepris une grande stratégie marketing, ça devrait marcher. Ah ! et au fait : il est hors de question que je fasse un Disclaimer, j'ai décidé de faire payer la lecture de notre fic, à partir du onzième chapitre. Oh ! pas cher, pas cher. Une photo originale de Severus Rogue (avec ou sans sous-vêtements) ou de Draco Malefoy (je préfèrerais : sans sous-vêtements, mais je pense que c'est plutôt réglementé. Dommage. Les Anglais sont d'un coincé…) de mon Lucius tendrement détesté (et sa canne… kaï kaï kaï) voire de Gary Oldman. Celle-là, envoyez-là directement au QG : la communauté d'Hermichocos, ou chez Maraudeuse et sa secte d'adoratrice de Siriûûûs Black. Enfin, j'accepte également les portraits d'Olivier Dubois (et moi qui n'aimait pas les sportifs) de Seamus Finnigan (les Irlandais m'ont toujours faite craquer) ou d'Albus Dumbledore (avec sous-vêtements !!!) passkeu je l'aime bien, voilà.

Et je vous préviens… le premier que je chope en train de m'envoyer une photo de Rusard en tutu rose, je le prive de dessert, et na !

Mais je tiens à dire cependant que je ne tire aucun argent de l'écriture de mes fictions. Ben, c'est vrai, quoi ?!

Harry Potter et la Conjonction des Astres Onzième épisode 

**« Feu-follet et Vif-argent »**

Elle était morte de peur.

En cette matinée froide et claire d'un samedi d'octobre, Poudlard se vidait de la foule bariolée de ses pensionnaires et le grand stade derrière l'école fourmillait déjà du flot des élèves, en dépit de l'heure matinale.

Elle écoutait depuis un bon moment le brouhaha des conversations, qui commençait à lui peser sérieusement. Depuis la première heure du lever, depuis le petit-déjeuner, tout le monde ne parlait que de _Quidditch_.

Hermione ne comprenait toujours pas (_« Je ne comprendrai jamais ! »_) qu'autant de monde pût à ce point se passionner pour un _sport_ aussi dangereux et… futile. Point d'exclamation ! Cela l'avait toujours rendue positivement furieuse. En plus, son meilleur ami avait maintes fois risqué se rompre le cou, sans compter le reste. Et tous ces cris… elle n'osait même pas penser à ce que hurlait Seamus au plus fort de l'action, surtout lorsque les Serpentard venaient à marquer un but. Seigneur tout puissant… ce maudit irlandais aurait pu être meneur de mules ! Et puis… c'était quand même violent, le Quidditch ! Hermione soupçonnait par ailleurs fortement Fred et George de sauter sur la moindre occasion de démolir du Serpentard…

Dommage, comme aurait dit Elanor. A la réflexion, le vert et argent se portait plutôt bien cette année. Mmh… oui, il lui fallait vraiment quelque chose de vert… n'importe quoi, Draco Malefoy par exemple.

Oh mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte… Hermione, ma pauvre fille, tu divagues.

Elle avait beau prendre des airs bravaches (et, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Seamus – grrr ! Seamus… - elle avait beau détester le Quidditch, elle s'était fait une beauté pour l'occasion) la brunette n'en menait pas large. Il fallait avouer, aussi, que même d'habitude cela son angoisse n'avait rien à avoir… Maintenant, elle devait se ronger les sangs pour trois personnes ! 

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil impatient aux gradins environnants. Et zut au Quidditch ! Elle avait vraiment trop peur.

Si elle faisait un petit tour en coulisses, ils ne seraient pas fâchés ?

« Hé ! Pas la peine de piquer une crise, Capitaine… on a bien tout compris. »

Un duo de ténors bien modulé, joliment travaillé – Fred et George Weasley, les jumeaux diaboliques, assurément…

« Je _sais_. Mais j'ai la trooouille ! »

Une voix plus juvénile, agréablement profonde cependant : Harry, s'il te plaît… dis-lui d'arrêter…

« Pas de problèmes Harry ! On a tous la trouille. Mais cette fois… oui, cette fois… Oooh ! Je sens qu'on va s'en faire quelques-uns ! »

Et dire que ça, c'est le mien.

« Hermione ! »

Une tornade rouge, or et chocolat se précipita sur l'intéressée, laquelle étouffa bientôt sous l'étreinte affectionnée de sa meilleure amie, vêtue comme le reste de l'équipe de sa robe aux couleurs de leur Maison.

« Hum ! » fit une voix derrière eux. Ron se tenait debout, les bras croisés, une expression toute feinte d'intense indignation majestueusement affichée de sous une nuée de taches de rousseur. Elanor lâcha Hermione, qui rendit au plus dégingandé des rouquins présents un regard hautain empreint d'une digne sévérité. Elle croisa les bras elle aussi, et leva le nez.

« Ben qu'est-ce que tu as, Hermignonne ? » interrogea Ron, sous les gloussements surexcités d'au moins deux des Poursuiveuses, la troisième se rengorgeant comme un pigeon en parade.

« Elle a qu'elle fait la tête de te voir exposé à un danger si grand. » révéla Elanor.

Ron leva les bras en un geste théâtral. « Mais ma mignonne ! (Katie et Alicia avaient pris une belle teinte écrevisse, et s'étouffaient à présent dans le giron des deux Batteurs ravis) Je ne peux pas faire autrement ! C'est ma vie, le Quidditch, c'est ma… » Il s'interrompit, Hermione menaçant d'exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Katie émergea de la manche de George, et considéra la scène d'un œil plutôt trouble. Ron reprit, plus calmement. « Mais enfin, Hermione… tu as toujours assisté aux matchs… tu nous as encouragés… depuis qu'on se connaît, tu sais que c'est mon rêve… et puis, je… enfin tu… heu, nous… oui, je… » Hermione pencha la tête de côté le sommet du crâne d'Alicia dépassa enfin de l'épaule de Fred. Ron jeta un regard circulaire, et prit une grande inspiration. « Et puis, Hermione, je t'_aime_ tu sais. » Alicia jeta un petit cri, Katie porta la main à sa poitrine, les yeux humides et la bouche en cœur, tandis qu'Elanor enflait à vue d'œil sous le coup de l'autosatisfaction. Harry lui donna un coup de coude.

Toujours pendue au cou de Ron, Hermione lui fit promettre un certain nombre de fois, et plus encore, de ne pas se mettre en danger, ou Harry, ou Elanor, « bien que certains le méritent » et surtout, de ne laisser passer aucun but. Après tout, on n'était pas Gryffondor pour rien.

« Et je te préviens, » fit-elle en agitant l'index, la voix menaçante. « Si je dois te retrouver à l'infirmerie après ce match, ce qui restera de toi aura affaire à moi ! »

Ron parut tout à fait convaincu par ce dernier argument.

« Ah ! les filles… » fit Harry alors que l'équipe écarlate se dirigeait vers la tour d'envol. « Rien de plus sensible, fragile, et… » Il dut avorter le reste de sa phrase, cependant, sous le regard lourd de sous-entendus que lui lançait Elanor, et qui lui promettait le pire s'il lui venait la sotte idée de poursuivre ses élucubrations saugrenues. Il se le tint pour dit.

L'entrée aux vestiaires se fit dans la plus grande discrétion, soucieux qu'ils étaient d'éviter d'ébruiter quelque propos que ce soit. Les Serpentard étaient bien assez vicieux, inutile de leur fournir des techniques utiles par-dessus le marché.

Les Gryffondors, quant à eux, étaient plutôt en forme, bien qu'assez préoccupés. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient joué de match « officiel » depuis la troisième année – et pour l'un d'eux au moins, ce match serait un baptême…

Avoir Harry Potter dans l'équipe constituait toutefois un avantage non négligeable, en particulier au niveau du moral des troupes : au-delà d'un Attrapeur hors-pair, le jeune garçon représentait un soutien remarquable par sa réputation, méritée, méritante et méritoire. Après tout… c'était quand même Harry Potter.

Une autre chance était la continuité de l'équipe : mis à part Olivier Dubois, qui avait quitté Poudlard deux ans plus tôt, et signé depuis un contrat avec le club de Flaquemare, et que remplaçait Ron, et Angelina Johnson, qui avait laissé libre le poste de Poursuiveuse, occupé désormais par la vive Elanor, les membres restaient sensiblement les mêmes, identiques et soudés. D'ailleurs, l'intégration de nouveaux éléments s'étaient faite sans heurts, aussi aisément qu'il se pouvait espérer. Et le nouveau capitaine en espérait beaucoup.

Elanor se força à respirer calmement. Elle n'était pas nerveuse à proprement parler, enfin pas trop, mais un match en rouge et or à Poudlard demeurait bien différent d'une petite compétition à Beauxbâtons. D'ailleurs, dans l'école française, le sport ne tenait pas du tout la même place qu'ici en Angleterre les rencontres étaient moins fréquentes et ne faisait certes pas partie du parcours scolaire. Elle avait cependant un bon entraînement, la volonté et la ruse nécessaires à sa qualité de Poursuiveuse et elle ne craignait ni les blessures, ni les mesquineries de l'adversaire…

« Je vous remets aujourd'hui l'équipement de vos prédécesseurs ils l'ont portée avec fierté et talent, et je suis sûr que vous ferez de même, afin de défendre les couleurs prestigieuses de Gryffondor. » avait dit Harry d'un ton vibrant et solennel en remettant, avec une déférence presque religieuse, la robe rouge et or, les protections en cuir et la poignée de main réglementaires aux deux nouveaux membres de l'équipe. Ron avait l'air grave, Elanor paraissait plutôt amusée. Fred faisait de grands gestes et roulait des yeux, tandis que George imitait le Capitaine avec des attitudes théâtrales. « Vos prédécesseurs ont été renversés, blessés, ont sué beaucoup dans ces robes vous avez le devoir de respecter leur mémoire en vous battant, et mourir s'il le faut, pour l'honneur et la victoire ! »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. « Sans vouloir vous mettre la pression. » ajouta Fred avec un clin d'œil.

« Je veux, » reprit Harry après avoir avalé beaucoup d'air, « je veux que vous ne ratiez aucune passe, que vous renvoyiez tous les Cognards, que vous n'hésitiez devant aucune feinte je veux que vous mettiez la pâtée à ces imbéciles de Serpentard ! » finit-il en criant presque. Fred demanda : « On peut faire tomber les imbéciles de leur balai ? »

« Bien sûr ! » rétorqua le nouveau Gardien. « Ils vont essayer, eux. »

« De toute façon, nous n'aurons pas à le faire ils sont tellement mauvais sur un manche qu'ils finiront par se casse la figure tout seuls. » fit remarquer George en haussant les épaules.

Katie objecta. « Il faut quand même se méfier. Ils sont malins, dans leur genre. Et ils ne vont pas hésiter à employer des moyens détournés… »

« Oui. » concéda Alicia. « Il faudra faire attention. Et c'est valable aussi pour toi. » lança-t-elle en direction d'Elanor, qui considérait l'équipe adverse avec désinvolture. « Parce que personne ne sait comment ils vont réagir face à notre nouvelle Poursuiveuse. »

« Et moi ! » s'exclama Ron. « Ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont affaire ! »

« Toi non plus apparemment. » riposta son meilleur ami. « Parce qu'autrement, tu ne prendrais pas le risque de faire peur à _Hermignonne_. »

« Glups ! » fit Ron.

« Parkinson, dégage de là tu veux ? »

Montague repoussa avec mauvaise humeur la fille qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait déjà pas envie de se trouver une morveuse dans les pattes, mais encore moins de se coltiner Pansy Parkinson, oh ! non… surtout pas Pansy « la-chienne-à-Malefoy » Parkinson…

La petite brune aux cheveux plats fit la moue. « Je peux voir Draco quand j'en ai envie. » répliqua-t-elle avec une obstination de fillette capricieuse. Montague leva les yeux au ciel avec accablement. Bon Dieu, j'ai fait pas mal de conneries dans ma vie, mais je ne pensais pas en avoir fait autant pour mériter ça.

« J'ai dit : dégage. Draco n'a vraiment pas besoin de toi, pas plus ici qu'ailleurs. »

La fille croisa les bras sur la poitrine, et s'avança vers lui en se déhanchant d'une façon outrageusement provocante. Elle s'approchait d'un peu trop près pour une conversation polie sa main effleura l'entrejambe du gigantesque Poursuiveur de Serpentard. « Tu me le laisserais voir ? » susurra-t-elle d'une voix plus caressante encore que ses petits doigts agiles. Le mot siffla d'une manière délicieusement obscène aux oreilles de Montague. Quant à ses mains…

Il lui saisit le poignet avec une expression menaçante. Elle avait des attaches fines. Il la repoussa brusquement, assez vexé de s'être laissé prendre. Tant mieux, après tout comme disait Marcus Flint, on jouait mieux lorsqu'on était frustré.

Jouer mieux… quand on voyait ce qu'ils récoltaient comme Capitaine…

« Dégage, Pansy. »

Une voix froide, un peu traînante, comme le fil d'un couteau bien aiguisé. Bien que le ton de la phrase fût proche de l'insulte, il put nettement voir frissonner la Serpentard. Bah ! après tout… que Parkinson soit du genre masochiste ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Elle était suffisamment fêlée pour ça. Et de toute façon…

Merde, il pouvait voir d'ici le bout des seins pointer de sous son chemisier… Elle n'avait probablement mis aucun sous-vêtement, pour mieux aguicher son Draco. Il n'empêchait… il faudrait faire un tour au dortoir des filles, un de ces soirs.

L'allumeuse en chef disparut au détour d'un couloir, en s'éloignant d'une démarche lascive, le nez fièrement levé – ce qui la faisait ressembler dangereusement à un sharpeï premier prix d'un concours canin. Montague se promit une petite virée il en parlerait bien assez tôt à Warrington.

Draco revêtit la longue robe vert et argent, avec un sentiment qui rappelait dangereusement l'angoisse. Le problème, à la vérité, était surtout qu'il pût exprimer le moindre sentiment mais en son for intérieur, c'était aisément pardonnable. Après tout, il allait jouer son premier match en tant que Capitaine, d'une équipe composée d'armoires à glace et de fiers-à-bras. Maman, au secours. Enfin, comme si Narcissa pouvait lui être d'une quelconque utilité en matière de sentiments… mais de toute façon, l'option « Papa, au secours » n'était absolument pas abordable. Sauf si on tenait à finir ses jours attaché à la queue d'un Scroutt à Pétard, bien sûr. Et ce n'était pas son cas.

Enfin, presque.

Il aurait bien fait une remarque particulièrement cinglante (ou particulièrement stupide, c'était selon) à propos de cette idiote arriviste de Pansy Parkinson (« merde, cette fille est plus collante que Weasley colle Potter » ou encore « putain, elle est aussi douée en allumage que Neville Londubat » bien que « bordel, cette chienne cherche vraiment à se faire ramoner » fût assez envisageable) ce qui aurait eu le double avantage de détendre l'atmosphère et de paraître un peu moins… crispé.

_Je suis un Capitaine. C'est moi qui donne les ordres. Eux doivent obéir. Je n'ai pas peur, je regarde droit devant, je tiens fermement mon balai et tout ira bien. Je ne vais pas me laisser impressionner par sept Minotaure en robes vertes. Au secours. Au secours. Au secours. Heu, non… Je suis le Maître. Ils m'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil. Ils me craignent. Oh ! Maman… ce sont des crétins et je suis leur chef._

Il se résigna à enfiler le vêtement aux couleurs de Serpentard. Décidément, cette robe était plus lourde à porter que les années précédentes. Il était, c'était officiel, mort de trouille et dire que cet imbécile heureux de Potter affichait un sourire ahuri et béat… crétin. Draco n'avait pratiqué le Quidditch que pour une raison essentielle : il devait en faire. Après tout, il était le fils d'un homme important, il allait dans une école prestigieuse, il avait de bonnes notes et torturait scrupuleusement plus faible que lui. Conclusion : il se devait d'être un joueur exemplaire. Enfin, exemplaire – du moins, remarquable. Et ça marchait, en plus. Surtout avec un père riche. Mais… enfin bon, Draco savait reconnaître (parfois) le talent des autres, et il s'était depuis longtemps rendu compte que « cet-imbécile-de-Potter » en fait de talent, en était, précisément, bourré. Draco volait remarquablement bien, mais… il en était conscient, il lui manquait quelque chose. A ce stade-là, la motivation tenait du miracle, et la mise en pratique, de la superstition. Dante eût-il joué au Quidditch, le terrain en eût réservé sa place en Enfer.

Au secours.

Le stade était bondé. Les joueurs en formation passaient et repassaient au-dessus d'innombrables bannières multicolores (dont le vert n'était certes pas la couleur dominante) qui flottaient au vent avec des convulsions agressives. Le vacarme était assourdissant la tension, à son comble. Il était évident qu'après les évènements dramatiques de l'année dernière (voire tragiques, selon soixante-quinze pour cent des avis) les rivalités étaient plus que jamais présentes. Tout le monde, hormis les quatorze joueurs en formation, portait une écharpe bien chaude, et était au moins vêtu d'une chaude cape d'hiver. Beaucoup d'entre les élèves arboraient des bonnets ou des cache-nez, dont l'écrasante majorité se révélait d'un rouge abominable.

« Regardez-moi tous ces bœufs, qui se croient les plus malins ! » lança l'énorme Henrik Bole à la cantonade. En guise de bœuf, il aurait pu en être un lui-même : ses épaules étaient larges, son torse puissant, et ses bras auraient soulevé une charrue. Quant aux cuisses musculeuses qui enserraient le pauvre Nimbus 2001 gracieusement offert par Lucius Malefoy, elles trahissait une certaine vigueur – Draco se souvenait avoir entendu quelque part qu'un homme avec des cuisses solides…

« Ils ont trop peur du Maître pour ne pas se ranger dans le camp de Potter. » fit observer Terrence Higgs, le deuxième Poursuiveur de Serpentard. Lui avait des cheveux couleur foin, coupés en une courte brosse. Il était laconique, mais efficace. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de frapper quelqu'un par derrière.

Draco serra les dents. Il détestait que l'on parle d'On-Savait-Qui ainsi, et devant lui. Cela lui donnait de fort mauvaises pensées.

« Alors on va leur montrer qui est le Maître, sur le terrain. »

Draco frissonna.

Roderick Tobias Warrington, dit parfois « le beau Todd » était un être froid et calculateur, dépourvu du moindre scrupule comme de la moindre sensibilité. Draco l'avait toujours soupçonné d'avoir du sang de vampire dans les veines il était d'une beauté insolente, avec ses longs cils noirs et ses belles mains d'artiste. Car Warrington était beau, de la beauté du diable. Lorsqu'il n'était pas à Poudlard, il se laissait pousser un petit bouc en pointe, et ses cheveux étaient toujours soigneusement tirés en arrière, ce qui lui conférait un aspect vaguement satanique. Il avait une certaine ressemblance avec Draco lui-même, qui mettait ce dernier mal à l'aise. Roderick avait des origines transylvaniennes, et le cœur assorti. Il aurait dépecé un bébé avec la même imperturbabilité qu'il arrachait sûrement les ailes aux mouches, étant enfant, ou qu'il séduisait les jolies filles (vierges, de préférence) puis les abandonnait. Il était brutal, mais suave, et son sourire en lame de couteau rappelait dangereusement à l'héritier de Lucius Malefoy son propre père.

Que Todd Warrington évoquât le Maître des Ténèbres n'était pas pour étonner Draco.

« J'ai vu leurs Poursuiveuses à l'œuvre. » La voix cassée de Phil Bletchley, Gardien de son état, rompit le silence mortel qui s'était abattu tandis que se toisaient les deux anges déchus du groupe. Bletchley avait toujours eu ce timbre un peu fêlé, qui se brisait parfois comme un éclat de glace, en partant dans les aigus. Dans les moments de crise, incroyablement insupportable.

Draco tourna brusquement la tête vers son Gardien, tandis que Warrington se redressait avec un quart de sourire. « Et alors ? Tu ne te crois pas capable d'arrêter leurs buts ? » interrogea-t-il sèchement.

Le grand Bletchley haussa ses épaules osseuses. « Tout comme tu n'attraperas jamais le Vif d'or. »

Draco blêmit, tandis que Warrington rentrait la tête dans les épaules, un demi sourire aux lèvres. Montague saisit le manche du balai de Bole, qui allait se jeter sur Bletchley, et Higgs crois les bras sur sa poitrine. L'énorme Batteur garda un poing en l'air le Gardien maladif n'en menait pas large. Draco leva la main pour arrêter son garde du corps occasionnel. Sans quitter le Gardien des yeux, il commença à descendre au centre du terrain. Il put voir distinctement Bletchley avaler sa salive et Warrington lui fit un clin d'œil. Montague se détacha du groupe et fit face au Capitaine.

« Comme à l'entraînement, Malefoy. On s'occupe des Poursuiveuses, on les colle, et Bole se charge des Batteurs. »

« Tu te souviens… »

« Je me souviens, Capitaine. On extermine les joueurs, et on gagne le gros lot. »

L'équipe aux couleurs d'or et d'écarlate se lança sur l'immense piste aérienne. Les Serpentard avaient déjà quitté leur tour d'envol – jailli du nid de vipères, songea Elanor – et décrivaient des arcs de cercle au-dessus du terrain, et de la foule en délire. Ils affichaient, malgré leurs précédentes défaites (successives, de surcroît) des airs conquérants de durs à cuire. Harry se fût volontiers rassuré de leur trouver Malefoy en lieu et place de Capitaine, mais l'allure belliqueuse de ses condisciples l'en dissuada plus que rapidement. Aucun des colosses en vert, qui ressemblaient à autant d'énormes rocs couverts de mousse, n'arborait en effet une mine exemplaire par sa jovialité. Ron fut pris d'une envie pressante de partir en courant – idée toute métaphorique, étant donné qu'il évoluait à quinze mètres au-dessus du sol sablonneux.

Maman, au secours.

Appel purement rhétorique de toute manière, Madame Weasley ayant suggéré à son fils cadet d'y réfléchir par deux fois avant de monter sur son balai, ce que le rejeton en question n'était d'ailleurs pas loin d'agréer. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à son Capitaine, et le trouva bien trop pâle à son goût. Est-ce qu'Harry avait seulement moitié aussi peur que lui ? Ron songea que si les Serpentard éprouvaient le tiers de la sienne, les Lions remporteraient sans problème…

Madame Bibine, le Professeur de Vol sur Balai aux yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon, et aux cheveux gris ébouriffés, serra ses lèvres minces avant de lancer :

« Les Capitaines, au sol ! »

Harry se vit rejoindre par Malefoy, qui affichait un air supérieur quelque peu crispé. Les poings sur les hanches, l'arbitre du match considéra les deux chefs d'équipe l'un après l'autre, d'un œil acéré où ne brillait pas la plus petite lueur d'aménité.

« J'attends un peu plus de fair-play durant ce match ! » aboya-t-elle à leur intention. « Je ne tolèrerai pas la moindre incartade au règlement ! Vous êtes dans une école, nom d'un Cognard ! Ici, on joue au Quidditch, pas au Creaothceann ! Alors, pour l'amour du Souafle, dominez-vous ! » hurla-t-elle presque aux oreilles de Harry.

Madame Bibine mit un moment à retrouver son souffle. Une fois cette délicate opération accomplie, elle jeta des regards meurtriers aux deux capitaines et prononça la sentence de mort qui devait avoir lieu désormais.

« Les Capitaines… serrez-vous la main ! »

Harry fit la grimace. Il n'avait rencontré ce cas de figure qu'une fois dans sa vie, lorsqu'en première année l'avorton à la tête gélatinée lui avait proposé son amitié. Déjà convaincu de son manque de discernement, Harry avait refusé il ne s'en était jamais plaint. Et voilà que Bibine lui demandait de serrer la main à ce… cette _chose _gluante d'autosatisfaction, futur lèche-botte en chef de Sa Majesté des Serpents, le Vilain Numéro Un du siècle ! Oh ! non… Tout, mais pas _ça_…

D'un autre côté, Malefoy avait l'air aussi dégoûté que lui. Sans compter que Madame Bibine affichait un air légèrement impatient – _non_… il aurait mis son balai à brûler qu'elle prenait plaisir à les voir se dévisager ainsi – et tripotait son sifflet avec quelque nuance d'agacement. Derrière elle, Harry pouvait apercevoir la tête rousse de Ron faire d'horribles grimaces destinées de moitié à son réconfort. A Dieu va…

Harry tendit une main un peu raide dans la direction de Malefoy, qui leva la sienne, assez lentement, mais avec fermeté. Il fut surpris de la trouver aussi dure, bien que fine elle était plutôt chaude, pas froide comme celle d'un serpent, comme le gant de son père qui, dans cette librairie, touchait sa cicatrice. Malefoy eut un rictus sarcastique.

« Alors, Potter… on fait le premier pas ? »

Ghmfrrgh… Je vais le trucider. C'est ça. Je lui passe son balai en travers du corps, et je le mets à rôtir. Je m'en vais te faire du méchoui de Malefoy.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je sais toujours qui sont les gens douteux. Mais pas toi, apparemment au fait, ton père t'a enfin vendu à son copain Voldie ? »

Malefoy retira brusquement sa main, livide comme un cadavre de noyé. Harry aurait juré apercevoir dans ses yeux une lueur de terreur pure, un soupçon de tristesse. Mais cela n'était sans doute que la colère de voir manquer de respect à son Maître.

Les narines pincées, le blond attrapa son balai et s'éleva dans les airs d'un coup de talon rageur. Décidément, la partie allait être serrée.

« Bienvenue à tous pour ce premier match de la saison, rencontre des Titans, choc entre les verts et les rouges, en tête du classement cette année ! » annonça la voix magiquement amplifiée de Lee Jordan, Gryffondor de septième année et commentateur assermenté des matchs de Quidditch à Poudlard.

« Côté Gryffondor, les Lions intègrent deux nouveaux éléments après le départ d'Angelina Johnson et de l'ancien Capitaine, Olivier Dubois ils sont remplacés par le Gardien Ron Weasley, encore un rouquin dans l'équipe, et une superbe Poursuiveuse axiale, Elanor Aréthuse, la plus jolie et la plus rouge des grenouilles que ayez jamais vue ! »

« Jordan, vous n'allez pas commencer ! »

« Mais non, Professeur McGonagall. Pour ce premier match de la saison, l'équipe de Gryffondor, avec Fred et George Weasley pour repousser les Cognards, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet et Elanor Aréthuse pour passer le Vif d'or, Ron Weasley pour arrêter les buts… et le nouveau Capitaine… Harry… Potter ! » vociférait Jordan, diligemment surveillé par une McGonagall suspicieuse.

Les vivats de la foule s'amplifièrent : trois Maisons sur quatre soutenaient les Gryffondor, qui partaient favoris. Pourtant, les cris et les quolibets des supporters vêtus de vert en arrivaient parfois à couvrir ceux des rouges.

En faisant le tour du terrain sous une bonne part d'acclamation et de nombreux sifflets, Harry put constater qu'Hermione avait mis la main à la baguette, et composé une immense banderole cramoisie, au centre de laquelle un lion chamarré bondissait sur un Vif aux petites ailes, pour disparaître hors de la toile et retomber en une pluie d'étincelles. « Wow, Hermione… » siffla Harry entre ses dents, avec admiration. Il fit un signe à Dean Thomas qui gesticulait tant et plus, pendant que Seamus lançait quantité de jurons irlandais, censés porter chance à son équipe – du moins, Harry le supposait. Neville était chargé d'envoyer des nuées de confettis rouges et jaunes un peu partout sur les spectateurs.

Un peu plus loin, Lee avait repris ses annonces. « A Serpentard cette année, la mode est au vert et ils ont raison d'être verts de peur, car… »

« Jordan… »

« Oui, Professeur. On peut donc présumer que leur tactique, bien qu'ils aient un nouveau Capitaine eux aussi, restera sensiblement la même : et on ne peut que conseiller aux Lions de garder leurs arrières, puisque leurs adversaires useront des mêmes techniques lâches et veules, et… »

« Jordan ! Soyez impartial dans vos jugements ! »

« Oui, Professeur. Je ne faisais que vanter les… hem, qualités de Serpentard. Donc, dans l'équipe verte cette année : Bole, Derrick, Warrington, Montague, Higgs, et après le départ du regretté Marcus Flint, Malefoy en guise de Capitaine ! »

« Hem… »

« Heu… Et Madame Bibine s'avance, elle va donner le coup d'envoi… »

Les trois-quarts des spectateurs avaient à peine applaudi à l'annonce de l'équipe de Serpentard, qui parcourait maintenant le ciel avec des airs féroces et les supporters aux écharpes vertes eux-mêmes se turent à l'annonce du coup d'envoi. Tous étaient en attente du coup de sifflet fatidique…

Draco serra les mains sur le manche de son balai à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Warrington étouffa un bâillement de nonchalance.

« Et elle siffle ! Le Souafle est lancé… ET C'EST PARTIII ! » beugla Lee Jordan, tandis que la foule, après avoir retenu son souffle, poussait un long hurlement d'enthousiasme.

La mêlée pour le Souafle fut terrible sur le coup. Montague s'était littéralement rué sur Alicia, qui manqua tomber de son balai et ne réussit à se redresser qu'in extremis, avant de se saisir du Souafle et de s'enfuir à toute vitesse. Les Cognards ayant choisi dans l'instant les frères Weasley, ils ne purent arrêter Warrington qui se plaça sur la trajectoire d'Alicia, et reçut gracieusement le Souafle. Le face-à-face entre Montague et Ron Weasley tourna à l'avantage de ce dernier, lorsqu'il captura la balle rouge avec beaucoup de sang-froid, sous couvert de hurlements joyeux, avant de la relancer en direction de Katie Bell, qui visa adroitement Elanor. Bole et Derrick se jetèrent immédiatement sur elles, mais un coup d'accélération de la part de la jeune Poursuiveuse, accompagné d'une agilité féline, les fit s'écraser l'un contre l'autre en un enchevêtrement lamentable de bras, de jambes et de battes.

« Imbéciles ! Je vous avais dit de vous intéresser aux Cognards, pas aux filles ! » apostropha Draco qui suivait les mouvements depuis les cercles qu'il décrivait au-dessus du jeu.

« Oooh ! Très adroite feinte, une Tremblante de Wollongong, de la part d'Aréthuse ! » admira Lee du haut de son promontoire. « Aréthuse qui file tout droit vers les buts de Serpentard… elle va frapper… non, feinte de frappe et Passe arrière très précise et ingénieuse pour Spinnet qui ajuste Bletchley… et marque ! DIX A ZERO POUR GRYFFONDOR ! »

Une ovation gigantesque jaillit du stade tout entier. Dans les airs, Alicia se jetait au cou d'Elanor tandis que les Batteurs manquaient lâcher leur batte en applaudissant à tout rompre.

« Quel magnifique but ! » approuvait Lee d'une voix retentissante et jubilatoire. « Gryffondor ouvre le score et compte bien le clôturer ! Il na manquerait plus qu'un bon gros Cognard dans le nez de Malefoy pour que la victoire soit parfaite… »

« JORDAN ! »

« Je dis les choses telles qu'elles sont, Professeur. Serpentard tente de repartir à l'attaque, Higgs a le Souafle, mais Bell revient, et… oh ! magnifique interception dans les bras de Higgs par la Poursuiveuse de Gryffondor qui remonte tout le flanc droit ! Passe pour Aréthuse qui se défait du marquage de Montague et Warrington… et qui marque ! Premier but d'Aréthuse, et vingt à zéros en faveur de Gryffondor ! »

Harry n'aurait raté ce spectacle pour rien au monde. Il suivait l'évolution de son équipe, en spectateur, depuis un bon moment il ne se donnait pas la peine d'intervenir, soupçonnant que l'osmose était si parfaite entre les trois Poursuiveuses qu'une aide extérieure eût été superflue. Il pouvait admirer la grâce et l'aisance du jeu d'Elanor, deviner ses jolies jambes enserrant le manche à balai, et surtout, bien sûr, sa dextérité à filer entre les buts adverses pour marquer avec habileté et précision. Par ailleurs, le spectacle de la désillusion de Malefoy était un luxe qu'il n'aurait pour rien au monde abandonné…

Et puis, il _le_ vit.

Le petit éclair si délicat, au coin de son œil le frou-frou des ailes minuscules, qu'il pouvait deviner pour l'avoir guetté si longtemps le chatoiement de la toute, toute petite balle d'or, qui voletait comme pour le narguer, et l'attendre comme une jolie femme qui se donne et se reprend. Et il put sentir monter en lui ce désir si particulier, qui le faisait prendre les risques pour cette jouissance : serrer la bille d'or, la tenir entravée, et gagner, gagner, gagner son match.

Draco vit l'Eclair de Feu braquer rapidement il comprit immédiatement ce qui était en train d'arriver : il allait _encore_ perdre… Il se précipita à la suite de l'Attrapeur rouge, de toute la puissance de son Nimbus. Il était prêt à prendre tous les risques, cette fois-ci il _fallait_ qu'il gagne ! Il tendit la main, dans un vain espoir de saisir le Vif d'or mais Potter le devançait, et il tendit la main lui aussi, la main droite, la gauche crispée sur son balai. Draco pouvait voir le bonheur envahir son visage, tandis qu'il se redressait, qu'il lâchait presque le manche, son corps tout entier offert au jeu avec une certaine stupeur, il réalisa que le garçon brun devant lui s'apprêtait à _jouir_, littéralement, de sa victoire. Un amant et son amour : Potter et le Vif d'or. Draco sentit les larmes d'impuissance, de frustration et de colère lui brûler les yeux. il observa, avec cette lenteur douloureuse des rêves, la main gantée se tendre vers la boule étincelante…

**SBLAF !**

L'Attrapeur des Gryffondor heurta de plein fouet une tornade verte lancée à pleine vitesse : Warrington, dans un effort désespéré pour empêcher l'adversaire de marquer, avait coupé la course de l'Attrapeur en rouge et brisé brutalement son élan : les deux joueurs s'encastrèrent l'un dans l'autre, puis furent percutés de plein fouet par le Capitaine des Serpentard, qui n'avait rien vu encore un enchevêtrement rouge et vert de bras et de jambes chuta durement sur le terrain sablonneux.

Lee Jordan agonissait on ne savait trop qui d'injures colorées ; McGonagall, trop occupée à s'époumoner, ne le reprenait même pas les spectateurs au grand complet hurlaient à s'en arracher la gorge et Madame Bibine ne put que s'essouffler dans son sifflet.

« PENALTY POUR GRYFFONDOR !!! » hurla-t-elle par-dessus le vacarme. « Warrington, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous êtes Poursuiveur, pas Attrapeur que je sache ! »

« Désolé, Madame. » fit le Serpentard d'un air sombre. « Il arrivait trop vite, je ne l'avais pas vu. »

Les grommellement de l'arbitre n'y changèrent rien Warrington conserva son air buté et les Serpentard purent pousser un énorme soupir. Draco n'émit pas le moindre il avait vu Harry s'effondrer de sa désillusion, et saisit le regard méprisant de Todd mais il en fut presque heureux, car le Poursuiveur leur avait évité à tous – lui avait évité – une cuisante (et très embarrassante) défaite. Il pouvait voir Pansy Parkinson glousser depuis les tribunes. Peut-être qu'en cas de défaite elle l'aurait laissé tranquille… Mieux valait ne pas penser aux aspects positifs de l'échec : un Malefoy…

L'initiative de Warrington eut ses mauvais côtés : le désordre offrit aux Gryffondor un score intéressant de trente à zéro, lorsque Bletchley se troua complètement sous le penalty de Spinnet, ce qui sembla réjouir leurs supporters, qui sous le coup se rassirent et décidèrent de regarder sagement la suite. Draco ne put rien faire d'autre que d'invectiver son Gardien, incapable de saisir un Souafle sans le rendre à l'adversaire. Bletchley en prit les couleurs de Gryffondor, surtout le rouge – pivoine – ce qui occasionna à Draco plus d'étonnement intérieur (comment pouvait-on être timide et bégayant à Serpentard ?) qu'un courroux intense – « tu laisses des merdeuses t'aplatir, alors que tu devrais les renvoyer pleurer chez leur mère ! » – ce fut sans doute pour cette raison qu'il ne vit pas Katie Bell mettre la balle rouge dans l'anneau droit avec une certaine désinvolture (en vérité, elle le regardait en sifflotant) et marquer quarante à zéro.

« TEMPS MORT ! » brailla Draco en direction de Madame Bibine, qui siffla la pause demandée. Le Capitaine se tourna vers son équipe de bras cassés. Bletchley paraissait au bord des larmes, Higgs paraissait sur le point de tomber en syncope, Derrick arborait une ecchymose titanesque sur la joue gauche, là où Fred Weasley l'avait frappé (« Désolé Madame, je l'avais pris pour un Cognard ») Montague avait un œil au beurre noir pour avoir bousculé Alicia, et avoir rencontré un mystérieux Cognard – qui, il le soupçonnait, n'était pas sans rapport avec la mine vengeresse de George « l'autre-rouquin-qui-tient-la-batte » Weasley. Warrington, lui, portait une profonde coupure sur la joue gauche, et quelques contusions qui lui donnaient l'allure d'un Cid fort peu catholique. Draco souffrait de deux ou trois estafilades, mais son moral était plus gravement atteint.

« Ecoutez-moi bien » gronda-t-il. « Vous deux, vous vous occupez des Batteurs – des Batteurs, c'est clair ? Les deux rouquins, ces gouttes identiques de stupidité, ont trop tendance à viser juste je veux que vous me les expédiiez à l'autre bout du terrain, compris ? » Bole et Derrick hochèrent la tête, le premier en caressant sa batte, le second en effleurant sa joue bleuie. « Vous trois, » cracha-il à l'adresse des Poursuiveurs, « vous vous jetez sur les trois salopes. Il ne faut pas qu'elles approchent de la surface de but ! C'est pourtant clair : ce sont des filles, utilisez des arguments convaincants pour des putains de leur genre… Toi, Bletchley, tu te conduis comme un Gardien : c'est assez simple, quand même on te lance le Souafle sur la droite, tu plonges vers la droite – tu saisis ?. »

Et tandis que le cri strident du sifflet annonçait la reprise, l'équipe aux couleurs vertes, grises et à présent bleues, regagna les airs avec force grommellements.

La suite du match mérita les annales du Quidditch, dans la section déloyauté, fautes et autres accidents malheureux. Bole confondit la tête de Bell avec un Cognard, que Fred Weasley lui renvoya dans la tête pour se venger Madame Bibine siffla (ou brama) un penalty pour chacun, et si Alicia marqua le sien sans mal, Ron dut faire un bond extraordinaire pour arrêter la balle au bond, le Souafle à effet qu'avait propulsé avec rage Montague.

« Et bien ! » appréciait le commentateur derrière son porte-voix. « Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Ron Weasley a mérité sa place de Gardien ! Quel talent, chez ces joueurs de Gryffondor… Oui, quel Gardien ! ce n'est vraiment pas le cas de Bletchley, qui en plus d'avoir en classe un poil dans la main, y aurait aussi des trous… »

« Jordan ! » avertit le Professeur McGonagall, qui avec les évènements avait retrouvé mordant et présence d'esprit. « Si vous continuez, je serai dans l'obligation de vous retirer cet instrument… »

« Non, non, non, Professeur ! » entendit-on sur un ton précipité. A l'évidence, Lee ne tenait guère à se voir arracher son seul moyen de dire officiellement tout le mal qu'il pensait des Serpentard. « Le… le Souafle est dans les mains d'Aréthuse, qui tente de se défaire du marquage des cinq joueurs de champ, qui ne la lâchent pas… »

Harry regardait ce qui se passait avec beaucoup d'appréhension. Bien entendu, le score actuel avait de quoi le rassurer, mais la situation d'Elanor, surtout vue d'en haut, l'inquiétait outre mesure. Si les Batteurs étaient davantage occupés à repousser les Cognards de Fred et George, les trois sinistres Poursuiveurs, aux mines patibulaires, étaient tous concentrés sur le tiercé gagnant de Gryffondor, en particulier sur la jolie Elanor, qui fonçait en tête, Souafle en main. _Jette ce Souafle, Ellie. Passe-le à Katie. Par pitié… _Il tremblait malgré lui à l'idée qu'il pût lui arriver quelque chose. Allait-il l'aider ? Mais si Malefoy, qui lui suivait comme son ombre, en profitait pour attraper le Vif d'or… Sa réflexion fut prise de court lorsqu'Elanor, ayant trouvé une brèche, transmit le Souafle à Katie qui marqua, soixante à zéro. Harry s'autorisa un léger soupir.

Les Serpentard ne lâchaient plus Elanor. Elle prenait autant de virages et braquait autant que possible, mais les trois cerbères la poursuivaient toujours, de plus en plus près et ils semblaient même y prendre un certain plaisir. Et si à raison d'une contre un, elle était imbattable, le trois contre une paraissait lui causer des difficultés grandissantes. Elle éprouvait de plus en plus de mal à échapper aux trois acolytes, qui se rapprochaient, prêts à la coincer. Elle parvint néanmoins à marquer deux nouveaux buts, ainsi qu'à en offrir deux autres, un à Katie et l'autre à Alicia. Le Vif d'or était à nouveau apparu au regard des Attrapeurs, mais l'un avait attrapé le manche de l'autre, qui avait de nouveau laissé passer cette chance de remporter la victoire. Durant ce court instant, des yeux gris et des yeux verts s'étaient affrontés, et Harry avait lu dans ceux de l'adversaire comme une sorte de supplication, de panique comme si l'issue du match allait préluder à l'existence du blond Capitaine. Il avait vu ses yeux lorsque le garçon au nez pointu avait agrippé le manche de l'Eclair de Feu, et ce qu'il y avait vu le surprit profondément : un instant, il y avait eu comme une lueur d'enthousiasme… mais son hésitation le perdit, autant que la tricherie du Serpentard et le Vif fut à nouveau perdu. Puis le penalty offrit définitivement l'avance à Gryffondor…

« Non, vous ne rêvez pas mes amis ! Du jamais-vu… un score de CENT-DIX POINTS A ZERO en faveur de Gryffondor ! Et à l'instant où je vous parle, la plus grosse défaite de Serpentard, qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? La plus grosse défaite de tous les temps pour Serpentard, se profile à l'horizon ! Et il ne manque plus que le nouveau et talentueux Capitaine des Gryffondor attrape le Vif d'or, car on connaît tous les capacités de Potter, il suffirait, il suffirait oui, qu'il attrape le Vif d'or pour que nous… oups ! mais non Professeur, je voulais dire : que nous assistions au match le plus extraordinaire, le plus surprenant, le plus… génial de toute l'histoire de l'école ! » Lee Jordan trépignait sur son estrade, tandis que la clameur montait comme une vague déferlant sur le terrain les spectateurs étaient en majorité debout, les verts pour s'étrangler  de rage (Hermione crut bien voir Blaise Zabini vomir) et les autres pour hurler leur joie : Seamus serrait Dean dans ses bras, tandis que Parvati manquait s'évanouir et lorsque Lavande se jeta au coup du premier venu pour l'embrasser, qui se trouva être Neville, le concerné s'évanouit pour de bon. Hermione pleurait presque de joie, illuminée d'éclairs causés par Colin Crivey, qui flashait à qui mieux-mieux en sautillant comme un haricot mexicain. Quelqu'un donna un coup de baguette, et le lion sur la bannière se cabra en poussant un rugissement triomphal.

Draco Malefoy contemplait cette agitation d'un œil morne. Dans une autre vie, il aurait considéré ce désordre comme inconvenant et parfaitement ridicule, mais en ce jour il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir particulièrement malheureux. Non seulement parce que l'échec le plus cuisant de sa vie approchait à grands pas, et qu'il lui fallait s'attendre à être humilié, puis torturé, au sens figuré et au sens propre, mais aussi parce qu'il n'était pas parvenu à se prouver, lui-même, quoi que ce fût. Et il y avait autre chose… Cassie n'était pas là. Il avait pourtant fouillé du regard la cohue des spectateurs, dans les gradins, près des bannières, partout où il pouvait y avoir un endroit où voir ce qui se passait il avait cherché des yeux dans les coins, là où seule une fille mystérieuse et tranquille pouvait avoir envie de se dissimuler mais en son for intérieur, il _savait_ qu'elle n'était, tout simplement, pas venue. Cela l'effrayait presque, parce qu'il avait le sentiment étrange de se nourrir de sa présence, parfois et cette habitude lui était devenue familière, comme rassurante. Depuis ce soir pluvieux où ils avaient fait le pacte, silencieux et tacite, ils étaient souvent ensemble, muets, à chercher dans la bibliothèque quelque ouvrage poussiéreux, parlant de gémellité et de magie noire. Cela l'avait d'abord étonné, qu'elle puisse chercher des choses tout en prétendant ne rien savoir et puis il avait compris, un peu plus difficilement admis, qu'elle ne savait rien d'elle-même, mais qu'elle sentait les choses, sur les gens, ceux qui existaient, ceux qui étaient morts, et ceux, comme il l'avait appris avec quelque malaise, qui n'avaient pas encore existé. Elle pressentait les choses, et elle se dirigeait toujours au bon endroit, pour trouver un indice, même tout petit, qui la conduisait vers d'autres livres compliqués et d'autres théories abracadabrantes. Et bizarrement, il ne se sentait en sécurité qu'avec cette fille étrange, que certains pensaient folle, et qui n'était même pas sûre d'exister. Il avait juste besoin d'elle. Et elle n'était pas venue.

Montague et Warrington continuaient seuls la poursuite, Higgs ayant décroché pour gêner les deux autres Poursuiveuses. Ils y prenaient tous deux un malin plaisir, Montague par concupiscence et Todd parce qu'il aimait les sentir paniquer. En l'occurrence, Elanor ne paniquait pas, pas encore mais elle se montrait prodigieusement agacée des délicates attentions de son escorte. A chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'échapper à l'un de ses suiveurs, l'autre se collait contre elle et si Montague effleurait ses cuisses, la main soignée de Warrington remontait immanquablement le long du balai. Elle ne pouvait échapper à leurs assauts, coincées entre les deux comme dans un étau, qui se resserrait toujours juste assez pour leur permettre d'atteindre son pantalon en tirant la robe rouge. Et Elanor commença à paniquer.

« Et alors, ma jolie ? » grinça Montague avec l'intention évidente de profiter de la promiscuité. « Où tu vas comme ça ? Tu ne vas pas déjà partir… allons, gentil petit chaperon rouge, laisse-nous te mettre un but… »

Elanor prit la couleur de sa robe, suffoquant sous le coup de la colère, et fit un bond pour éviter Montague qui la précipita dans les bras de Warrington. Elle eut peur, tout d'un coup, et commença à se débattre il la saisit par les cheveux et de sa main libre, commença à fouiller ses vêtements sous la robe rouge. Elanor lâchait convulsivement son balai, pour tenter de s'échapper, mais n'y parvenait pas et si certains des spectateurs commençaient à s'alarmer, Madame Bibine n'avait rien vu : Bole et Derrick, selon leurs instructions, s'attaquaient aux deux autres Poursuiveuses, tandis que Higgs provoquait les jumeaux. Une bouffée de terreur envahit Elanor lorsqu'elle réalisa, en premier lieu que la main du Serpentard avait trouvé le chemin de son soutien-gorge, ensuite que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Son cœur battait à lui rompre les côtes, et lorsque la main du Poursuiveur fouilla sa peau fragile, glissant jusqu'à son bas-ventre dans une odieuse violation de son intimité, la pensée angoissante qu'elle allait s'évanouir lui traversa l'esprit.

Draco volait rapidement autour du terrain, avec un soupçon d'agacement. Où était… ah ! il venait de repérer ses Batteurs. Parfait ! Ils faisaient leur travail. Pour une fois. Potter essayait de les attirer à lui, mais les jumeaux étaient déjà occupés avec Higgs. Quant à Montague et Warrington, ils étaient…

Oh mon Dieu.

Draco aperçut la crainte sur le visage d'Elanor, et cela ne le mit que plus mal à l'aide le jour précédent, il aurait donné beaucoup pour lui voir une telle expression dans les yeux mais là… Quelque chose, il y avait quelque chose d'horrible dans cette scène, qui lui rappelait…

Non ! Oh, non… Warrington, je t'en prie… arrête ça. Laisse-la ! Lâche-la… bon sang, Aréthuse… frappe-le ! Mais remue-toi ! Essaie…

Il dévia de sa trajectoire et s'apprêta à disperser ses Poursuiveurs, lorsque…

« AAAAAH ! »

Le cri inhumain de Warrington retentit dans ses oreilles, à la seconde même où la Poursuiveuse échevelée atterrit, plutôt brutalement, dans ses bras. Un peu hébété, il regarda sans comprendre le corps de Warrington tournoyer, plonger plus vite que son balai vers le sol éloigné. La conscience lui revint lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'une masse de boucles brunes obscurcissait sa vue (les cheveux d'Elanor s'étaient détachés pendant la bataille) et qu'il était juché sur un balai, en équilibre instable, un poids conséquent contre le côté gauche. Il stabilisa tant bien que mal leurs deux montures, et releva le menton tremblant de la jeune fille, rencontrant son regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elanor ne songea même pas à le repousser, pas plus qu'à lui faire remarquer que l'affaire était en grande partie de son fait. Elle eut un reniflement misérable.

« J'avais peur… j'ai lâché mon balai, et j'ai attrapé ses mains… »

Elle mit la main devant la bouche, comme si ce simple souvenir lui donnait la nausée.

« Et… ? » l'encouragea Draco à continuer.

« Il… il a pris feu. »

Le blond Capitaine, son adversaire théorique, se contenta de la serrer plus fort contre lui, dans le creux de son corps à la solidité rassurante et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à ce jour effrayant où les mains de la Princesse des Glaces avaient brûlé le dessus du fauteuil de cuir noir.

« Donne-moi tes mains. » fit-il dans un murmure. Elanor releva un visage barbouillé de larmes, et ses yeux se voilèrent d'incompréhension.

« Donne-moi tes mains, » répéta-t-il. Elle lui tendit deux longues mains fines et blanches, mais point diaphanes comme celle de Cassie les siennes étaient plus chaudes et souples au toucher, plus dorées aussi. Draco les considéra un moment d'un œil pensif, sous le regard inquisiteur d'Elanor, qui recouvrait peu à peu ses esprits. Elle trouva à Malefoy une allure étrange, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar et qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à séparer le faux du vrai. Il la repoussa doucement, ses mains emprisonnant toujours les siennes, et dit avec un sourire un peu triste :

« C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas venue. »

« Quoi ? » s'entendit répondre Elanor, incrédule. Mais Draco ne fit qu'effleurer sa joue, et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Gagné ce match. » Puis il fit demi-tour et la jeune Poursuiveuse se retrouva seule, une main sur la joue et un poids sur le cœur. Puis Katie qui passait près d'elle la héla, lui désignant Higgs qui portait la balle et le match reprit.

Draco errait sans but précis dans les airs, pour autant que l'on pût errer perché sur une bout de bois emmanchant un fagot mais enfin, l'esprit y était. Il prenait des courbes larges, peu soucieux de faire étalage de son talent le Nimbus 2001 qui le rendait si fier n'était, après tout, qu'un balai, d'ailleurs sans comparaison possible avec l'Eclair de Feu. Et ce qu'il avait dit à Aréthuse n'était pas loin de ce qu'il pensait.

Pour une fois que je dis ce que je pense…

Le vent sifflait aux oreilles d'Elanor, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle pouvait entendre la clameur sourde de la foule, mêlée au froissement de ses vêtements, au bourdonnement continu dans sa tête. Elle n'entendit bientôt plus rien, concentrée sur son seul but : la vengeance.

Elle gagnait en force et en vitesse, et ses sens s'aiguisèrent rapidement, tandis que le balai suivait les mouvements de son corps, et la faisaient se sentir légère, légère, comme une plume rouge et or. Elle fonçait vers les buts de Serpentard, elle fonçait vers Katie, et Alicia tendit le doigt vers elle.

Elle revenait.

Quatorze joueurs volaient à tire d'ailes au-dessus d'un stade hurlant. Sept bouquets de flammes se mesuraient à sept bourrasques marines et la foule debout dans les gradins criait à en perdre haleine.

Ils ne comptèrent bientôt plus le nombre de fois où Madame Bibine, éreintée, s'époumona dans son sifflet et les quatre Batteurs étaient fourbus, les bras engourdis à force de rendre coup pour coup. Le Gardien aux cheveux flamboyant était épuisé, lui aussi, mais heureux, et surtout rassuré : Harry, qui venait de passer près de lui, lui avait confié qu'Hermione, gesticulant quelque part dans les tribunes de Gryffondor, semblait très fière de ses succès et prête à lui pardonner l'absence crasse de prudence dont il avait fait preuve. Et ceci représentait aux yeux de Ron Weasley l'assurance que, si du moins il parvenait à sortir vivant de ce match, il pourrait négocier quelque plaisante récompense au vu de ses droits seigneuriaux – il avait entendu quelque chose au sujet d'un repos pour le guerrier… De plus, cela lui offrait une certain garantie quant à son avenir : à présent, il s'autorisait à espérer une petite chance de survie, après le match. Il était un héros. Il n'y avait d'écrit nulle part dans les contes de fées que les dulcinées étripaient leur héros, si ?

« NON ! Vous ne rêvez pas, vous les chanceux qui assistez à ce match merveilleux ! Et oui, vous avez bien entendu : Gryffondor mène, par le bout du balai, avec cent-trente points… Cent-trente à zéro pour les Serpentard, ma foi très déconfits… On devrait espérer l'apoplexie d'ici quelques minutes, il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps ! Hein ? Mais-non-Professeur. Et heu… LES SALES PETITS… Tricheurs ! Sales tricheurs ! Lâchez-moi Professeur ! Je ne fais que mon devoir ! OOOH ! Et ça recommence… arbitre, faites quelque chose ! Potter aurait pu gagner, et voilà que cette larve gluante, ce crétin baveux de Derrick qui lui lance un Cognard en pleine… C'EST PAS LA PEINE, EMPAFFÉ ! ON VA GAGNER, DE TOUTE… »

Personne n'entendit la suite : Lee se battait avec le Professeur McGonagall pour conserver le porte-voix magique qu'elle s'était affairée à lui retirer des mains.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lança Elanor à Harry qui la croisait.

« Je crois que oui ! » répondit-il en criant pour couvrir le vacarme, et le vent qui leur sifflait aux oreilles.

« C'était quand même envoyé fort ! » cria à nouveau Elanor.

« Y a rien, je te dis ! »

« Tes lunettes sont de travers ! » cria Elanor en retour.

Ils survolaient à toute vitesse le champ de bataille, théâtre des affrontements. Harry se maudissait intérieurement de n'avoir pas pu être là pour porter secours à sa Poursuiveuse, bien qu'il fût soulagé cependant de n'avoir pas eu à le faire : Hermione, depuis trois jours qu'elle sortait avec Ron, était devenue bien enhardie et Harry la soupçonnait fortement de vouloir à tout prix le caser. Seigneur ! Voilà qu'Hermione jouait les entremetteuses… mais que resterait-il donc à Lavande et Parvati ?

« Je crois que tu es un bon Capitaine ! » hurla Elanor, qui s'était éloignée un peu, de manière à surveiller les mouvements des Poursuiveurs en vert.

« Tu te débrouilles aussi, Lee a beaucoup apprécié ta jolie feinte de Porskoff ! » Il fit un clin d'œil, et put voir Elanor esquisser un sourire. Vraisemblablement, la jolie Gryffondor ne se privait pas de faire admirer ses talents.

« Et toi, » cria-t-elle à son encontre, « quand est-ce que tu m'impressionne avec ta pente de Gros-Ski ? » fit-elle avec une lueur perfide dans le regard. Harry fit une pause, le temps de vouer Hermione aux gémonies, et se rapprocha pour bousculer Elanor, vacillant avec elle sous le choc.

« Il faudrait d'abord qu'on m'en laisse le temps ! Tu devrais aller voir Bole et Derrick tu n'aurais qu'à ouvrir la bouche pour qu'ils n'aient plus qu'une envie, celle de te tuer. »

« Oh, » fit Elanor d'un air faussement outré, « il semblerait que tu aies tout combiné ! Bien, je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à me rendre, et avouer que le grand Harry Potter a encore gagné le match, et que les buts marqués par moi ne font que l'éclabousser de gloire… » déclama-t-elle sur un ton mélodramatique.

« C'est ça ! » persifla Harry, « Et tu dois ta promotion à mes faveurs, etcetera, etcetera… »

« Ne me mets pas au défi. » répliqua Elanor d'un air suave, et elle disparut dans un tourbillon de tissu rouge, après avoir effleuré sa cuisse.

Harry manqua lâcher son balai.

_Jolie feinte de Porskoff, Aréthuse…_ observa le blond Capitaine des Serpentard. Draco décrivait des cercles au-dessus du terrain, avec un air parfaitement détaché. Cela faisait bien vingt minutes qu'il n'avait pas joué, mais qui s'en souciait ? Il avait une place merveilleuse, la meilleure en vérité, pour contempler le spectacle passionnant de la déchéance de son équipe. Et curieusement, perdre n'était plus si dur. Il était parvenu, tant bien que mal, au bout d'un long moment, à faire abstraction d'une frustration certaine pour se concentrer sur le jeu remarquable de l'équipe adverse, et s'en trouvait très bien. _Quitte à perdre, autant y prendre plaisir !_ persifla-t-il en lui-même avec quelque amertume. Quelques pieds à peine en-dessous de lui, le vaillant Capitaine tout de rouge vêtu (comprendre : le Chevalier de Gryffondor) faisait des simagrées autour de la piste, surveillant ses joueurs comme un pasteur ses ouailles. _Saint Potter, priez pour nous… _A la réflexion, ce n'était pas une si mauvais idée : Draco était bel et bien mort. A bas le favoritisme ! Il se serait bien contenté d'être un élève lambda, juste pour un moment… surtout qu'en plus, Rogue allait lui tirer la gueule. Bah ! pas plus que Lönewenster. Bien qu'à un certain moment…

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, clair et dégagé. Une belle journée pour perdre. Il soupira, avec ce qu'il fallait de résignation pour admirer une passe de Spinnet, qui avait adroitement évité une dure collision avec Higgs qui lui fonçait dessus l'air ahuri de Terrence, à l'envers sur son balai, offrait par ailleurs un spectacle intéressant.

Draco prit de l'allure, et recommença à suivre le pourtour du cercle en sable ocre. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres, en notant les figures et les passes plus ou moins heureuses organisées par les deux camps. Il passa sous le nez des deux Weasley, qui ouvrirent la bouche et baissèrent leur batte avec stupéfaction, puis le suivirent du regard pendant quelques minutes encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il leur faille se tordre le cou, et manquer être fauchés par un Cognard de Derrick. Bole jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux, dans la mesure tout au moins selon laquelle il était capable de tenir un raisonnement argumenté, à son Capitaine qui le survolait, en observant d'un air réjoui Katie Bell marquer un nouveau but. L'énorme Batteur fronça un instant les sourcils, mais devant l'effort de réflexion requis, ne put que déclarer forfait. Bien lui en prit, car le Cognard de Fred le désarçonna de moitié.

Draco remarqua évidemment la méfiance accrue des Gryffondor, mais il n'en prit pas vraiment compte. Il se sentait revivre, tout au-dessus de ce jeu magnifique, complètement insouciant de ce qui pouvait arriver à son équipe. Merveilleusement irresponsable. Pour une fois, il pouvait réellement profiter du spectacle.

Lors de sa première année, ici à Poudlard, Draco Malefoy avait été horriblement déçu de n'avoir pu introduire son balai en fraude au château puis cela s'était mué en rage lorsque Potter, dont il croyait avoir organisé le renvoi, avait été scandaleusement promu au rang d'Attrapeur : lui, un Malefoy, devait passer après un misérable moins que rien, dont la mère avait été une Sang-de-bourbe. A dire vrai, que le misérable en question fût Harry Potter n'avait sur le moment pas beaucoup dérangé Draco en y réfléchissant bien, quelques années après, l'idée devenait amusante : à ce seul moment, Draco ne s'était pas montré jaloux.

Pour ses douze ans, Lucius lui avait offert la charge d'Attrapeur dans son équipe de Quidditch. Draco avait toujours adoré voler, la sensation du sol si loin sous lui et cette impression de perdre complètement pied, sans pour autant en avoir peur C'était donc avec la plus grande joie qu'il avait reçu le cadeau de son père. Pourtant, il avait dû déchanter peu après, en prenant la pleine mesure de la situation : en premier lieu, il avait accédé à cette place sans mérite, sans faire ses preuves ensuite, les sept Nimbus 2001 ne rendait la tâche que plus ardue, puisqu'ils étalaient aux yeux des Maisons cette vérité gênante que l'habit devait faire le mage. Enfin, Potter était _toujours _le meilleur. A l'aide.

Ainsi Draco, qui auparavant avait aimé le Quidditch comme un simple jeu, comme un simple sport (mais pouvait-on penser qu'un Malefoy pût apprécier quelque chose pour sa valeur intrinsèque ?) s'était retrouvé bien trop occupé à le détourner à des fins politiques qu'il en avait perdu, et le but, et le goût du jeu. Et en cette après-midi ensoleillée, exceptionnellement clémente pour une fin d'octobre, Draco retrouvait cette sensation oubliée qu'offrait le plaisir pur, le plus simple quelque chose qu'il n'avait goûté depuis fort longtemps – depuis que son père avait décidé de faire de lui un adulte. Un _Malefoy_. Draco se souvenait très bien de la colère paternelle lorsqu'il avait trouvé le petit garçon, aux grands yeux d'un gris encore candide, en train de patauger dans du sable près d'une clairière, édifiant un petit barrage en branches à placer sur un cours d'eau et l'adolescent ne se rappelait plus avoir jamais souri de la même manière après cela, après que son père l'eut ramené au Manoir et dûment corrigé, et que l'enfant eut pleuré longtemps son barrage détruit, les branchettes brisées et Draco revoyait souvent les yeux de sa mère, voilés comme jamais, qui lui caressait la joue pour qu'il s'apaise et s'endorme, et son sourire à elle, las et triste, lorsqu'il évoquait pour la dernière fois l'incident de la rivière. Il n'en avait plus jamais reparlé, ni repensé, jusqu'à cet instant honteux où il s'était écrasé dans le sable, lors d'un match, et où son père là-haut sur les gradins lui avait jeté un regard méprisant. Puis il avait eu quinze ans, un jour funeste, et Lucius lui avait annoncé solennellement qu'il devait suivre ses traces et puisqu'Il ne voulait pas de richesses, Lucius lui avait donné son fils. Draco ne portait pas encore cette affreuse Marque, mais il savait bien qu'il ne voulait pas la porter et il s'était promis de devenir un homme, pas un esclave, dût-il pour cela se voir déshérité. Car c'était cela que désirait Lucius : un héritier, pas de fils. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, était un animal de compagnie à offrir à son Maître, un autre serpent une vipère qu'il aurait élevée en son sein, docile quoiqu'un peu sauvage, tendre et appétissante comme l'innocence. Lucius l'avait vendu et si lui n'avait pas les moyens de financer son rachat, il allait forcer la cage, avant que les barreaux ne se referment. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il se dépêchait d'éprouver quelque bonheur, avant d'en être privé à tout jamais : il ne se laisserait pas enfermer avant d'avoir connu un semblant de pureté. Avant de devenir un Malefoy, il voulait être Draco.

« … Et Potter part se placer derrière Aréthuse, il tente de distraire les Poursuiveurs de Serpentard – oh ! très joli – et Aréthuse a le Souafle sous le bras, elle va pour marquer un but… Hé ! encore une fois, ces grosses limaces gluantes ne la lâchent pas – mais c'est qu'ils ont l'air de la menacer, les cochons ! Vas-y, Elanor ! HEY ! Fichez-lui la paix, bande d'abominables petits Véracrasses enrhumés ! Hey ! Rendez-moi ç… Lâchez ce porte-v… Mais vous allez lâcher ?! » entendit-on entre deux sifflements désagréables. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute que l'entêtement du Professeur McGonagall à exiger une impartialité totale avait eu raison de Lee Jordan, quitte à employer la manière forte, venait de toucher à son apogée. La sévère directrice de Gryffondor semblait considérer l'impartialité exemplaire du commentateur comme un facteur essentiel de la bonne marche des évènements, ce que son élève était loin d'agréer – allez savoir pourquoi. Dans l'espoir de survivre au sevrage, Lee obtint de récupérer l'amplificateur vocal, à quelques menues conditions inaudibles, mais qui occasionnèrent deux ou trois borborygmes formant étrangement les mots « tu peux rêver » quoi que cela pût vouloir dire.

« Dis donc, la grenouille… » Higgs venait d'accoster Elanor, occupée à slalomer habilement entre les Cognards, et peu disposée à la patience. « Tu devrais lâcher cette balle, ça cache quelque chose de toujours avoir un truc entre les mains… c'est de la frustration sexuelle, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Laisse tomber, Higgs, » rétorqua sèchement Elanor, « avec ta face qui me fait penser au fond du chaudron de Neville Londubat, je crois que tout ce qui te reste c'est Millicent Bullstrode. »

Higgs grinça des dents. « Tu as tort de jouer à la plus maligne, quand on sait ce que tu es : une misérable Sang-de-bourbe… »

« Je serais tentée de t'envoyer te faire foutre, tu vois ? »

« Non, chérie… c'est toi qui va te faire foutre. Mais pas par moi : Warrington se fera un plaisir de te retourner sur son balai, dès qu'il en aura fini avec tes copines et là, ça m'étonnerait que tu la ramènes. Tu sais ce qu'on dit… la première fois, ça fait mal. »

Elanor eut un haut-le-corps, tandis que le Poursuiveur décrochait. Mais toute angoisse disparut rapidement, et seule la colère demeura. Elle n'avait pas besoin, après tout, de s'inquiéter : avec cent-quarante à zéro (Harry avait semé la zizanie chez les Poursuiveurs adverses, et l'avait galamment invitée à placer un but en ajustant un Bletchley très surpris) Gryffondor menait par une (très) confortable avance. D'autant plus que l'harmonie des trois filles était parfaite : leurs mouvements étaient coordonnés, leurs intentions imprévisibles, leur motivation renouvelée. Elanor avait été heureuse de trouver en Katie et Alicia deux partenaires aussi bien accordées mais elle-même avait beaucoup étonné ses consœurs… En effet, Elanor paraissait anticiper le moindre des mouvements de l'adversaire, la plus petite de ses feintes les deux « anciennes » se sentaient menées jusqu'à la passe, conduites à la victoire, comme poussées par une force invisible qui aurait influer le cours de leurs pensées et actions. La nouvelle Poursuiveuse était une petite perle dans son genre. Surtout qu'elle s'était montrée particulièrement remontée après l'échauffourée entre Montague, Warrington et elle, puis assez agacée par le protectionnisme inquiétant dont faisait montre Harry, qui la couvait littéralement du regard. Elanor avait visiblement entrepris de prouver qu'elle n'avait nul besoin d'être surveillée, et encore moins guidée. Depuis une demi-heure environ, elle n'était plus directrice mais tyrannique, et prenait toutes les initiatives, y compris les plus dangereuses, qui conduiraient Gryffondor à la victoire. Et pourtant… le Vif d'or était encore en jeu.

Lorsque Higgs, Montague et Warrington se placèrent stratégiquement au-dessus d'elle et à ses côtés pour l'obliger à descendre, elle parvint néanmoins à se faufiler entre eux et à passer le Souafle à Alicia qui alourdit alors la marque une nouvelle fois : le score était à présent de… En allant félicité les filles sous les vivats de la foule, Ron perçut les cris de Lee Jordan, qui tonitruait dans son porte-voix, l'euphorie à son comble.

« C'EST ABSOLUMENT INCROYABLE ! CENT-CINQUANTE A ZERO POUR GRYFFONDOR ! »

A ses côtés, McGonagall avait le visage marbré de rouge, sous le coup de l'étouffement elle enserrait avec fébrilité un grand mouchoir à carreaux, et tentait d'étancher ses larmes plus loin dans les gradins, Severus Rogue ne paraissait plus cadavérique, mais déterré, et contemplait d'un œil morne la honte de sa vie avoir lieu sous son long nez. Sur la place d'honneur, carré dans son fauteuil, Albus Dumbledore avait le plus joyeux (et en vérité peu discret) des sourires.

« C'EST HISTORIQUE ! » continuait de s'époumoner Lee, dont le visage ruisselait de larmes. « Cent-cinquante à zéro : du jamais-vu ! Cette fois, c'est sûr Gryffondor a gagné la coupe ! Je savais bien que les Serpentard ne pourraient... enfin… ne seraient... oui, hum, que les pauvres Serpentard doivent être épuisés par... euh... les... conditions climatiques, car ils jouent... face au vent, » tenta de dévier Lee, mais McGonagall n'y prêtait même pas attention. Si les supporters de Serpentard donnaient l'impression de vouloir enjamber la rambarde et se jeter dans le vide d'une minute à l'autre, ceux de Gryffondor, dans un chatoiement brûlant de rouge, d'indigo et d'or, s'étreignaient les uns-les autres dans un incommensurable tumulte. Chacun vociférait à qui mieux-mieux, la plupart pleurant, certains sur le point de défaillir. Hermione était debout, ruisselante de larmes et de confettis, songeant qu'en cet instant précis, elle comprenait comment on pouvait se passionner pour le Quidditch.

Sur l'engagement, Katie récupéra le Souafle et tenta de combiner avec Elanor en lui passant la balle rouge. Mais immédiatement, les Poursuiveurs et les Batteurs de Serpentard la cernèrent : elle ne put rien faire. Dès qu'elle essayait de se faufiler dans un trou, elle y trouvait toujours une robe verte et argentée sur le chemin. Et visiblement, ils n'étaient pas contents du tout de leur déroute.

« Alors les fillettes, on fait moins les malignes maintenant ? » s'enquit poliment Montague, en donnant un coup de pied à Katie.

« Nous aussi on peut s'amuser… » ajouta Higgs, dont le nez ressemblait de plus en plus à une pomme trop mûre, habitée par un ver qui plus était.

« … et il faut bien nous accorder une petite compensation… » glissa Warrington d'une voix doucereuse, en chatouillant la joue d'Alicia. Il jeta un regard acéré à Elanor, qui avait parfaitement saisi le propos salace, et le regardait d'un air dégoûté se couler lascivement contre elle. Elle avait remarqué qu'il ne portait nulle trace de brûlure, malgré le traitement subi mais cela ne la préoccupait guère. Il repoussa une mèche brune derrière son oreille, la faisant frissonner douloureusement. « Aréthuse… » fredonna-t-il d'un air approbateur. « On dirait le bourdonnement d'un abeille satisfaite… Tu sais comment s'accouplent les abeilles ? » fit-il avec un sourire carnassier. « En plein vol… » Il dut pourtant s'écarter, car Katie lui avait octroyé un coup de pied magistral.

« Dégagez ! » fit Alicia, les dents serrées.

« Ou alors quoi ? » repartit Higgs d'un air mauvais. « Elle va appeler son chevalier servant à la rescousse ? J'espère pour elle qu'il baise mieux qu'il ne la défend, parce que sinon… »

« Ce n'est pas mon… foutez le camp ! » cria Elanor avec fougue.

« Sûrement pas… » répliqua Montague. « Vu les buts que tu marques, ce serait dommage de te laisser t'en aller… » Et il caressa langoureusement le manche de son balai.

« Fichez-leur la paix ! »

Elanor émit un juron inaudible de derrière ses dents serrées. Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir au secours des Poursuiveuses (de venir à ton secours disait une petite voix dans sa tête) tombant par la même occasion dans le piège qu'avait tendu – grossièrement – les Serpentard.

« Mais avec plaisir, » susurra alors Warrington. Et Bole, qui s'était approché sans faire de bruit, brandit sa batte au-dessus d'Harry.

« NON ! » cria Elanor, et l'Attrapeur eut un sursaut, qui le sauva. Warrington, furieux, gifla la jeune fille avec violence, l'assommant à moitié et Elanor ne put rien faire d'autre, la tête bourdonnante, le sang lui coulant du nez, la main du Serpentard lui agrippant les cheveux, que de regarder Derrick prendre la place de Bole, et frapper brutalement Harry, qui chuta depuis l'Eclair de Feu jusqu'au sol, une vingtaine de mètres plus bas.

Elanor sentit les larmes inonder son visage, et ne vit plus qu'à travers un brouillard confus elle crut voir Katie et Alicia se précipiter pour rattraper Harry, inconscient, et de nombreux spectateurs se lever, le poing brandi, la colère déformant leurs traits autant que le voile humide qui l'ensevelissait sous l'abattement. Elle entendit, comme un écho très lointain, le sifflement de Madame Bibine qui réclamait penalties et explications et puis cette rumeur, qui devint clameur confuse, pour éclater brusquement à ses oreilles, lui déchirant les tympans et lui rendant l'ampleur de la scène, et le goût métallique du sang.

Une onde verte venait de s'ébranler là-bas, à l'autre bout du stade. Peu de monde l'avait vu tout d'abord, la plupart étant concentrée sur la faute des Poursuiveurs mais bientôt la rumeur se répandit, et la marée s'enfla, grondant comme un tremblement de terre. Et le reste de la foule tourna la tête, pour voir ce qui se disait, pour prendre la mesure du drame :

Draco Malefoy avait attrapé le Vif d'or.

A suivre 

**Note :**

A l'évidence, il s'agit de l'un des chapitres les plus longs que nous ayons écrits pour cette histoire… c'est pas si mal, une fois terminé !

En vérité, ce chapitre est, dans l'absolu, incomplet : il devait comporter deux parties, j'entends bien sûr deux parties séquentielles – le match de Quidditch (tant attendu) et puis… enfin, ce qui est depuis devenu le chapitre 12. Comme pour « la Révélation » qui se compose de deux parties, formant les chapitres 5 et 6 ou quelque chose comme ça – c'est navrant je sais, mais j'ai perdu le compte. Il faudrait que je reprenne mon organisation, moi… Enfin bon, SeveRogue va râler que je lui ai tripoté son chapitre et que j'ai fait du n'importe quoi avec le mien. Mais comme je suis irrésistible (et comme il m'a trompée avec Crystal, et qu'il sait qu'il a intérêt à se tenir à carreau) il ne va sûrement rien me dire. Youpi !

Toujours est-il, que ce match de Quidditch grandiose, nous le devons au talent incommensurable et inexpugnable de notre cher SeveRogue. Nul autre que lui n'aurait su décortiquer ainsi, avec tant de drôlerie et de justesse, un jeu aussi ardu et brillant : il faut bien l'avouer, SeveRogue a jadis été un fanatique du football, reconverti dans des sports plus… nobles à défaut de ballon rond, il s'est passionné pour la balle rouge, pour notre plus grand bonheur.

Je dois avouer pour ma part, que je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir à travailler avec personne de plus, ce qu'il fait m'étonne toujours autant, et sa capacité à me surprendre m'émerveille. J'espère qu'il ne me tiendra rigueur, ni de cet accès de sentimentalisme, ni des libertés que j'ai prises avec ce qui m'avait été confié. Et j'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi ce petit bijou de la littérature fictive…

Allez, quoi… Avouez que c'est le meilleur match que vous ayez lu depuis longtemps ?

En tous les cas…

Je lève ma chope de Bièraubeurre à SeveRogue !

**_Mélusine._**


	12. 12ème épisode : Murmures et Décisions

La Conjonction des Astres

**Douzième épisode**

**« Murmures et décisions »**

« Cake au rhum ! »

L'hideuse gargouille pivota avec un long grincement sourd, dévoilant le passage dissimulé derrière elle. Le garçon repoussa une mèche noire qui lui tombait sur l'œil, et remonta du doigt ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez. Puis il s'engouffra dans l'étroit passage, s'engageant dans l'escalier en colimaçon tournant avec un bruit d'horloge. Dès qu'il eu posé le pied sur le premier degré de pierre, la volée des marches s'éleva vers les hauteurs de la tour ronde.

« Entre, mon garçon, entre. »

Le Gryffondor pénétra dans la vaste pièce circulaire avec un mélange d'appréhension et de bonheur. Il adorait vraiment le vieux sorcier, qu'il voyait comme un membre de son étrange famille recomposée mais être convoqué par le puissant Directeur de Poudlard lui donnait toujours le sentiment d'avoir été pris en faute, la main dans le chaudron.

Dumbledore lui tournait le dos, plongé dans la contemplation de l'un des tableaux de la pièce. Il s'en détourna avec un léger signe de tête, et Harry soupçonna qu'il avait dû converser avec l'ancien dirigeant, désormais peinture à l'huile. Le directeur s'installa dans son grand fauteuil en prenant bien soin de ne pas s'asseoir sur sa longue barbe argentée, et considéra un moment Harry qui dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Assieds-toi, Harry, je t'en prie. » dit-il en faisant un geste bienveillant en direction d'un fauteuil. Harry rapprocha le siège du bureau et obéit, un peu raide. Il n'avait pas très envie d'avoir cette conversation.

« Et bien, Harry, » commença le Directeur d'une voix un peu lasse. « Je pense que tu devines le pourquoi de ta venue.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air grave.

Dumbledore soupira, et ses yeux s'attardèrent un moment sur un autre tableau, puis errèrent le long du mur. Harry baissa la tête.

« J'aimerais que tu me dises, » reprit-il avec douceur, « ce que tu as vu l'autre soir, lorsque ta cicatrice s'est mise à brûler. »

En réponse à cette question, et au souvenir douloureux qu'elle évoquait, Harry sentit ses yeux brûler aussi. Il était vraiment mal à l'aise. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours en parler ?

« C'est important, » fit remarquer Dumbledore presque sans timbre. « Cela peut nous être utile, et d'une certaine manière, beaucoup de gens dépendent de toi. »

Harry releva brusquement la tête, les larmes lui brûlant de nouveau les yeux. « Bien sûr que le sort des gens dépend de moi ! Mais je ne peux pas toujours comprendre et voir ce qui se passe ! Je ne peux pas me souvenir, je ne veux pas ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi… »

Dumbledore chassa l'objection d'un geste las. « Je l'ignore, Harry, tout comme toi. Moi non plus, je ne sais pas mais c'est un don, Harry. En quelque sorte. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres et détourna le regard. Il le savait pertinemment, mais il ne pouvait pas « deviner » et rien n'empêcherait les gens de mourir. Est-ce que Dumbledore refusait de comprendre à quel point cela pouvait être douloureux pour lui ?

Le Directeur secoua sa longue barbe grise, et fixa la table. Ses yeux ne pétillaient pas, aujourd'hui. « Je suppose que c'est très dur pour toi, » reprit-il avec compassion – « mais même si tu ne fais pas de rêves prémonitoires, le fait que tu rêves des crimes que commet Voldemort (et Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner) a son importance ne serait-ce que pour apprendre la mort de nos alliés autrement que par les journaux… »

« Est-ce que… » risqua Harry, « est-ce que Fudge refuse toujours d'admettre Son retour ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Il se refuse toujours à accepter l'idée d'une quelconque anarchie – et plus grave encore, à prendre les mesures nécessaires. »

« Mais vous avez… je veux dire… » Harry se rattrapa à temps : il allait dire « vous avez envoyé des émissaires »

Dumbledore sourit plus franchement, et cette fois le pétillement reprit sa place dans les yeux bleus. « 'J'ai', oui. Et j'avoue, » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil qui fit rougir Harry, « que j'ai pris grand plaisir à faire des bêtises en cachette. »

« Mais il devrait… enfin, Voldemort a frappé, non ? »

« Nous y voilà… » fit le vieux sorcier, et plaçant ses coudes sur la table, il appuya son menton à ses mains jointes, observant un Harry confus derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Alors ? qu'as-tu à me dire ? »

Harry se résigna à subir l'interrogatoire. Il ouvrait la bouche pour commencer son récit, quand le Directeur l'interrompit d'un geste, et se rencogna dans son fauteuil.

« Inutile, Harry. Ce que tu as vu cette nuit était dans tous les journaux du lendemain. »

Harry avala sa salive, et hocha la tête, incapable de se ressaisir complètement. Il avait toujours ces horribles visions…

« Oui, je l'ai vu aussi dans le journal. Mais ce n'était pas en première page… »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Evidemment. Le Ministère n'a pas réussi à museler la _Gazette_, mais il l'a au moins contrainte à une certaine discrétion, faute de silence. Ainsi les journaux semblent avoir fait peu de cas de l'affaire. »

Harry inspira à fond. « De qui… de qui s'agissait-il ? »

« D'Aurors, principalement, » répondit Dumbledore. « Mais il y avait aussi quelques anciens Mangemorts, probablement un règlement de compte au final. 'Lui' n'a dû tuer de sa baguette que pour donner l'exemple. C'est ce que tu as vu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » confirma Harry en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Il se remémorait surtout des cris, les cris horribles qui lui rappelaient le sien propre lors du Tournoi, l'année dernière. Lorsqu'il avait contemplé, impuissant, Voldemort renaître de ses cendres, une seconde fois, plus machiavélique que jamais. Et malgré lui, une bouffée de colère l'envahit à la pensée du Ministre indigne qui refusait de voir, de croire, de comprendre. Il devrait faire quelque chose, seul s'il le fallait. Mais il combattrait Voldemort, quand bien même il dût y laisser la vie : car il l'aurait tué, Lui, auparavant.

Echappant à ses pensées vengeresses, Harry releva le nez pour rencontrer le regard bleu de Dumbledore, pétillant comme jamais. « Tu sembles reprendre une certaine confiance en toi-même, » fit-il remarquer dans un large sourire. Et comme toujours, Harry eut l'impression que le Directeur déroulait avec lui le fil de ses pensées. Suspect. Cependant… assez rassurant, dans une commune mesure. Une sorte de don…

Un don ?

Un don…

« Professeur… ? »

« Oui, Harry ? »

« J'aimerais savoir… vous avez parlé de don, tout à l'heure… »

« Oui, Harry, c'est exact. Je pense que tout en toi n'est pas dû au fameux sort de Voldemort. Après tout, tes parents étaient eux-mêmes de grands sorciers… bien que ton père ait eu une fâcheuse tendance à jouer les, hum, Maraudeurs dans ce château, » dit-il avec un petit rire communicatif, et Harry, sourit avec chaleur, comme chaque fois que l'on évoquait les nombreuses bêtises de son père.

« Le fait est, » reprit le Directeur – « le fait est que tu n'aurais guère eu besoin d'un mage noir pour devenir ce que tu es, ou ce que tu seras : un grand sorcier. Et cela, en partie grâce à ton ascendance. Mais tu sais, contrairement à ce que croient certains (il se racla discrètement la gorge) la famille n'est pas tout, et l'on peut soit s'en affranchir, soit transcender ce qu'elle nous a transmis. Mon frère, par exemple… »

Harry toussota, et Dumbledore s'interrompit. « Oui, oui. Enfin, toujours est-il que tu peux très bien avoir quelques… dispositions utiles à ton avenir. Il te faut les trouver, les domestiquer, et… apprendre à t'en servir. »

« Quelles dispositions ? »

« Et bien… le Quidditch, et tu sembles en excellente voie pour progresser… »

Harry soupçonna que l'on devait se moquer de lui, mais Dumbledore prit un air angélique, ce qui le fit ressembler à une sorte de vieux satyre en retraite, ancien complice du dieu Pan. Harry prit le parti d'éclater de rire.

« Joli match, » approuva Dumbledore. « Riches en surprises. »

Harry laissa échapper un soupir. « Je fais un drôle de Capitaine, » fit-il remarquer – « j'ai failli m'écraser, et perdre une Poursuiveuse ! »

Dumbledore sourit avec bonhomie. « Je ne suis pas persuadé que les supporters de Gryffondor aient eu pareille impression. A dire vrai, ce serait plutôt le contraire. »

« Mais je n'ai pas attrapé le Vif d'or ! » s'écria Harry, d'une voix passionnément désespérée. Le Directeur lui offrit un long regard pensif.

« Je présume que ton amour-propre est sérieusement endommagé, d'avoir été doublé par un Serpentard, en l'occurrence par Monsieur Malefoy. »

Harry eut un rire amer. « Il est incapable de jouer convenablement, et son équipe de gorilles… ils trichent _tous_, et sont dangereux pour les autres joueurs ! Je veux dire, _pourquoi_ fallait-il que ce soit _lui_ qui… »

Le jeune garçon s'interrompit, le temps de remâcher ses pensées amères. Certes, ils n'avaient pas perdu à l'évidence, ils n'avaient pas non plus perdu l'avantage, rien qui ne fût rattrapable par la suite mais l'affront personnel qu'il avait essuyé se révélait un échec cuisant. Il n'avait pas sous-estimé les Serpentard son propre jeu était net, et celui de ses camarades parfait, aussi élégant qu'efficace. Seulement… il était arrivé quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas compris.

Harry leva les yeux vers le vieux sorcier qui lui faisait face celui-ci était plongé dans la contemplation d'un plumier ouvragé posé devant lui. Mais il rendit immédiatement son regard à Harry, qui put voir dans les yeux bleus comme une étrange satisfaction. Il prit une expression anxieuse, et attendit, dans l'expectative. Le Directeur sourit enfin lentement.

« Et oui… peut-être était-ce une question de nécessité, après tout. » Harry dut avoir l'air particulièrement ébahi, car Dumbledore reprit : « Vois-tu, il arrive quelquefois, souvent à notre insu, ou contre notre gré, que quelque chose en nous change. Pour la plupart d'entre nous, ce changement est infime, et il n'a pas vraiment d'importance mais pour les autres, et ceux surtout qui sont convaincus d'être toujours eux-mêmes, ce changement est énorme et demande un effort considérable de décision… »

« Heu… Professeur ? » s'enquit alors Harry, hésitant. « Est-ce que vous êtes en train d'essayer de me dire que Malefoy a changé ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, » répliqua Dumbledore avec un sourire en coin. « Mais il semblerait que quelque chose puisse le décider, plus tard, à choisir… »

« Oui ? » interrogea Harry, qui espérait ne pas entendre « son camp ».

« … sinon son camp, (Harry retint son souffle) du moins ce qu'il veut faire de son avenir. » Dumbledore cligna de l'œil. « … et de sa fortune. Certains couloirs de l'école auraient besoin d'un bon coup de peinture – peut-être devrais-je le convoquer un jour, » ajouta-t-il avec gaieté.

Harry garda les yeux écarquillés un bon moment.

« Hem, » fit le Directeur, recouvrant peu à peu son sérieux. « Il se pourrait que l'avenir nous réserve bien des surprises… » et il ajouta, de nouveau moqueur : « … quoique puisse en penser notre spécialiste en la matière ! » Harry sourit plus largement : il savait que Dumbledore faisait allusion à la professeur de Divination, créature étrange pourvue d'un « Troisième Œil » aussi mystérieux qu'imprévisible. Oui, Harry avait déjà eu maille à partir avec elle. pour une raison inconnue, le professeur Trelawney l'avait élu comme sujet de prophétie (tragique) préféré, ce qui n'était pas précisément pour lui faire plaisir.

« Pour une raison que j'ignore, » poursuivit Dumbledore, « cette chère Sybille est persuadée d'avoir aperçu un Sinistros l'autre jour – et tu sais comme cela lui déplaît. Elle refuse d'entendre raison, et n'en démord pas ! Ah, et bonne nouvelle : de source sûre, elle est certaine qu'il vient pour toi. »

Harry émit un petit gloussement. Sirius allait sûrement le contacter d'ici quelques temps le Sinistros, c'était lui. En tout cas, c'était ce qui s'était produit la dernière fois que Trelawney en avait vu un… inutile de s'affoler pour si peu : la vieille chouette raffolait des prédictions catastrophiques, et il ne fallait pas se risquer à la prendre au sérieux.

« Il semblerait d'après mon propre troisième œil que tu ne combattras pas seul, » fit remarquer Dumbledore, affable. « Peut-être après tout, ton avenir ne s'annonce-t-il pas sous de si terribles auspices. »

Harry eut un faible sourire. Il avait beau de pas redouter les prédictions fantaisistes du professeur de Divination, un avenir placé sous le signe d'un mage noir, de ses disciples et d'un bon nombre de matchs de Quidditch, ne pouvait que lui évoquer quelques malheurs infimes.

« Ah, et j'oubliais… » Le pétillement dans les yeux de Dumbledore se fit plus intense, comme la lueur d'un plaisir gourmand, tandis que sa barbe était agitée de petits soubresauts il s'efforçait de ne pas rire.

Harry pencha la tête de côté, dans l'expectative. « Elle aurait également vu, dans ses tarots ô combien fiables, quelque présence féminine… (Harry rougit furieusement) … ce qui n'est pas, tu l'imagines, sans l'inquiéter. Elle craint que cette créature ne soit annonciatrice d'un événement tragique, bien sûr. »

Harry vira à l'écarlate. Il avait une fille bien en vue, en cet instant précis…

« D'autant plus véridique, » continua Dumbledore imperturbable, « que tu as déjà failli perdre la vie en volant à son secours… dans le sens littéral du terme, s'entend. »

Harry passa au rouge brique. Il était bien parti sur le violet lorsque le Directeur lui fit un sourire malicieux. « Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans grand risque de faire fausse route que la damoiselle Aréthuse t'a fait grande impression… ? »

Harry ferma les yeux un instant, et s'accorda un court laps de temps pour recouvrer ses esprits. « Elanor allait, heu, tomber de son balai (Dumbledore haussa ses sourcils argentés) et Malefoy allait l'attaquer, et je suis tombé aussi, » acheva-t-il précipitamment. Le Directeur toussota avec quelque facétie. Harry finit par lui rendre son sourire.

« Je suis en tous les cas heureux de constater que tu ne paraît plus vouloir étrangler cette jeune personne de tes mains… » taquina Dumbledore.

« Je… » bredouilla Harry, les joues définitivement cramoisies – « … c'est qu'elle est plutôt bizarre, et je me méfiais d'elle, heu, au tout début. »

« Bizarre ? Bizarre comment ? » s'enquit Dumbledore, plus attentif et moins malicieux.

« Et bien… » commença Harry, un peu interloqué – il ne pensait pas, avant d'être venu, avoir à répondre d'Elanor Aréthuse – « elle débarque de nulle part, toute seule, elle devient la meilleure copine d'Hermione et Ginny, décoince Ron – oh ! pardon Professeur – et flirte avec à peu près tout ce que la classe compte de garçons, puis nargue les Serpentard elle a l'air de bavarder tout le temps, mais en cours elle est presque aussi bonne qu'Hermione. Elle est plutôt gentille et gaie, mais parfois, il lui arrive de se montrer agressive et renfermée et là, elle reste dans son coin à fixer un pan de mur en faisant de la télékinésie. Et puis… » Harry hésitait, et Dumbledore l'encouragea d'un geste à continuer : « Il y a ces… crises. Je crois qu'elle a vu la même chose que moi, l'autre nuit elle était avec moi à l'infirmerie, le matin. Parfois, elle est complètement absente à certains moment, c'est effrayant : on a l'impression qu'elle lit dans les pensées, et même qu'elle manipule les gens ! Pendant le match, c'était… c'était _ça_. »

Dumbledore pencha la tête avec gravité. « Je pense saisir ce que tu viens de m'expliquer. D'ailleurs… d'ailleurs, cela confirme ce à quoi je m'attendait, » ajouta-t-il d'une voix si basse que son interlocuteur l'entendit à peine.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, » reprit-il sur un ton plus gai, « elle est, je dois dire, assez jolie. Pourquoi ne pas rattraper ton retard, et aller lui proposer un thé ? »

« Heu… » fit Harry avec quelque réticence, « j'essaierai d'y penser. »

Dumbledore gloussait encore lorsque le jeune homme disparut dans l'escalier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma puce ? »

Blottie entre deux coussins d'un canapé profond, du rouge chaud et élimé de la salle commune des Gryffondor, Hermione était plongée depuis un moment dans ses réflexions, quand son petit ami posa sa tête rousse dans le creux de son épaule.

« Tu as l'air triste, » dit-il affectueusement, brossant une mèche de cheveux châtaigne derrière l'oreille de son amie.

Hermione soupira, et se blottit tout contre Ron, décider à profiter de leur relative tranquillité dans ce début d'après-midi. « C'est à cause d'Elanor, » expliqua-t-elle enfin. « Ron, je suis tellement inquiète ! »

« Tu sais, 'Mione, » rabroua gentiment le garçon roux, « elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller… c'est gentil de penser à notre avenir, mais tu es quand même trop jeune pour jouer les mamans. »

Hermione lui donna une bourrade affectueuse dans les côtes. « Ce n'est pas 'jouer les mamans', Ron mais la crise de l'autre nuit… »

« … Et surtout le réveil… » coupa-t-il d'un ton rêveur.

« Ron ! » fit Hermione dans un cri indigné.

« Oui, oui, soyons sérieux. »

« Non mais vraiment… »

« Mais je t'écoute, mon amour. »

« Non, tu ne m'écoutes pas ! »

« Mais si. »

« Mais non ! »

« Mais si. »

« Mais non ! »

« Hermignonne chérie… »

« Pfff… »

« Bon, je t'écoutes, maintenant, de toute façon. »

« Mouais… »

« Mais si. »

« Bon. Je disais _donc_ (elle lança un regard meurtrier à Ron, goguenard) que le comportement d'Elanor me rend soucieuse. Je sais bien, elle est périodiquement triste, et ça finit toujours par passer mais je m'inquiète, tu comprends : elle a _vu_ quelque chose, cette fameuse nuit. »

Ron, désormais sérieux, acquiesça à ces paroles. « Je sais, elle m'a réclamé le journal le lendemain, et quand elle a vu l'article sur les morts, avec l'enquête étouffée du Ministère, et tout ça, et bien, j'ai cru qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes. »

Hermione approuva avec lassitude. « Et Harry qui refuse d'en parler… Je sais que c'est dur, mais garder tout ça pour lui… »

« Il refuse de se plaindre, » soupira Ron. « Au moins, le Quidditch pourra l'occuper et lui faire penser à autre chose. »

« Ce qu'il faudrait, » déclara soudain Hermione d'un ton décidé, « c'est une petite-amie. »

« Oooh non… » fit Ron en se frappant le front. « Et voilà que ça la reprend… »

« Dis donc, toi ! » s'exclama sa compagne avec mauvaise humeur – « ça ne t'a pas déplu, ma dernière initiative en la matière ! »

Les oreilles du grand roux virèrent à l'écarlate. « Oui, bon… ça va, ça va. J'le f'rai plus, patron. »

Hermione renifla d'une manière très audible.

« Il faut s'arranger pour que Harry parle à Elanor comme ça, ils pourront se tenir compagnie pendant leurs longues bouderies, » pontifia-t-elle d'un ton convaincu, mais quelque peu narquois.

« Tu oublies quelque chose, » fit observer Ron qui contemplait ses ongles.

« Ah !  Et quoi ? » lui répliqua-t-on, scandalisé.

Il ne se laissa pas démonter. « Ils ont tous les deux le même fichu caractère, et jamais ils n'avoueront quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, ils sont capables de tomber de tomber amoureux et… »

« Mais… ce serait parfait, » fit Hermione d'un air rusé.

« Tu trouves ? Moi, les voir se bécoter toute la journée sur l'Eclair de Feu… »

« Bécoter ? mmmh… bonne idée. »

Attrapant le visage de Ron entre ses mains, Hermione, à califourchon sur lui, le faire d'un baiser langoureux.

Dès qu'il put respirer, Ron déclara : « Heu… c'est d'accord. On les fait parler, ils se sautent dessus, et tout le monde est content. A une condition : j'en veux un autre comme celui-là. »

Le feu ronronnait doucement, ses mèches rousses ondoyant de reflets mordorés, presque vert-de-gris. Quelques étincelles folles jaillissaient de temps à autre sur le tapis sombre, et leur éclat éphémère resplendissait un instant sur le bois des tables vernies. Elle était là, parmi d'autres élèves, seule comme à l'accoutumée, ses cheveux formant rideau devant son visage long et pâle, la main gauche courant sur le papier, le noircissant d'encre au fur et à mesure de sa lecture studieuse du vieux grimoire posé devant elle.

« Je t'ai cherchée partout ! »

Cassandra Lönewenster leva les yeux de son ouvrage, et rencontra le regard éperdu de son condisciple à Serpentard, Draco Malefoy. Le garçon était plus pâle qu'à son habitude, il avait les yeux brillants et les narines pincées. Il paraissait avoir couru sur la fin du trajet, et sa cravate était un peu de travers. La jeune fille lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

« Tu aurais dû être à la bibliothèque ! » lança-t-il sur un ton accusateur. Cassandra poussa un soupir.

« Je viens d'arriver, je n'ai pas eu le temps de rester à la bibliothèque. Je n'ai pris qu'un seul livre. » Elle joignit le geste à la parole, et souleva de l'index la couverture fanée du vieux grimoire.

« Où est-ce que tu étais passée ? » interrogea le garçon blond, avec une étrange tension dans la voix.

« J'étais à l'infirmerie, » répondit tranquillement Cassandra avec un soupir résigné.

Draco laissa échapper une exclamation, et se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté d'elle, aussi discrètement mais aussi près que possible. Il la touchait presque et son souffle un peu court encore lui effleurait la joue. Perché en travers du banc, un coude à moitié posé sur le parchemin étalé devant elle, la main droite sur la cuisse, prête à saisir son épaule, le regard brûlant animé d'une ferveur inquiétante, il commença à la presser de questions.

« Qu'est-ce que tu avais ? »

Cassandra haussa les épaules. « Mal à la tête, » fit-elle, laconique. « Le tournis. Des trucs de filles. » Draco lui jeta un regard incrédule : Cassie, avoir « des trucs de filles » ? Une première ! Cette fille-là était dingue. Ne prenait même pas la peine de mentir convenablement.

Draco commençait à perdre patience mais la jeune fille ne lui prêta guère d'attention. Elle semblait se moquer, de manière pure et simple, de la façon dont il envisageait de la faire rôtir. Du calme. Cassie n'était pas facile à piéger, mieux valait faire preuve d'une plus grande patience. Courage.

La main fine de la jeune fille se saisit de la plume de faucon mordorée, qu'elle recommença à caresser sur le parchemin.

« Elle n'est pas à toi, cette plume, » fit observer Draco.

« Ah non ? » lui répondit-on tranquillement.

« Elle est à Rogue, » renchérit-il. Cassandra eut un petit sourire en coin plutôt incongru.

« Il me l'a donnée, » dit-elle en guise d'explication. Draco éprouva soudain l'envie pressante de se jeter par la fenêtre carrelée de vert.

« Et pourquoiii… ? » dit-il sur un ton encourageant.

La plume retomba, et sa nouvelle propriétaire prit l'air agacé. « Je ne sais pas. Je dois lui plaire, sans doute, et c'est un cadeau préliminaire à une soirée torride dans les cachots du laboratoire de Potions. Satisfait ? »

Draco resta momentanément sans voix. Il était partagé entre deux options : il pouvait toujours se jeter sur son exaspérante camarade et l'étrangler jusqu'à se que mort s'ensuive d'un autre côté, cela présentait le désagrément certain de ne jamais connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Sans compter sur la deuxième solution : une phrase pourvue d'appositions et de propositions subordonnées, prononcée par Cassie, équivalait à un discours en vérité, cela s'apparentait fortement à un élément de conversation suivie, et Draco regretta de n'avoir ni pensé à mettre un charme Enregistrable autour d'eux, ni Colin Crivey.

Comme si elle pouvait suivre le fil de ses pensées, Cassandra lui lança un regard peu amène. Ce fut au tour de Draco de hausser les épaules. Abandonnant la dispute, il se redressa et prit appui sur son coude, le regard braqué sur la joue pâle de sa voisine. Le stratagème finit par opérer : celle-ci posa une bonne fois pour toutes la plume de faucon, et planta ses yeux bruns dans ceux de Draco.

« Quoi ? » fit-elle avec une laconique impatience.

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge. « J'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est vraiment passé hier, » dit-il enfin. Cassandra lui jeta un regard pénétrant et étrange.

« Tu _l_'as vue ? » interrogea-t-elle, la voix un peu rauque.

« Je sais de quoi tu parles, » affirma-t-il. « Et oui, je _l_'ai vue. Si tu tiens à le savoir, je l'ai même repêchée mais tu n'étais pas là pour le voir, » acheva-t-il sur un ton de reproche. Elle balaya l'objection d'une main. Draco continua cependant.

« Je l'ai tenue contre moi, et – tiens, puisqu'on en parle, vous avez la même odeur (Cassie leva les yeux au plafond avec un air appuyé) et les mêmes cheveux – je l'ai vue changer sous mes yeux. Deux fois, je l'ai vue changer. »

Cassandra se mordit les lèvres. « Deux ? » fit-elle sur un ton hésitant.

« J'étais là la nuit où _toi_ tu as changé, » dit-il sur le même ton, puis il s'enhardit : « J'étais à l'infirmerie après que tu sois partie, et après t'avoir vue, toi, bizarre, et je l'ai vue, elle, sur son lit d'hôpital et, Cassie,… » Il marqua une pause, le temps que les yeux de sa compagne reviennent sur lui, puis il reprit en appuyant sur les mots : « Et elle était presque morte. »

Cassandra ne détourna pas les yeux. Pourtant, elle regardait dans le vague, paraissant réfléchir à toute vitesse.

« Et là, » insistait Draco, « tu es malade et elle marque plein de buts, après avoir été à moitié violée par une bande de cinglés… »

N'y tenant plus, il fit un mouvement brusque pour saisir ses mains : elles étaient glacées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, toi ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Rien, » répondit-il d'un air sincère. « _Elle_ a vu à ma place. »

Draco poussa un soupir de lassitude triste. « Cassandra… » Elle frissonna elle aimait lorsqu'il prononçait son nom, avec sa jolie voix un peu sifflante. « Cassie, » reprit-il, « je peux t'aider mais il faut que tu me parles, de temps en temps ! Essaie de comprendre… »

Elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire étrange. « _Tu_ as besoin de moi. Une drôle d'association, toi et moi, » ajouta-t-elle, la voix curieusement amère – « l'opportunisme par excellence… »

« Mais je veux t'aider ! » s'écria-t-il, l'air buté.

« Tu m'aides déjà, » répondit-elle avec autant de gentillesse que possible – ce n'était pas une attitude courante chez elle, il devrait l'accepter à sa juste valeur – et elle serra la main qui emprisonnait toujours la sienne.

« Peut-être que je t'aides, » répliqua-t-il, « mais je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que tu ne dises rien m'aide. »

L'ombre de ce qui pouvait passer pour un sourire (plutôt bien imité, pour une fois) effleura ses lèvres fines, et elle retira ses mains. « Joli match, » fit-elle d'un ton presque espiègle.

Contre toute attente, il rosit. « J'ai heu… compris certaines choses. Enfin je crois. » Elle sourit plus franchement.

« Je crois que tu as fait quelques progrès. »

« J'ai droit à d'incroyables révélations, en récompense ? »

« Peut-être. Tu ne préfèrerais pas un rendez-vous avec Pansy ? »

Devant l'air horrifié de Draco, elle n'esquissa pas plus qu'un petit sourire mais cela suffit à le rassurer. « Moi aussi, je crois que je ne l'aime pas du tout, » avoua-t-elle.

« Enfin, une parole sensée ! Toi aussi, tu fais des progrès. En fait, tu pourras bientôt passer pour humaine. »

Cassandra contempla les yeux gris un long moment, avant de dire dans un sourire félin : « Toi, tu sembles bien aimer Aréthuse… tu devrais lui réclamer quelques… révélations, ne crois-tu pas ? »

Draco eut l'air un tant soit peu surpris : « Est-ce que c'est un sous-entendu ? Cassie, tu viens de faire un sous-entendu, et deux phrases longues à la suite… »

Cassandra parut assez vexée, et cela parvint d'une manière mystérieuse à dérider son voisin, dont l'éclat de rire clair résonna dans la salle, faisant lever les têtes. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Pansy Parkinson (placée en avant-poste d'observation stratégique) se renfrogna plus encore. On lui avait changé son Draco…

Elle allait dire deux mots à cette fille-là.

Ginny brandit sa tasse de chocolat brûlant à bout de bras, au risque de la renverser sur Elanor, élégamment posée sur un coussin cramoisi.

« Il me faut un autre match comme celui-ci ! » déclama la jeune fille aux boucles flamboyantes. Elanor eut un soupir amusé : cela faisait la quinzième fois au moins dans l'après-midi qu'elle entendait ça.

« Si tu permets Gin', j'aimerais me reposer avant. 'Suis pas prête d'affronter à nouveau les gorilles moussus ! »

Après une bonne heure de concertations excitées et de discours échauffés, les deux complices avaient conclu un accord tacite quant à la dénomination des adversaires. Et pour le moment, les Serpentard étaient affublés de la charmante périphrase « gorilles moussus » ce dont les artistes se montraient très fières.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Virginia « Ginny-la-pipelette » Weasley et Elanor « Queen-of-the-Quid' » Aréthuse occupaient la salle commune de Gryffondor, l'une affalée sur ses coussins et l'autre arpentant la carpette en gesticulant. On avait, comme d'habitude parlé garçons, Quidditch, cours, professeurs, et garçons. Le Quidditch était revenu au goût du jour sur les derniers instants, et Ginny, improvisée maître de conférence, dissertait à n'en plus finir sur le jeu de Draco Malefoy, qui décidément, en plus d'être un Dieu du Balai, avait inauguré brillamment sa carrière de sauveur. D'après Elanor, Ginny avait une conception particulièrement erronée des relations preux chevalier-veuve éplorée-orphelin vulnérable. Selon les théories énoncées au cours de l'après-midi, il s'avérait qu'après avoir été sauvée par le Chevalier plein de courage, la Veuve lui offrait le thé, puis lui prouvait son éternelle reconnaissance après avoir, au préalable, enfermé l'Orphelin dans sa chambre. Les deux jeunes filles avaient longuement débattu de la répartition des rôles, pour savoir qui jouerait la Veuve – ni l'une ni l'autre n'ayant cédé le moindre pouce de terrain, ne voulant pour rien au monde rester consignée dans sa chambre, à attendre le retour titubant de l'heureuse élue. Elanor était cependant près d'ébranler l'argumentaire de sa compagne, la noyant sous l'éloge dithyrambique du beau Capitaine de l'équipe.

« Moi, » déclara Ginny très sûre d'elle, « je trouve très bien que Malefoy ait eu le Vif d'or. » Elle fit une pause et avala une gorgée de chocolat chaud, puis reposa la tasse avec impatience sur la table, en avalant, et manqua s'étrangler. Elle poursuivit néanmoins.

« C'est – teuheu ! – plutôt marrant, et peut-être qu'il arrêtera de complexer à mort sur ses doutes à tenir sur un balai. A moins que… »

« Que… ? » interrogea Elanor, touillant le liquide brun avec une cuillère engravée.

« Peut-être qu'il complexe parce qu'elle est toute petite, et qu'attraper le Vif était une forme de compensation… » Elle s'interrompit pour écarquiller avec horreur ses grands yeux bruns. « Oooh nooon… » acheva-t-elle d'un air consterné.

Elanor considéra un instant la tasse de sa voisine, posée sur une console, avec une grande incrédulité. « Il faut que je me procure la recette de ce chocolat… je sais pas ce qu'ils y ont mis, les Elfes, mais… » marmonna-t-elle, s'attirant un regard noir de la cadette Weasley.

« En tout cas, » pérora Ginny, perfide, « je regrette que Harry ne ce soit pas écrasé. »

Elanor ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. « Ginny ! Le délire sexuel sur Malefoy, d'accord, mais les conspirations contre Harry, hors de question ! » lança-t-elle, mi-figue mi-raisin.

On lui répondit par une horrible grimace. « Mais si ! » renchérit Ginny. « J'aurais pu jouer les bons Samaritains, et il se serait enfin aperçu que je suis une fille ! »

« Oh ! » persifla Elanor en retour, « comme si la moitié de Poudlard ne s'en était déjà pas aperçu. »

« Oh ! oui… » fit Ginny d'un air rêveur – « il y a ce type, Nash, si mignon… je suis sûre qu'il aurait préféré que Harry finisse métamorphosé en crêpe. »

« Et bien dans ce cas, il est 'plètement fêlé, » déclara Elanor d'un ton péremptoire. Et elle engloutit son chocolat. « D'ailleurs, » continua-t-elle, « je ne vois pas pourquoi tu vas chercher si loin – les Poufsouffle te suivent à la trace. »

Ginny fronça le nez (qu'elle avait en trompette et constellé de tâches de rousseur) sous l'effet de ce compliment douteux, et ne condescendit à répondre (assez grossièrement selon les critères de Madame Weasley) que lorsque Elanor mit, d'un ton joyeux, en doute ses talents de marieuse.

« Parlons-en des tiens ! » s'échauffait Ginny, tandis qu'Elanor pouffait sous un coussin. « Mettre Hermione et mon frère ensemble… peut mieux faire, franchement. » Elle prit un air boudeur. Elanor émit un long sifflement.

« Oh-oh ! Je relève le gant, l'occasion est trop belle ! Qui dois-je précipiter dans les bras de quel heureux élu ? »

« Moi ! » lâcha Ginny avec une intense satisfaction. Elanor eut un sourire espiègle.

« Je retire le terme d' 'heureux' élu, » railla-t-elle. « Sur quelle malheureuse victime as-tu jeté ton dévolu ? »

Ginny lui tira la langue. « Sur Harry. Je te somme d'aller lui parler sur-le-champ ! »

Le sourire d'Elanor perdit de sa gaieté. « Le pauvre, » fit-elle, et son ton parut soudain plus convaincu.

Octobre s'achevait, mais le soleil déclinant de cette fin de journée s'était montré exceptionnellement chaud et doux. L'horizon irradiait d'un camaïeu de rose, pourpre et orangé, et l'herbe encore verte tapissait le sol en une chevelure épaisse. Çà et là, des rochers moussus pointaient leurs aspérités vers le ciel, offrant des promontoires bucoliques et inconfortables. Le lac n'était plissé que par de rares ondes, dues sans doute à la présence d'aquatiques créatures, ou de l'immense mollusque qui régnait sur ses profondeurs. De nombreux arbres finissaient de perdre leurs feuilles, qui jonchaient le sol en longues boucles inégales et odoriférantes, comme une chevelure de femme douce et parfumée. Puis le lac parut avaler le soleil pourpre et or, lentement, lascivement, dans ses profondeurs bleues et violines, comme un acte d'amour sensuel et déroutant, et l'horizon fut semblable à une corne d'abondance renversée, répandant ses fruits juteux et charnus, des oranges, des framboises, des prunes et des citrons.

Il contemplait ce spectacle d'une impudique pureté avec une candeur voluptueuse, inconscient du monde extérieur, perdu dans l'aquarelle peinte tout autour de lui. Ses yeux avaient bu la couleur des feuilles, qui s'étaient teintées d'or et les dernières lueurs du jour jetaient dans ses cheveux quelques reflets de cuivre.

Elle le trouva ainsi, dans une sculpturale immobilité, les bras entourant ses genoux ramenés sous son menton il paraissait presque irréel, pareil à un faune égaré là, un moment avant de disparaître à son tour, avec le soleil, dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Elle le trouva simplement beau, dans son calme empli de passion, sa pose empreinte de révérence. Et quelque chose la poussa à s'enfuir, pour échapper à l'étrange vision.

« Elanor ! »

Sa voix n'était rien d'autre qu'un murmure, mais dans le silence cathédral du soir, le prénom résonna longuement, d'arbre en arbre, de pierre en pierre, s'attardant dans un dernier écho sur la rive du lac qu'il rida un instant. Puis, plus rien. Le silence, à nouveau. Juste un regard couleur de feuille printanière.

Elle s'assit sans bruit à ses côtés, soucieuse de ne pas troubler l'harmonie de cette fin d'automne, qui ressemblait tant à une fin d'été. Elle attendit.

Il y eut un coup de vent, soudain, léger, qui les frôla en avertissement, comme un héraut portant bannière ils se serrèrent inconsciemment l'un contre l'autre, profitant de leur chaleur respective. Le pourpre quitta l'horizon, qui demeura une mince ligne rose.

« Ça va mieux ? » Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle avait entamé la conversation, surtout d'une manière aussi sotte, mais elle voulait l'entendre parler.

« Je pense que oui. Plus de peur que de mal, tu sais, seul le moral est entamé. » Il avait une voix profonde et très douce, comme une caresse un peu incertaine, pas encore une voix d'homme, mais déjà grave et belle. Son sourire était un peu triste.

« Il y a match nul, » fit doucement remarquer Elanor. « Nous n'avons pas perdu. »

« Nous n'avons non plus pas gagné, » dit-il, mais son sourire était plus confiant. « Enfin… je suppose que l'on pourra compter sur Hermione pour nous assurer une avance considérable avant la prochaine rencontre. »

Elanor le regarda longuement. « Est-ce que tu lui en veux ? »

Harry soupira légèrement. « Sans doute que oui. Mais d'après Dumbledore, cela pourrait provoquer des effets intéressants. On verra. »

« Draco… » murmura Elanor, savourant l'acidité du prénom. Harry baissa les yeux. Il tenait une fleur à la main, dont il ôtait consciencieusement tous les pétales.

« Elanor, c'est un nom de fleur, non ? » dit-il d'un ton retenu. Elle acquiesça. Elle portait ce prénom avant d'être adoptée pourtant, c'était une fleur que l'on trouvait surtout en France. Un mystère. Bien sûr.

Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais il ouvrit la bouche en même temps, et ils se turent de concert. Chacun baissa les yeux sur son carré d'herbe, leurs mains s'entremêlant dans les fils d'un vert mordoré, la sensation délicieuse de passer les doigts dans une chevelure luxurieuse et opulente elle en devenait presque érotique dans la façon qu'il avait de caresser le sol, absorbé par ses pensées. Elle cessa brusquement de jouer avec l'herbe, le souffle un peu court. Il fit de même, et se redressa, une odeur charnelle de verdure et de terre sur le corps. Il lui offrit un long regard, et ses yeux glissèrent sur sa gorge nacrée. Elle frissonna la nuit commençait à tomber.

« J'avais la trouille, » dit-il enfin.

« Tu l'as toujours, » répliqua-t-elle. Il rougit.

« Je parlais du Quidditch. »

« Moi aussi, » prétendit Elanor. Son regard revint à l'horizon.

« Avec toi, » fit aimablement remarquer Harry, « ça ne fait pas grande différence : Quidditch égale garçons, parfois l'inverse. »

Elle lui lança un regard perçant.

« On dirait que ça ne te dérange pas trop, » rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton acide. Il haussa les épaules avec bonne humeur.

« A propos, j'ai vu Dumbledore. »

« Et… ? »

« Lui aussi s'est mis en tête de jouer les agences matrimoniales. »

Elanor leva les yeux au ciel obscurci.

« Je crois que je vais suivre son conseil, » fit Harry d'un ton badin – « et t'inviter à dîner ce soir. »

Elle éclata de rire. « Ce soir, c'est le banquet d'Halloween – ça ne va pas te coûter grand chose. » se moqua-t-elle.

« C'est l'intention qui compte, » pontifia-t-il avec une fausse gravité qui la fit pouffer.

« D'accord, » dit-elle, recouvrant son sérieux. Il parut assez choqué.

« D'accord ? » répéta-t-il en écho, l'air incrédule.

« D'accord, » confirma-t-elle sans sourire. Il cligna des yeux un moment, puis finit par prendre parti, et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Bon… je suppose que je suis pris au piège, maintenant. »

« Fait comme un rat, » railla-t-elle. Le mot le fit frissonner.

« Elanor, il faut qu'on parle de… de l'autre jour. »

Elle tourna la tête.

« Elanor, » insista-t-il, « je sais que tu as vu la même chose que moi. »

Elle trembla légèrement avant de répondre. « Je sais ce que tu as vu. Moi aussi, j'ai vu. Et je sais ce que j'ai vu mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et ça me fait peur, » acheva-t-elle en baissant la tête. « Après tout… » Elle fit une pause, et se mordit la lèvre – « Je ne sais pas qui je suis, je pourrais… » Elle rougit brusquement, et se leva soudain il la retint par le poignet. Il était plus grand qu'elle, et plus fort elle dut se rasseoir. Sa main était froide dans le creux de la sienne, et tremblait un peu. Il la serra contre lui, et son souffle lui caressa la joue. Il sentit sur la sienne un peu d'humidité, et cueillit d'un baiser la douceur saline d'une larme qui perlait au coin de sa paupière baissée.

« Tu devrais parler à Dumbledore. »

« A elle. A Cassandra. »

« Elanor… si c'est ce que tu tiens à savoir, je ne pense vraiment pas avoir de sœur. Je veux dire, ce serait quand même d'un goût douteux – ça signifierait que j'ai deux sœurs jumelles, et j'en ai marre d'apprendre par le journal que je suis apparentés à des mages noirs, ou divers ouistitis et hippopotames. »

Elanor le regarda bizarrement.

« Je suis désolée, je m'emporte. J'essaie juste de te faire comprendre que je suis le seul à avoir une cicatrice, que tu n'as rien à voir avec ces meurtres, et que tu n'es _définitivement_ pas ma sœur. »

Puis il eut un brusque sourire, et chassa une mèche brune attardée sur le visage d'Elanor. Elle lui sourit à son tour, quelque peu réconfortée. Elle se leva, et cette fois il la laissa partir. Il la regarda épousseter son chandail bleu et son jean maculé d'herbe et de terre, et rejeter ses boucles sombres en arrière. Elle fit mine de partir, puis s'arrêta, et se tourna légèrement vers lui, ne lui offrant que son profil.

« Ginny… » hésita-t-elle.

Il pencha la tête pour l'encourager à poursuivre. Elle se mordit les lèvres, ouvrit la bouche, puis se tut. Elle lui lança un regard un peu triste, puis se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

« Non, rien, » dit-elle finalement. « J'accepte l'invitation. »

Et elle partit brusquement, une cascade de boucles brunes volant derrière elle, le bleu de sa silhouette se fondant dans le bleu de la nuit nouvelle.

Un coup de vent fit voler quelques feuilles, et il eut froid.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bon, j'écris d'une main et ce n'est vraiment pas pratique ! Faut dire aussi, que j'ai le téléphone collé à l'oreille, et SeveRogue à l'autre bout du fil…

Tiens, en parlant de lui – il va me tuer, parce que j'ai encore coupé un chapitre en deux. Mais, quoi, il faut bien le faire bosser, et le sortir un peu de son chaudron fumant alors il s'occupera du banquet d'Halloween. J'ai dit.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce chapitre-ci m'a bien inspirée. Bon, évidemment, c'est plus « spychologique » et tout le monde passe son temps à parler à tout le monde ! Je crains d'être un peu sirupeuse à la fin, mais c'est assez dur de rendre compte des pensées de tous ces personnages…

Et je trouve mon Harry très mignon !

(va falloir prévoir les parachutes, je suis en train de virer Mary-Sue)

Envoyez-moi plein de reviews, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre, de Cassie, d'Elanor, de Ginny, de Draco, et de Haaarry !

Des sacs de bisous à la cannelle pour Csame, Fany, Sioban, CMX, Diane… et Nash, dont j'ai hâte de connaître le nouveau pseudo !

Merci à tous mes revieweurs, et à mon Sevichou, qui va, lui, a-do-rer mon chapitre Marysuesque, vu comme il est en ce moment…

Je vous adore tous ! mais toi Sev', je t'aime…

Bisous,

**_Mélusine_**.


	13. 13ème épisode : All Allow's Eve

Harry Potter et la Conjonction des Astres 

Episode treize (treize ! treize ! je vous aurai tous ! mwahahahaha…)

All allow's Eve 

La veille de tout ce qui était permis.

La nuit était tombée enfin, tandis que montaient les chandelles au plafond de la Grande Salle. Chacune des bougies flottantes lançait des ombres vagues qui vacillaient sur le ciel étoilé. De temps à autre, une ombre noire plus précise se faufilait entre les gouttes brûlantes qui ne tombaient jamais jusqu'au bas des tables, frôlant de l'aile la couverture piquetée du faux ciel : des chauves-souris, agiles et menues, qui voletaient de droite à gauche, se risquant parfois à emporter des morceaux de nourriture qu'elles happaient au passage, puis picoraient goulûment la tête en bas, les ailes repliées, agrippées aux hauts piliers de la salle.

Lentement, avec une hésitation un peu lourde, se déplaçaient des citrouilles au plafond. Elles faisaient du sur-place en vérité, enchantées qu'elles étaient et toutes remplies de friandises, mais paraissaient vibrer parfois, comme animées d'un feu intérieur – comme si une multitude de Jack à la Lanterne miniatures s'agitaient au-dedans d'elles, concoctant quelque potion particulière dont la fumée odoriférante s'échappait en volutes colorées par les yeux et la bouche creusés à même la chair, et formant autant de cheminées aux conduites irrégulières.

De ci, de là couraient des lueurs étranges, tantôt rouges, tantôt vertes, et qui jetaient des éclats surprenants sur la pierre en un prisme stupéfiant de multiples étincelles. Il arrivait aussi qu'un éclair un peu vif délogeât une roussette, qui s'enfuyait aussitôt en poussant des cris perçants, lâchant à l'occasion quelques bonbons mâchouillés sur les convives ou que leur envol trop brusque fît se désenchanter l'un paniers improvisés, qui explosait alors en un bruit sec, répandant sur la foule une kyrielle de confettis multicolores, qui sitôt sur la table se changeaient en bonbons.

Elanor Aréthuse leva les yeux au plafond magique, admirant les nuages qu'elle voyait à présent s'amonceler sur les étoiles et elle soupira sous le coup du bonheur, car la nuit s'annonçait belle et calme, et propice au repos. Une nuit comme elle les aimait : si pleine de promesses en surprises.

Elle s'était autorisée à porter une jupe moins sévère sous sa cape, et avait abandonné la chemise amidonnée au profit d'un chandail à col roulé, définitivement plus seyant. La maille chenille était d'un bleu de nuit au clair de lune, et sa couleur irisée relevait la couleur chocolat de ses boucles longues et elle le savait pertinemment.

Elle avait dormi longtemps la nuit dernière, exceptionnellement fatiguée qu'elle était – sûrement le fait du Quidditch, mais elle n'avait pas fait de rêves. Son trop-plein d'énergie allait être dépensé le soir-même, que ce fût dit ! Elle jeta un regard en coin à la table des Gryffondor, où un certain nombre de points oranges annonçaient que la plupart des Weasley étaient déjà à table puis laissa glisser ses yeux vers le coin des Serpentard, redoutant d'y voir _certaines personnes_ mais prise d'une curieuse fascination.

Elle rencontra, sans surprise, les yeux étranges de Lönewenster posés sur elle depuis un long moment. Elanor se força à la regarder pour une fois, Cassandra ne détourna pas le visage. Au contraire, elle la fixait encore, un sourire de Joconde au coin des lèvres. Elanor ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était vêtue d'une jupe noire et d'un pull chenille vert-de-grisé. Ses cheveux bruns, plus lisses que les siens, et plus longs, étaient ramenés en arrière et dégageaient les pommettes hautes, les arcades fines du visage dépourvu de toute forme de fard. Elle était plutôt jolie, comme le songea Elanor, juste un peu trop froide. Et bizarre. _Mais c'est vrai qu'elle me ressemble._ Elanor savait ne pas être très honnête : en réalité, Cassandra était son exact miroir, mis à part le chandail vert et le visage nu.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de l'autre jeune fille, son mystérieux alter ego une main fine et pâle, ferme et aristocratique. Draco Malefoy glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de sa compagne, sa main effleurant la nuque fragile repoussant les boucles sombres dans une caresse assez ambiguë. Le regard de Cassandra n'avait cependant pas quitté Elanor, qui se sentait incapable de faire le moindre geste, aimantée par ses yeux identiques et l'absence totale, hypnotique, de mouvement. Elle fixait toujours Elanor, et l'Attrapeur des Serpentard suivit la trace vibrante de son regard : les yeux gris parcoururent un instant la foule, puis se posèrent sur le cœur d'Elanor, vêtu de chenille bleue.

La jeune fille rougit brusquement, et fit un pas en arrière, tandis que Cassandra reculait, les joues si pâles soudain, toujours plus transparente, mais souriant toujours, jusqu'à ce que la Gryffondor rompît le charme et s'en vînt à sa place.

Presque tous les membres de la joyeuse bande étaient installés à la table des Gryffondor, se bousculant avec une gaieté contagieuse sur les longs bancs en face-à-face, piochant déjà dans les plats disposés en assortiments à l'odeur alléchante. Une tête rousse qui lorgnait depuis un bon moment en direction d'une pomme d'amour se retira brusquement, grimaçant sous l'effet d'une douleur contenue, tandis que la tête brune à son côté affichait un air satisfait.

Un éclair passa au-dessus de la masse de chapeaux pointus, puis le tonnerre éclata en un roulement terrible qui finit dans un claquement sec, faisant déferler une pluie de bonbons sur les élèves, accompagnée de quelques chauves-souris un peu sonnées. Harry eut un regard un peu inquiet à l'adresse du ciel qui s'embrumait magiquement de vapeurs opaques, les nuages se pressant les uns aux autres avec des airs menaçants. Il craignait pour le vol de demain et les entraînements. Elanor sourit, en songeant qu'elle aurait mieux à faire le lendemain que de voler sur un balai. Mardi… Que pouvait-on faire dans la nuit d'un lundi soir au mardi matin ? Le mardi était un jour agréable : Métamorphose, pas de Potions, deux heures de trou pour bouquiner… deux heures de liberté, c'était jouable…

Elanor se dirigea vers une place libre, un sourire satisfait flottant sur les lèvres un fracas retentissant annonça l'orage qui devait durer toute la nuit.

Hermione Granger pinça discrètement le bras de Ron Weasley, assis à son côté – et très occupé à engloutir un morceau de quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Il se tourna vers elle avec un air coupable, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche pleine, étirée dans un sourire forcé par la nourriture qui lui faisait deux poches de pélican à l'intérieur des joues. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, et Ron eut l'air moins ahuri mais davantage vexé.

Il avala une partie de la bouchée dans un effort visible, et l'une des ses joues reprit sa forme normale. Il lança à son (hilare) amie un regard furibond.

« Gnoi ? » dit-il, à peu de choses près.

Hermione goba un bonbon, le mâchouilla un instant d'un air soucieux, parut soulagée puis fit un grand sourire à Ron. « Regarde, » chuchota-t-elle en le poussant du coude. Ron avala de travers, et jeta un regard vide dans la direction indiquée. Hermione eut l'air assez mécontente. Elle croqua la friandise d'une manière très audible, et lui agrippa le bras, qu'elle serra le plus fort possible en le tirant à elle. Elle pointa du menton (qu'elle avait volontaire) vers le couple qui leur faisait face. Ron décoinça son bras douloureux et leva les yeux au ciel magique avec un air d'ennui.

« Bah oui, Harry est là. »

« Et Elanor, » appuya Hermione.

« Et Elanor, » répliqua Ron. Il ne rajouta pas 'et alors' car il n'avait pas très envie de poursuivre une conversation dont il entrevoyait fort bien les aboutissants. Hermione croisa les bras avec un air borné.

« Tu ne remarques rien ? » interrogea-t-elle avec réprobation.

« Ils mangent, » persifla Ron avec une mauvaise volonté évidente.

« Non ils ne… » s'emporta Hermione – puis après avoir glissé un coup d'œil vers ses vis-à-vis, elle ajouta : « Bon, d'accord. Mais _ça_ marche, non ? »

Ron poussa un long soupir douloureux, levant ses yeux bruns dans une supplication muette. « Hermignonne, ma chérie, si tu continues, ils vont tous les deux finir célibataires, Harry en banquier bilieux et Ellie en prof de Métamorphose. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard courroucé. « Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les professeurs de Métamorphose ? »

« Mais rien mon Niffleur, » lui répondit-on avant de l'embrasser – Hermione se tut pendant quelques minutes, et Ron en profita pour engouffrer une frite.

Deux places plus loin à la droite d'Hermione, sur le banc d'en face, Ginny arborait un air morose, et Hermione se demanda pourquoi. Etait-elle malade ? Elle semblait triste. Elle s'apprêtait à lui poser la question, lorsque Seamus se pencha vers la jolie rousse pour lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille. Hermione vit les yeux bruns s'écarquiller, et les joues devenir roses. Elle se tourna vers l'Irlandais à qui elle fit une remarque acerbe. Il prit une expression de peine feinte, puis avec un air théâtral se pencha de nouveau pour chuchoter autre chose à son oreille. Ginny eut un petit rire cristallin – elle avait un joli rire de lutin – et recula sur son banc pour éviter de poser le coude dans le beurre encore une fois. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Seamus, encouragé à ce qu'il lui semblait, prit des airs de conspirateur et murmura encore quelque chose à sa voisine en lui coulant des œillades langoureuses. Ginny ouvrit des yeux immenses, et ses nombreuses taches de rousseur devinrent d'un rouge brillant elle laissa échapper un petit cri étranglé.

« Laisse-la tranquille ! » Le groupe tout entier sursauta, et se tourna vers Neville, qui commençait à rougir entre Dean et Fred Weasley. George posa sa fourchette et s'accouda avec l'air d'assister à un spectacle très intéressant. Neville, à présent d'une belle couleur pivoine, bafouillait en direction d'une Ginny rouge brique, dans un discours embarrassé où il était question d'honneur, de liberté chez une jeune fille, de vilenie machiste, de fragilité et de protection. Dean coupa la parole à Neville et se lança dans une apologie du machisme estudiantin, avec un nombre certain d'arguments, attentivement écouté par Fred.

En face, Elanor glissa une remarque espiègle à l'oreille de Harry, qui eut un sourire – et Hermione trouva ce spectacle des plus agréables.

Ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre…

Oui, ils se tiennent sûrement la main…

Ils se rapprochaient…

Très joli sourire, Ellie… Courage, mon Rirry, courage…

_Plus près, plus près…_

_Encore plus près…_

_Oh ! oui… ils vont…_

« Il va parler ! »

Hermione fit un bond gigantesque, les lèvres d'Harry et Elanor ne se joignirent point, et Neville oublia de gifler Dean déjà à moitié sur la table. Tous dévisagèrent le minuscule Colin Crivey, dont la tête blonde dépassait du banc entre Harry et Seamus, et qui pointait du doigt avec excitation la table des professeurs : Dumbledore d'était levé, Dumbledore allait prononcer un discours.

Hermione se jura de les étrangler tous les deux de ses propres mains.

McGonagall allait frapper contre le cristal de son verre – tout était perdu. Hermione était au bord du désespoir. Un bruit étouffé détourna l'attention de la jeune fille vers son voisin, qui s'étranglait de rire. Elle prit un air maussade et rajouta Ron sur la liste de ses futures victimes.

Un 'Gnmff !' douloureux interrompit ses sombres pensées : Seamus (qui paraissait décidé à profiter de toutes occasions pour assouvir ses instincts primaires d'Irlandais dégénéré) les yeux humides de douleur, avait à moitié plongé sous la table et massait avec force grimace son tibia violenté. A son côté, Ginny Weasley affichait une expression parfaitement vertueuse, empreinte de gravité, offrant l'image même de la dignité offensée.

« Je suis de ces femmes, » pontifia-t-elle à l'encontre de la tête blonde à demi disparue, « qui aiment à prendre l'initiative dans un couple. »

Seamus poussa un nouveau cri, dû sans doute au fait qu'il s'était cogné la tête en se relevant trop vite Elanor pouffa d'un air malicieux tandis qu'Harry s'intéressait à son verre, Fred et George se lançaient des clins d'œil, Dean se tenait l'estomac, Ron se décrocha la mâchoire – Neville hochait la tête avec vigueur.

« Keskispasse ? » interrogea Colin. Un éclat de rire général lui répondit. Harry envoya une bourrade affectueuse à Elanor, qui lui pinça le bras, et Hermione eut un soupir de béatitude. Tout n'était pas perdu, finalement.

Dumbledore se levait enfin.

« Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames, jeunes Messieurs – j'ai deux nouvelles à vous annoncer. En vérité, c'est la même mais elle a ses bons, et… ses mauvais côtés.

« Voyez-vous, il est heureux de constater que même en cette période sombre de notre Histoire, des gens acceptent encore de travailler pour nous, (– il y eut quelques rires –) ce dont je suis très soulagé. Car en effet, nous avons trouvé quelqu'un qui nous puisse remplir les conditions pour ce poste, et c'est ma foi mieux tard que jamais.

« Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que votre emploi du temps va s'alourdir, et que les heures de répit qui vous étaient accordées vont finir, et bien, au cachot (Rogue émit un reniflement audible) puisque nous avons enfin un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

Tout le monde ou presque se leva à demi, se tordant le cou pour apercevoir quelque chose – ce fut peine perdue, car la foule était dense et le coin de table rencogné.

« Comble de malchance, celui de cette année n'est ni bégayant, ni amnésique, et il a ses deux jambes – et même, accessoirement, ses deux yeux. Il est même, je le crois, fort compétent (et Rogue renifla _très_ fort) et plein d'humour. Il m'a raconté ce matin… »

Le Professeur McGonagall toussota poliment, et le Directeur s'interrompit avec un sourire. « Bien sûr, bien sûr. Puis-je me permettre de vous demander d'accueillir le Professeur Remus J. Lupin ? »

Ce qui suivit ressembla au plus gros charivari qu'Elanor ait jamais entendu. Une bonne partie de la populace estudiantine s'était dressée et hurlait, parfois tapant sur la table, et celle des Gryffondor n'était pas en reste. Elle, demeurait plutôt sceptique – il y avait une limite à la conscience professionnelle, et ne voyait franchement pas pourquoi elle s'arracherait les cordes vocales en grimpant sur la table, pour accueillir un _professeur_, fût-il le sémillant _Mister _D'Agostino, enseignant l'Arithmancie avec une ferveur toute particulière, délicieuse à la part féminine de ses étudiants à Beauxbâtons.

« Jésus donnant l'accolade à Ponce Pilate, » bougonna-t-elle, renfrognée.

Harry se tourna vers sa boudeuse voisine, un sourire dément encore accroché aux lèvres, et Elanor constata – avec au moins autant que consternation que de stupeur – qu'il avait les yeux humides.

Elle cligna les siens plusieurs fois, et décroisa les bras avec impatience, ayant atteint un certain degré de mauvaise humeur.

« C'est un prof, » maugréa-t-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules. « C'est plus que ça, » dit-il simplement.

Elle le dévisagea avec curiosité, mais Hermione l'empêcha d'enquêter plus avant, en apostrophant le garçon avec une véhémence joyeuse : « Harry, c'est merveilleux, regarde ! »

Dumbledore, dont les yeux pétillaient d'une gaieté toute particulière, s'était à nouveau dressé devant la foule en liesse, et levait à présent les bras en geste d'apaisement, avec une grande bienveillance. Les manches amples de sa robe indigo qui volait autour de lui conférait un aspect patriarcal des plus plaisants. Il baissa enfin un bras, et tendit l'autre à sa gauche, en direction du professeur à l'air affable et discret, vêtu modestement de bleu et qui sourait avec émotion.

« Et notre nouveau professeur est venu avec son sympathique compagnon à quatre pattes… Patmol, je crois ? »

A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore souriait avec satisfaction, comme s'il venait de faire une plaisanterie particulièrement réussie, mais dont le fin mot aurait été connu de lui seul le nouveau venu souriait pour lui-même, la tête un peu baissée, et l'on devinait aisément qu'il tentait de ne pas rire. Quant à Rogue, il avait l'air singulièrement enrhumé.

Dans le groupe de Gryffondor qui comportait Harry, Ron et Hermione, le temps parut s'arrêter. Harry surtout restait figé, la bouche ouverte, et lorsqu'il s'éveilla de sa longue torpeur, ce fut pour se jeter au cou d'Elanor, qui poussa un cri strident – de surprise. Ils échangèrent un regard un peu embarrassé, bien que dans le cas de la jeune fille, il s'agît principalement de la plus intense perplexité.

« C'est un chien, Harry, » fit-elle observer, non sans raison. Son voisin haussa les épaules, lâchant la sienne sans répondre. Il souriait toujours, de la même manière que Dumbledore d'une manière fort peu différente de Ron et Hermione, étreignaient leurs voisins (assez surpris) en riant à pleine gorge.

Elanor jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à son dessert, qu'elle commençait à soupçonner d'avoir été ensorcelé pour quelque raison que ce fût Fred et George Weasley pourtant, qu'elle avait depuis longtemps baptisés « _the devilish twins_ » faisaient montre d'un enthousiasme tout à fait louable. Perplexe, elle repoussa son assiette, redoutant quelque machination vicieuse et secrète. Pansy Parkinson avait-elle empoisonné toute l'assistance ? Ou Malefoy ? Mais étaient-ils capables d'ourdir un plan si diabolique ? Ou s'agissait-il d'un Poufsouffle – ils cachaient bien leur jeu, ceux-là, sous des dehors innocents. Etait-elle en bonne voie de devenir complètement paranoïaque ? Vigilance constante, aurait dit ce drôle d'Auror qu'elle avait rencontré un jour que son père était en conférence internationale. Vigilance constante !

La trame des ses pensées décousues se trouva interrompue par un cri d'Hermione, qui lui disait quelque chose comme « j'ai bien cru qu'on n'allait jamais rattraper le niveau » et lorsqu'elle ajouta _non mais vraiment !_ Elanor sut qu'après tout, il n'arrivait rien de grave. Tant mieux, elle allait pouvoir cuisiner un peu Harry.

Mais Ron cessa un instant de s'époumoner pour agripper Hermione, qui n'eut pas le loisir de continuer. Elanor ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre le fil de ses questions, quand Colin hurla  quelque chose dans leur direction, qui ressemblait à « Ouah, c'est trop génial, pas vrai Harry » et elle resta la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle la ferma brusquement, et fronça les sourcils. Qu'avaient-t-ils tous ?

« Harry… » tenta-t-elle entre deux vociférations.

Il se tourna vers elle, mais au même instant Ron poussait un cri horrifié.

Le quart de la table des Gryffondor cessa brusquement de beugler pour considérer le spectacle intéressant d'un Ron écarlate, bouche grande ouverte et sur le visage une grande expression peinte de pure horreur à ses côtés, Hermione, les yeux écarquillés et la main sur la bouche dans une hésitation un peu anxieuse Neville, rouge pivoine, les deux mains tendues en travers de la table dans un geste gauche d'autorité vaine Dean enfin, partagé entre culpabilité, crainte et amusement.

Ginny Weasley, d'une beauté virginale, ses longues boucles de cuivre coulant sur sa peau crémeuse, avait un coude délicatement posé sur le bois de la table, la main fine soutenant son menton bien dessiné, le visage arborant l'extase rêveuse d'un ange raphaélique ; l'autre main disparaissait sous la table, quelque part du côté de Seamus « l'Irlandais » Finnigan, qui avait le regard vitreux et le souffle un peu court.

Malheureusement pour eux, Ron avait pour une fois très bien compris ce que passait.

« Ma sœur et mon ami ! » murmura-t-il d'une voix atone, le doigt pointé vers la Faute dans une sorte d'épouvante théâtrale.

Hermione lui saisit le coude avec inquiétude, et le pressa doucement. Ginny retira lentement sa main, l'air serein et dépourvu de toute culpabilité. Seamus tentait sans succès de paraître indifférent.

« Ma sœur… » répéta Ron d'une petite voix éraillée. Elanor poussa la salière dans sa direction avec vigueur, et Ron fixa l'ustensile d'un œil morne durant un instant. Les deux fautifs du bout de table en profitèrent pour recouvrer certaine décence, et Hermione soupira en lâchant le bras de Ron.

Le rouquin releva brusquement la tête, et faisant sursauter toute la table, hurla : « Finnigan ! » Sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avec exaspération. « Crétin, » dit-elle simplement.

Ron manqua s'étouffer. « Toi, tu n'as pas voix au chapitre ! » fit-il avec sévérité. « Si Maman savait ça… te conduire comme… comme _ça_ ! »

Ginny devint rouge de colère. Hermione précipita les choses en coupant la parole à la jeune fille. « Je te trouve mal placé pour ce genre de commentaires, Ron Weasley, » dit-elle sèchement. « Si j'en crois ma modeste expérience, c'est un sport que tu pratiques volontiers…» Ron s'étrangla à moitié, et Ginny eut l'air passablement décontenancée. Hermione, implacable, poursuivit. « Parfaitement ma chère Ginny, ton grand frère ici présent est friand de ce genre de… gourmandise, surtout en cours d'Histoire de la Magie d'ailleurs. » Elanor pouffa, et Harry se mordit les lèvres. Fred et George paraissaient aux anges. « Parfaitement, Ron, » ajouta-t-elle, au comble de l'agacement. « Et ce n'est pas parce que certains (elle fit un moulinet indigné dans la direction d'Harry et Elanor) refusent obstinément de se rouler une pelle (Elanor dut administrer de grandes tapes à son voisin qui s'étouffait) que ta sœur doit s'en priver. » Ron lança à sa petite amie l'expression qu'avait dû avoir César en prononçant son « _Tu quoque, mi fili _» et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle ne le laissa pas poursuivre. « Sans compter qu'à quatorze ans, elle est quand même capable de prendre l'initiative ! » Elanor émit un bruit indistinct, et Hermione se tourna vers elle, les poings sur les hanches. « Quoi ? » interrogea-t-elle avec raideur. « Tu préfèrerais qu'elle se jette sur Harry ? » Elle fut sincèrement ennuyée, car Ginny et Harry davantage parurent assez blessés. Elanor fut déstabilisée, et détourna le visage. Ginny baissa les yeux, puis se tourna vers Seamus, échangeant un regard inquisiteur.

« D'accord, Weasley, » fit l'Irlandais. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Un duel dans les règles de l'art, un certificat avec accusé de réception, une demande en bonne et due forme, ou est-ce que je peux embrasser ta sœur tout de suite ? » Les joues de Ginny rosirent légèrement, et elle se mordit les lèvres.

Ron, qui n'avait pu articuler un mot depuis dix bonnes minutes, passait d'un adversaire à un autre d'un air désespéré. Il finit par en prendre son parti, et déglutit avec difficulté. Il piqua du nez vers son assiette, et tout le monde se pencha, un peu soucieux, cherchant à croiser son regard.

Puis il releva la tête, et avec un grand sourire, déclara : « Ma sœur et mon ami ! »

Hermione poussa un soupir très audible, Neville se renfrogna, Dean éclata de rire, Elanor secoua la tête en souriant, Harry donna un coup de pied à Ron, et Colin prit une photo.

« C'est pas ma soirée, » fit Ron avec une grimace joyeuse. Hermione lui posa un petit baiser sur le bout du nez, qui parut le réconforter quelque peu.

« Non, c'est pas ta soirée, » répliqua Elanor, perfide, et Ginny éclata de rire. Elle échangèrent un regard compréhensif, l'une pour l'autre – après tout, c'était plutôt sympa d'être des filles de quinze ans à Poudlard. Certains soirs, Elanor ne regrettait vraiment d'avoir tout perdu, laissé derrière elle.

Il y avait certains soirs, songea Harry, où on ne se souvenait pas vraiment d'avoir une cicatrice.

Elle marchait à grands pas qui l'éloignaient du banquet, de la clameur festive. Non que cette gaieté la gênât mais elle n'éprouvait pas le besoin de s'éterniser davantage. Qu'avait-elle à y faire ? Hurler avec les autres ? Cassandra, à ce propos, avait remarqué que le nouveau professeur avait reçu un accueil très mitigé à la table des Serpentard. A la vérité, rares étaient ceux qui l'avaient acclamé en partie parce que le reste de l'assistance n'aurait pas vu d'un bon œil que l'on s'opposât aux directives des Aînés.

S'il y avait une chose à retenir pour vivre à Serpentard, c'était cette notion de hiérarchie particulière qui y régnait. Selon la loi du plus fort, chaque classe avait un pouvoir supérieur à celui du niveau inférieur en ce sens, les première-année étaient les plus mal lotis, car privés de sous-fifres à brimer. Malgré tout, certaines qualités avaient plus de chance de réussir.

Après avoir bavardé quelques temps avec une ou deux pestes de sa section, Cassie s'était rendue compte que dans son genre, le sieur Malefoy était un cas. La position – enviable – de son richissime, influent et dangereux père lui conférait une place de choix au sein de ce nid de serpents lovés les uns contre les autres, mais toujours prêts à entrer dans une guerre fratricide. A sa manière, Draco avait été un enfant gâté, protégé, car il n'avait pas eu à mener ce combat pour la survie, cette lutte perpétuelle pour ne pas être dévoré – dont les règles simples reposaient sur la faculté à duper, observer, utiliser. Aux trois commandements essentiels, tout voir, tout entendre et ne rien dire, s'ajoutait un quatrième, garanti Serpentard : dire au bon moment. En somme, tout était bon dans la mesure des intérêts personnels.

Chez Draco, c'était autant une habitude mécanique, un réflexe, qu'un désir de domination mais il avait un caractère manipulateur comme celui d'un enfant, un enfant capricieux et ignorant du monde adulte. C'était une chose qui avait déjà amusé Cassandra, mais elle s'en était lassée vite – parler pour ne rien dire n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et elle avait toujours l'impression désagréable de s'adresser à un miroir moldu.

Elle était relativement insensible, mais loin d'être stupide et elle savait pertinemment mettre une expression sur le comportement qu'il avait eu ce soir-même il lui avait littéralement fait du plat.

Non que cette attention la rebutât outre mesure mais la sollicitude ne convenait pas au teint d'un Malefoy. Par ailleurs, toute personne sensée se fût découragée devant les regards meurtriers de Pansy Parkinson, ennemi de toujours de toute personne relativement féminine qui approchait _son _Draco. Car bien sûr, le jeune premier avait beau être indifférent à la gent féminine de Serpentard (et d'ailleurs) la gent féminine tout entière (ou presque) lui courait après. Selon une thèse vraisemblable, Pansy observait la loi de l'épicier : le premier arrivé étant le premier servi, elle ne tolérait pas qu'une _fille_ retînt trop l'attention de sa propriété. Manque de chance, elle n'était ni belle, ni mystérieuse. A la réflexion, une certaine joliesse dans la silhouette – des attaches assez fines, un joli corps bien tourné – mais la raideur de son maintien la plupart du temps, et son air calculateur gâchait ces atouts, et accentuait le manque de régularité de ses traits.

Cela avait toujours étonné Cassie que Pansy passât le plus clair de son temps à espionner Draco mais c'était après tout plus par défi que par affection : la jeune Serpentard avait de bons espoirs d'obtenir le mariage, venant d'une famille assez sombrement aisée, et la parfaite indifférence de son Apollon semblait véritablement l'émoustiller. Lui en revanche n'accordait qu'une épisodique importance à cette créature envahissante, attention qui diminuait davantage ces derniers temps, absorbé qu'il était dans la découverte de Cassie.

Si elle avait jugé nécessaire de définir leur relation, Cassandra aurait été bien incapable, une fois n'étant pas coutume, de trouver les mots. Ils n'étaient pas amis – l'amitié était pour chacun d'eux une notion vide de sens – pas plus que camarades, parce qu'ils ne possédaient pas les qualités nécessaires au lien affectif. Pas de solidarité, d'affection ou de courage parce que l'on ne leur avait pas appris, ou parce qu'ils n'avaient pas retenu la leçon. Etrangement, ils allaient bien ensemble. Elle l'avait observé, le front penché sur des livres poussiéreux, les cheveux tombant en mèches argentées sur ses yeux gris, pensif et calme dans le silence pesant de la bibliothèque et elle savait que chaque fois qu'à son tour elle penchait la tête, et levait les yeux et la regardait. Au fil de ses échanges décalés, Cassie avait pris conscience que le regard de son miroir avait changé et les yeux gris, eux aussi, acquéraient une sorte de lueur nouvelle. Elle _savait_ d'une certaine manière impalpable qui lui était familière, qu'il changeait sous ses yeux. Un peu. Imperceptiblement. Mais il devenait plus complet, et elle était curieuse d'en contempler davantage. _Esprit scientifique_, songea-t-elle avec certaine contrariété – elle détestait parler toute seule.

Pourtant… se pouvait-il qu'il change ? Etait-il possible que son Etre se modifie ? Si cela se pouvait, pour elle alors…

« Cassie ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait toujours détesté qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Son père l'appelait comme cela, « Kasi » parce que dans une autre vie, oui, elle avait parlé Allemand.

Et puis il y avait eu l'Accident.

Et le Départ, avant ça.

Wo bist du, « Mutti » ? Wer bist du, die meinen Lebens gebracht hat ? »

Perdre deux mères dans une vie, voilà qui vous fait un être particulier, non ? Personne n'en a deux après tout.

Wo seid ihr ?

Non que ta mort fût une grande perte. La vôtre, à vous deux, chiennes.

Tot.

Après tout, peut-être que c'est cela la Justice Immanente. L'Equilibre.

Deux êtres en un Seul, divisés par l'Equilibre, et pour le garder. Les actions du Bien et du Mal séparées, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient Réunis.

« Cassandra ? »

L'Etre d'or divisé en Noir et Blanc, et qu'advient-il des nuances ? Rétablir l'Equilibre, c'est accepter les nuances. C'est cela, la Magie. Il y a la pure Magie, la Magie Pure… et la Magie Noire. Ne les confond pas, mais veille à les mélanger, Cassie. Cassiopée ? tu m'entends ? Cassie…

« Cassandra ! »

Il plongea dans les profondeurs de son regard sombre comme un puits sans fond. Draco leva une main moins hésitante qu'auparavant pour caresser la joue pâle où roulait une larme unique. Elle s'appuya contre lui, et enfouit le visage dans son épaule vêtue de noir. Impuissant devant tout ce qui n'impliquait pas la brutalité d'un sarcasme, ou la froideur d'un ordre donné, il passa des doigts malhabiles dans les boucles brunes.

« Je _l_'ai vue, » dit-elle dans un souffle qui lui frôla la nuque.

« Elanor ? » interrogea-t-il, sans bouger.

« Non, » murmura-t-elle, et ses bras enserraient la taille du Serpentard. « Ma mère. La vraie. Celle qui m'a… abandonnée, » fit-elle dans un sourire amer et grimaçant.

Il repoussa une mèche brune, et la serra un peu plus, incapable de faire quelque chose qui ressemblât à un baiser – pas comprendre, le baiser, Malefoy. Peut pas. Pas du tout. Il eut soudain envie de pleurer.

« Elle me ressemble, » chuchota Cassandra à son oreille. Il s'aperçut qu'elle le serrait contre elle, et cela le rassura un peu.

« Ma mère aussi, » dit-il, les yeux baissés pour qu'elle ne les voie pas luire d'une étincelle de tristesse passagère. Toujours ainsi lorsqu'il pensait à sa mère.

« Draco, » dit-elle enfin rompant l'étreinte. Il la regarda à nouveau : elle paraissait déterminée. « Ce que tu fais ressemble beaucoup à un étalage de larmoiements. »

Il lui lança un regard douloureux. Parfois, elle était impossible. Souvent. « Ce que _nous_ faisons. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Tu te contentais de chercher des renseignements sur ta famille, tes ancêtres, sur ton père. Et ta mère, accessoirement, » ajouta-t-elle en voyant son expression se fermer, implacablement.

« M'aider était un contrat à l'amiable, un plan pour obtenir des informations que je ne manquerait pas de t'obtenir tout au plus un calcul, mû peut-être par la curiosité, parce que j'étais une fille intrigante, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« J'aurais pu être un espionne, envoyée Merlin sait qui afin de surveiller le fils de Lucius Malefoy – tu vois, je sais qui il est maintenant. J'aurais pu être une de ces filles qui cherchent sans cesse à t'approcher, ou une rivale – une folle peut-être, qui sait ? – une future Mangemorte, rapatriée en urgence pour le retour de… Lui.

« Et je n'étais rien de tout ça. Ni une reine, ni un pion – un fou à la rigueur, perdue que je l'étais dans tout ce que je n'ai pas. Qu'est-ce que tu espérais trouver, Dragon ? Un passe-temps pour les jours de pluie ? Une source de bonnes plaisanteries ? Le grand amour ? »

Il eut un amer sourire.

« Comment pouvais-tu te douter que tu avais tant à apprendre sur toi, alors même que tu étais incomplet, partagé entre ce que savais, des demi-mots, des semi-mensonges, de la simili-vérité qui te tenait lieu de lait depuis l'enfance ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait te décider à feuilleter des vieux bouquins, en quête de qui tu étais ? Et quoi, Draco, tu trouves que je te ressemble ? »

Il leva vers elle des yeux plus gris qu'un lac gelé, un peu bleus parce qu'ils avaient commencé à fondre. « Cassie… » commença-t-il d'une voix mouillée.

Elle leva la main en geste de dénégation. « Tu devrais te reposer, le match de Quidditch a été fatiguant. Je le _sais_, ça se voit. Le pardon, ça n'est pas toi les larmes, ça ne te ressemble pas. Peut-être, oui, que tu commences à comprendre certaines choses. Mais ne m'utilise pas pour les accomplir. »

Elle tourna les talons, parce qu'elle ne pouvait trouver rien d'autre à dire elle ne savait plus très bien déjà ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il avait changé, oui. Mais en quoi cela pouvait-il la changer, elle ? Peut-être…

Elle dût s'arrêter : il lui avait saisi le bras. Sa voix sonnait comme un avertissement. « Si tu restes… » Il voulait probablement dire _si tu ne restes pas_, mais sa langue brûla les mots avant qu'il ne les prononce. Ce n'était pas un soir où il avait envie de se battre, pas avec elle – parce qu'il se sentait dangereusement proche de celui où elle avait fait fondre le cuir du canapé, juste après qu'il l'eut énervée. Ils avaient cherché après cela, _ensemble_, les raisons possibles, et ils avaient peut-être trouvé. Et elle prétendait qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir l'un avec l'autre ? Il ne se serait pas donné la peine de lui prêter son temps, sinon. A quoi bon ? Certains soirs, Draco se demandait vraiment ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici.

Initiative, pensa-t-il avec fermeté. Elle était grande, mais moins que lui, plutôt frêle, un peu anguleuse, toute mince – facile _a priori_ de la retenir. Et après, quoi ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, lui fournissant opportunément la réponse. L'embrasser, tiens, pourquoi pas ? C'était un truc faisable, à leur âge. Et puis, si elle n'était pas contente…

Il n'eut que son menton, parce qu'elle avait tourné la tête au dernier moment. Il s'apprêtait à faire une remarque acerbe, lorsqu'il se vit forcé de suivre son regard. A l'autre bout du couloir, un couple enlacé était en train d'accomplir la performance que Draco lui-même avait (absolument scandaleux) ratée.

« Je ne te savais pas voyeuse, Princesse, » releva-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. Mais elle ne répondit pas. Sa peau était toute pâle à nouveau, ses joues livides d'une froideur spectrale. Il avait la main sur sa nuque, et put donc sentir le pouls ralentir dangereusement, devenir de plus en plus faible. Ralentir…

« ARRETE ! » hurla-t-il, un peu stupidement. A l'autre bout du corridor, le couple se sépara, et Draco put plonger dans les yeux verts d'un Gryffondor un peu sonné.

« Oh non… » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Harry Potter était en train d'embrasser Elanor Aréthuse.

« C'est _vraiment_ pas ma soirée, » maugréa Draco avec mauvaise humeur. Adoptant la manière forte, il secoua Cassie en tous sens, qui porta les mains à sa tête dans un gémissement un peu confus.

Potter s'était rapproché, traînant dans son sillage une Aréthuse un peu perplexe, et qui prenait une belle teinte rose. Les deux garçons se considérèrent sans aménité, mais ne firent pas de commentaire – c'eût été superflu. Ils offraient un spectacle assez étrange, tenant chacun par un bras une fille, identiques mis à part la couleur de leurs vêtements elles étaient à présent résolument semblables, leurs joues roses et leurs cheveux bouclés qui tombaient à longueurs égales.

Harry observait Cassandra avec curiosité, tandis que Draco dévisageait Elanor. Les deux filles ressemblaient à des chattes en colère, prêtes à se sauter dessus. Désireux sans doute d'expérimenter la chose, Harry commença de secouer sa compagne par un bras – Elanor protesta avec indignation – et Draco ricana, ce qui fit faire à Cassie un pas de côté. Les deux filles dévisageaient à présent les garçons avec une expression scandalisée. Draco appuya l'index sur la joue de Cassie, et Elanor porta la main à la sienne. Elle la retira rapidement, parce que les deux Attrapeurs la dévisageaient sans vergogne. Elle leur tira la langue. Cassandra leva les yeux au ciel.

« Principe des vases communicants, » fit Harry d'un ton docte.

« Quoi ? » interrogea Draco.

« Peuh ! » fit Elanor.

« Lien magique, » fit Cassandra sans sourire.

« Truc de magie noire, » grommela Harry en dardant des regards sombres sur le couple de Serpentard.

« Je ne fais pas de magie noire ! » s'offusqua sa condisciple.

« Et elle s'en vante… » railla Malefoy, levant les yeux au plafond.

« Pas de magie noire, » s'opposa Cassandra. « De magie tout court. Cette dinde (Elanor eut un _Oh !_ indigné) est ma sœur. »

Trois personnes la regardèrent avec stupéfaction, l'une d'elle paraissant assez consternée.

« Je ne suis pas… » commença-t-elle, mais elle s'interrompit devant le regard de Cassandra qui croisait les bras avec une expression narquoise.

« T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ? » observa Draco, qui parut fort mécontent.

Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains, secoué d'un rire nerveux.

« Avant, je l'ignorais, » dit tranquillement Cassandra. Elanor devait avoir des envies de meurtre.

« Ah oui ? » fit Harry, qui s'essuyait les yeux. Draco boudait dans son coin.

« Bien sûr, » répliqua-t-elle, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde que de découvrir qu'on a une sœur. « Déduction logique. »

« Ah, » fit Harry, quelque peu déçu. Elanor lui lança une œillade assassine, et il ne s'appesantit pas sur le sujet.

« Je le sais, c'est tout, » continua Cassie. « Je l'ai _senti_, et maintenant je le sais. »

Elanor, pour une raison mystérieuse, n'apprécia guère le choix des mots. Elle répondit cependant, faisant écho à sa sœur improvisée : « Je l'ai _vue_, moi – pas _sentie_, » dit-elle dans un reniflement méprisant.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de prendre une expression curieuse, comme il lui demandait de préciser. La Gryffondor haussa les épaules. « L'orage, » dit-elle simplement.

« Pourquoi l'orage ? » interrogea Harry.

« Parce que, » coupa Malefoy avec un moulinet agacé de la manche. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

Harry bougonna quelque chose d'assez peu poli à l'encontre du Serpentard, qui ne releva pas. Elanor lui saisit le bras avec affection. « Quand il y a de l'orage, j'ai des… visions. »

« Des visions ? » s'enquit Draco, et Harry grognonna qu'il valait mieux prendre une Plume à Papote et un parchemin pour ce genre de truc.

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea Cassie, incisive. « Elle a des visions de toi ? »

Draco se tourna avec stupéfaction vers elle. « Cassandra, tu viens de faire de l'humour… » dit-il sur un ton presque alarmé.

« Merde alors, » brocarda Elanor sur un ton ironique. « Sans doute ma présence, qui la rend spirituelle. »

« En comparaison, ouais, » persifla Malefoy. Il grimaça sous le coup de coude de Cassandra. Harry arborait une expression butée.

« Oh, ça va… » fit Elanor, après un moment de flottement. « C'était de bonne guerre. »

« Gryffondor, » siffla Malefoy entre ses dents.

Harry poussa un grand soupir. Drôle de nuit, après tout.

A suivre

D'accord. _D'accord._ J'avoue : ce chapitre était _complètement_ tordu. Il faut m'excuser, nous excuser, sisi : les partiels approchant, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal (c'est-à-dire que mes vannes foireuses sont de pire en pire) et j'ai la plus grande difficulté à ne pas raconter de bêtises mettant en scène mes persos-chéris-pas-à-moi-désolée-le-disclaimer-est-passé-à-l'as.

Comment aurai-je pu, aussi, résister à l'envie de « fluffiser » mes deux _hot boys_ préférés ? Que dis-je, mes trois ! Et puis, Ginny méritait bien un peu de réconfort… pauvre Neville, c'est pas demain la veille qu'il aura le dernier mot ^^

Pour ceux qui connaissent (et je ne suis pas pourtant une fan de _Friends_) le passage du « ma sœur et mon meilleur ami » est largement piqué à ce discours hallucinant de Ross, découvrant la liaison de Chandler et Monica. Pas pu m'en empêcher – en plus, vous n'avez pas de chance, c'est le seul épisode dont je me rappelle !

Signalons, tant qu'à faire de chouraver ( !) des personnages un peu partout, la présence en guest star de mon regretté professeur de Mathématiques, le Charmant, l'Adorable, le Volubile Monsieur D'Agostino. Fabrice, si tu m'entends, (vous permettez que je t'appelle Fabrice ?) ne le prend surtout pas mal, mais (je suis sûre que tu étais au courant) quatre classes pleines de filles fantasmaient sur ton torse puissant, ton postérieur musclé… appelle-moi, j'ai des noms.

Je pense que je vais faire remplacer Binns par mon prof de Littérature Médiévale, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Mal aux dents.

Ou, comme dirait ma coupineuh Emilie (spéciale dédicace, Doudou) « Permettez-moi de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Culture, Expression et Méthodologie Universitaire : moi ! Hervé Micolet… »

Vachement mieux que le précédent « my name is Micolet, Hervé Micolet » qui sonnait quand même moins bien que Jèèèmes Bond… Et malheureusement pour lui, Hervé ne partage qu'une médiocre ressemblance avec Pierce Brosnan.

Enfer et damnation, je suis faite ! Seule Sioban comprendra…

Enormes bisous à tous, et plein de chance pour vos examens.

Mélusine et SeveRogue,_Partners in crime_


	14. Episode intermédiaire : Explications val...

  
**AVIS A LA TRÈS CHÈRE POPULACE  
  
  
***hem hem*  
  
*sort un mégaphone*  
  
Vous m'entendez au fond ?... Bon, très bien.  
  
Déjà, je vous remercie...  
  
*LARSEEEEEEEEEN* (sifflement aigu du micro, pour les ignares)  
  
*ouille, bobo les noreilles*  
  
*envoie valser le mégaphone sur la tête d'un malheureux reviewer potentiel qui passait par là et qui sait pourquoi il ne repassera plus par ici*  
  
Donc, je disais : merci de prendre un peu de votre précieux temps pour lire la Conjonction des Astres. Et surtout pour lire cette petite note, qui, je l'espère, ne me fera pas m'attirer trop de foudres dans la tronche.  
  
*Tonnerre de Dieu qui éclate*  
  
Je sens que ça va encore être pour ma pomme, ça... M'enfin bref, tout cela pour vous annoncer que le Chapitre 14...  
  
*tension palpable à l'idée que je puisse annoncer qu'il est fini-emballé-pesé-publié*  
  
... n'est pas commencé.  
  
*déception visible par la nuée de tomates qui se découvrent sous mes yeux*  
  
Mais j'ai une excellente raison à ça. Vivi. Elle s'appele "PARTIELS", cette raison. Ah, et aussi "GRÈVE GENERALE DE LA FAC", aussi.  
  
Je m'explique : un système d'études bidon à l'étude, une régionalisation des diplômes qui en annulerait la validité si on est contraints de déménager et des retraites qui nous forceraient à bosser jusqu'à 70 ans, mais j'abrège. Et durant cette grève, 95% des étudiants et profs concernés en profitent pour adopter la technique dite de la fumisterie : c'est la grève, donc on bosse pas. Initiative offerte donc, en pleine période de révisions et d'examens avancés de ne rien foutre. Seulement, charité bien ordonnée commençant par soi-même, j'aimerais bien avoir ma première année, si ça vous dérange pas, bien sûr ^^.  
  
Par-là-même, vu la sommité de choses à réviser et à faire d'ici la fin de me s partiels, c'est-à-dire le 15 juin, et vu que le chapitre 14 m'incombe entièrement, je ne pourrai vous le servir sur un plateau d'argent, ni vous le servir tout court avant un bon bout de temps...   
  
Ayé, rabattez-vous donc sur mes opus ou ceux de Mélusine en attendant, si vous le désirez ^^.  
  
@+  
  
SeveRogue.  



	15. Note du coauteur

_*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*_  
_**  
Note du co-auteur**_  
  
  
  
Le bla-bla d'aujourd'hui va être un peu plus important que d'ordinaire, amis lecteurs. En effet, je tire ma révérence.  
  
...  
  
Explications :  
  
Considérant quelques différends avec ma partenaire d'écriture (pas gravissimes, certes, mais non négligeables) et un manque d'inspiration qui n'est qu'une raison mineure de la chose, je me dois de retirer mes cartes du jeu et laisser Mélusine achever cette grandissime oeuvre (pour nous) qu'est la Conjonction des Astres.  
  
Depuis l'hiver dernier et la mise en page de la préface de cette fiction, nombre de reviewers et revieweuses nous ont adressés maints commentaires et moult remarques, toutes aussi *hem* constructives et touchantes les uns que les autres, et il n'y a pas de raison que ça s'arrête : le très grand talent littéraire de Mélusine et sa propension sans faille à nous dévoiler un imaginaire fantastique et prenant n'a pas de raison de s'arrêter là. Mais si mes propres fictions ne peuvent même pas bénéficier que de mes très épisodiques sursauts de verve, j'aurais encore du mal à les y consacrer à la CdA. D'autant plus que sur le plan matériel, notamment avec les nouveaux cours de la nouvelle année depuis lundi, mon cerveau est dûrement mis à mal (encore ?!?) par les sursauts et les volontés de le mettre à l'épreuve.  
  
Je tiens à présenter mes plus sincères excuses aux reviewers qui m'ont personnellement mailé pour requérir ce chapitre 14 : Je pense à April ninja et Sioban... Je pensais au moins achever celui-ci, et jusqu'à il y a très récemment (la fin du mois de septembre, si vous y tenez), je pensais encore réfléchir à l'éventualité de continuer malgré ce petit conflit qui m'oppose à l'Oratlante, mais mes prochaines échéances données depuis la semaine dernière ont achevé de me donner leur réponse aujourd'hui, après mûre réflexion dont on est capable après une dure journée de boulot et un genou démoli. Vraiment, excusez-moi à nouveau de m'écarter ainsi et de vous avoir fait poireauter plusieurs longues semaines... pour rien. Et même si le plan de départ ne devait pas varier (à l'origine) d'un iota, j'aurais très bien pu passer la main plus tôt pour mieux vous satisfaire, mais je pensais encore pouvoir m'en sortir...  
  
Mes fics personnelles devraient encore continuer, à un rythme très lent, j'en conviens, mais continuer sûrement : je pense au Chapitre 6 de _Pourquoi Moi ?_, toujours en chantier et qui prend peu à peu forme.  
  
Sur ce, _enjoy_ avec les futurs chapitres de la Conjonction des Astres. Vous ne devriez pas être déçus.  
  
@+  
  
SeveRogue.  



End file.
